


The Fall.

by Trenchcoatman



Category: Dota 2
Genre: BDSM, Corruption, Dark, Drugs, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Explicit Sexual Content, Mind Games, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Denial, Plot, Psychological Torture, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2018-11-18 20:46:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 57,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11298528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trenchcoatman/pseuds/Trenchcoatman
Summary: Rylai gets caught and abducted by a certain underscape representative.(May be recontinue at december. Been held back by exams.)





	1. How fast it all went wrong.

The girl ran through the dense forest, her breath condensing as mist in front of her. Panting, she quickly ducked behind a tree, taking a risk to glance behind her. She couldn't run any farther. A stitch was building up in her lower chest, tearing into her. Her short legs were tired and sore from all that running. Her blue boots, cute and fluffy were sprinkled with dirt and wet with blood. She fell to her knees behind an ancient oak tree, at least three times wider than her in width. Gasping for breath, she could barely continue standing, fatigue overwhelming her body. Clutching her scepter tighter towards her chest, she stuck her head out farther. It was a beautiful artifact, a golden stick, with a sapphire of the deepest blue engraved at the tip. It gave her confidence and strength to run on, despite her oncoming demise.

“Awww. Where are ya, little pumpkin?” a deep voice boomed out from a few meters away. The girl quickly gasped and held her breath, as a pungent odour filled the air. The smell reminded her of rotting corpses left in the sun. As she peeked out further, she saw the behemoth it belonged to. 

The Butcher was a mountain of a man, dressed in rags and a blood stained apron. In his right hand, a silver hook dimly glint, reminding the girl of its sadistic intent. Most people smelled him before they saw him. But either way, by then it was too late. His cauldron belly stuck out, its entrails trailing in the floor, as he walked closer and closer to the girl. He couldn't possibly know where she was could he? He probably couldn't see her. Or smell her. The girl gasped, terrified, her heart throwing itself against her chest. She heard about what this monster had done, the way he chopped his victims into little pieces and sang to their screams, the stories of how he sometimes tortured them for days and weeks, until they begged for death. How he ate their corpses, or sometimes even ate his victims whole while they were still alive and struggling. 

“Come out, come out little pumpkin.” The Butcher rumbled, his steps coming louder and louder towards her, making the earth near her tremble. Her heart started smacking itself against her chest, harder and harder, her blond hair trembling in fear. “Pudge always plays nice with little girls. They barely make a mess.” he He chuckled, a dark chuckle that seemed to echo around the misty, dark woods that surrounded her. It raised the hair on her back, and sent shivers, tremors down her spine. She gasped, breathing in a lung full of smelly, noxious air. Her eyes watered. She was going to cry, both from the smell that seemed to sting her eyes, and the thoughts of what he was going to do to her. 

‘You have to run.’ A voice deep inside her whispered to her. It was a warrior's voice, the voice that spurred her on when the times were bad, when everything seemed lost. ‘There's no choice left. He's too near to continue hiding any more.’ She whimpered, quickly wiping up her tears that threatened to trickle down her face. The smell was getting closer to her now, she could smell it, the rotting scent of carrion and blood and filth. With every passing second, the booming voice that tormented her seemed to be gaining in on her. The ground shook more violently, as the mammoth of a man got closer to her. The stench of him almost knocked her out, overwhelming her sense of smell. 

‘Wipe up your tears, Rylai!! Run. Now!!” 

The girl, Rylai, leapt out from her hiding place, just as a gigantic cleaved smashed through where she was a moment ago, chipping through the thick tree like butter. The loud crack sound made her cry out, as the trunk split into two.

Still, better it than her. 

“Aww. Ya got me blade all blunt!!” The Butcher laughed, towering over her. His fat folds of skin were apparent up close, his leather armor made from the skins of his enemies, each one stitched together crudely. A thin crust covered a few of them, with maggots crawling in and out, feasting on the carrion. “Now, hold still, and i'll make it less painful that it should be-” 

“Frost fire take you!!” The girl shrieked, her blond hair twirling around her as she pointed the scepter at the gigantic brute. Summoning the last of her magical energies, she casted her spell. 

A snowstorm the force of a blizzard flew from the end of the scepter, billowing and blasting into the Butcher. Chunks of ice immediately formed around the Butcher, encasing some of his body parts, rooting him to the ground, freezing him in place. The Butcher roared in pain, as the icy maelstrom tore into his flesh. Pieces of his skin peeled off, his armor frozen in some places. Taking advantage of the distraction, Rylai turned and started running, panting. 

“You little bitch!!” He roared, no longer smiling. “When I get ma hands on you, I'm gonna peel your skin off centimeter by centimeter, and make you into a coat!! Ya hear me?!” As she sprinted, his voice echoed out from behind her. She kept sprinting, as the sound of shattering glass filled the air. Her spell couldn't hold him for long. Already, he was breaking free, his pure brute strength cracking through the ice around his arms, restricting his movements. 

“Get over here!!” He roared, and she ducked, barely dodging a huge hook that flew past her head, gouging chunks out of a tree in front of her. She gasped, and continued sprinting, as Pudge’s yell of frustration rumbled through the woods behind her. 

Despite her narrow escape, she continued sprinting. Her lungs were on fire now, burning deep into her heaving chest. Her legs were sore and aching, not used to running. She gasped, forcing herself to run. ‘Get away.’ the voice told her. ‘keep running. Don't stop!!” Putting in her last dregs of energy, she sprinted across the woods-

She tripped across a high root, sending her tumbling into a mud hole. Her body was soaked in mud now, weighing her down. Beneath the brown, sticky fluid, nobody could see her blond hair. Which was hopefully a good thing. As she stood up, she cried out in pain. Her ankle was sprained. Every time she stepped down on it, it sent a pain up her legs, making her wince and cry out in pain. Weighed down by mud, with a useless leg, she began to limp, as fast as she could to the west. Every step she took was agony, the pain reverberating through her. 

‘You don't have much time. Run!!’ 

She ignored the pain, and put her foot on the ground, starting to jog once again. She couldn't sprint, not in this state. Forcing herself not to limp, she bit her lips and started to run again. Behind her, a loud roaring and crashing could be heard. The Butcher was on her tail. 

Despite wanting to curl up in a ball and sob, Rylai continued on, crying out in pain as her injured leg shot pain into her hip, her lungs burning, a stitch in her side biting into her. She rounded a corner, and threw up, emptying her insides all over the forest floor. Damn it. That was a good sign though. When the body is exerting itself, it automatically empties its contents to ensure it doesn't hold any excess weight. The stomach acids burned her mouth and lips, her throat dry. Quickly wiping herself up, she continued running, gagging at the burning sensation on her throat, tears flowing down her face. 

Where was it? It had to be somewhere around here-

Then she saw it. Like a godsend. A tower sentry. Over forty feet in height, six or seven times wider than her, it loomed ahead, a protective sentinel. Its white marble walls circled with protective blue rune energies, crackling with power. She could almost laugh. If she got there, they couldn't do anything. The towers powerful strikes would pulverized even the toughest of armies. She was saved. 

She started sprinting, her strength renewed, ignoring the pain in her gut and chest. “Hey!!” She yelled, as she neared it. “I'm here!!” she was so close. A few more meters in range and she would be safe under its protection-

“Not so fast.” A nasal, metallic voice rang out from behind her. She gasped, feeling despair soak through her being. A blue cable wrapped itself around her throat, a vice like grip that threatened to crush her slender neck. She turned her head around and saw the whip’s handler. 

In the dim lighting, Razor’s entire being was a godly blue, shining with a malevolent aura. Around him, blue electricity sparked, making crackling sounds as it ionized the air around it. His breastplate was twisted and crooked, with spikes protruding sharply out of the sides. Despite being a very slender person, his aura of cruelty was unmistakable. He stalked about the underscape, ready to dispense agony to lost souls who caught his eye. His helmet, its horns twisted and curved at the ends, bore a beak, like a giant dystopian raptor. 

He pulled her off her feet, and her back hit the floor. Gasping in pain, she cried out as a surge of pain shot through her leg. She had landed on her sprained ankle. The agony was excruciating, making her cry out in pain. Chuckling sadistically in his metallic tones, he began to drag her back from safety. “Save your screams for later, dear girl.” He smirked, as he dragged her away. 

Rylai gasped in fear, and almost started weeping in despair. She had been so close to rescue. And now this happened. The frustration was beyond words. But it was this frustration that gave her strength. 

Her blond hair caked with mud, her limbs sore and tired, her body sagging with fatigue, still she struggled. She grabbed the cable, pulling with all her remaining strength, throwing Razor off balance. He snarled. Still, Rylai struggled, clawing at the ground, trying to pull herself in range of the tower. Just a few more meters. 

The whip tightened around her neck mercilessly, making her gasp helplessly. Spit dribbled down her lips as she choked for air. “Keep struggling.” Razor laughed, as he pulled the leash, making the chord cut deeper into her throat, cutting off her air supply. “See what happens.” She whimpered, her vision turning blurry, black spots dotting her sight. Razor mercifully released the whip a few seconds later, leaving her on the floor, gasping for air. 

“Good girl.” Razor chuckled, which was when Rylai leapt up and struck. Her friend Lanaya, drilled into her that surprise was often the best attack. Razor had his guard down. Now was the time. She jumped, throwing dirt into his helmet, through the eyeholes. She heard cursing, as the sand momentarily blinded him, cutting his eyes. She immediately threw a punch at the blue oppressor. She swung her whole body, letting the force carry through her arms. She had slender arms, but she could throw a wicked hook if she needed to. 

Her fist bounced off razors armor, with a sickening cracking sound. She cried out in pain, clutching her hand, her knuckles bleeding and cracked. Her hand was on fire. She could feel her tendons pulsing, strained and pulled. His armor was tough. It felt like she was punching a rock wall. She turned and faced Razor, her hand hanging at her side, limp and useless. 

“Did you really try to do that, you silly girl?” Razor sighed, before Rylai smashed her scepter into his head. It was a vicious swing, that made Razor curse. The scepter broke into two, but managed to force Razor a step back, throwing him off balance. The sapphire lost its light, and Rylai screamed in horror, as she felt her source of arcane disappear. Her scepter was essential to casting her spells. It held all her energy. Without it, she was unable to use magic. She started limping towards the tower. Just a few more meters!! If she could just get there in time, this ploy might just have paid off-

“You silly girl.” Razor hissed, and Rylai felt a chord tighten around her ankle, pulling her off balance. She fell face down into the ground, just less than a meter out of tower range. The frustration of being so close yet so far made her cry, tears flowing down her face. Then the chord tugged, and she felt her broken hand twist awkwardly against the floor. She screamed in pain. 

“Oh dear me.” Razor smiled, as he dragged the petite blond girl closer towards him, his chord gripping like iron around her leg. “Is the little girl in pain?” He laughed, as Rylai lay, crying on the floor. “Don't worry. I have some anaesthetic for you.” 

The air crackled with lightning and was filled with the smell of ozone. Rylai gasped and began to struggle, but was helpless as the current ravaged her body, coursing through her. She opened up her mouth to scream, her body jerking and spasming, but found no air. 

Only a cold oblivion.


	2. Its all downhill from here.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut. Lots of it. It gets darker from here.

In her dreams, she was being chased through the woods by a beast. It has seven legs and three heads, although it was hard to keep track of the number of limbs it had, as it kept molding itself. Sometimes it was a wolf, sometimes a hawk. All that she knew was that it was chasing after her. “Run little pumpkin, run!!” The beast taunted, and Rylai heard the thumping of hooves, galloping behind her. Her blond hair flicked in the wind. Ahead, she could see a light, a piercing tower of safety. 

She took a chance and glanced around, just in time to see the dark shape mold itself into a bird of prey, its beak and talons sharp and ready. She gasped, feeling her lungs choke for more air. She had to run faster, but couldn't seem to. The ground seemed to become a thick mush, sticking to her shoes, making her sink. 

Slowing her down. 

She turned her head, glancing behind her as the bird shrieked, a cry of triumph. The bird swooped in for the kill, as she trudged on helplessly, too slow to escape it. “Please!! No!!” She screamed, as the face of the bird melted into the helm of Razor, laughing as it bore done on her mercilessly. 

She gasped for air, waking up. Her throat was dry. Did she make it into camp? She did didn't she? If she hadn't, she wouldn't be alive still. But it didn't look like camp. She was in a large room, paved with black and white marble slabs, like a chessboard. The room was dim and cold, giving an air of indifference and pain. She felt cold air on her belly, which was weird, because she always wore her coat-

Her head spun, slowly clearing up, her vision sharpening again. When she looked down she realized her coat was gone. She was lying on a thick mat on the floor. Someone had changed her clothing for her, replacing the mud and blood soaked coat and dressings with a black lacey costume. It was raunchy beyond her tastes. It was almost like wearing underwear, just enough black leather to cover her smooth, almost flat chest and her hips. Her exposed legs and belly were cold already. It was like she was barely wearing anything. The thought of it made her blush, as she quickly looked up for something to cover herself with. At least someone had cleaned her up. Her blond hair was no longer caked in mud. 

Rylai felt her body stung and ache, as if she had been electrocuted. Which she had. The memories came flooding through her mind. She had been captured by Razor, while trying to escape. Now she was in the enemy's holding cell. 

The enemy's holding cell. 

She had to get out. She quickly looked around the room, eyes flickering from left to right. There was no windows. Only a high ceiling and walls, imposing on her how small she was. Rylai wondered if that was so as to intimidate the victim, or to prevent them from trying to find a way to escape. The floor and the room were cold, monochrome and sterile. There wasn't even a speck of dirt or grease or blood on the walls or floor, although the last fluid seemed very fitting, under the current circumstances. Her heart threw itself against her chest as she tried to get up. Her body ached, but the thought of what Pudge was going to do when he got his hands on her gave her energy to stand up. 

Fumbling for strength, she managed to drag herself slowly across the room, until she met the wall. Grabbing against it, she slowly leaned her weight in it, getting to her knees. As she steadied herself against the wall, how sore her body was became apparent to her. She ignored it. One foot up, the other against- 

She fell on her hands, gasping in pain as the air was forced out her lungs. Ouch. That stung. Her body was simply not obeying her instructions, too weak to move. Her hand, recently broken, ached like hell. Moaning in pain, she curled in a ball, tears of pain and hopelessness flowing from her eyes as she clutched her injured hand. She was in the belly of the beast, and it was highly unlikely things could get any worse from here on out. 

As if to prove her right, a door behind her creaked open. She immediately rolled around, as Razor strolled into the room. Noting her lying on the ground, wincing in pain next to a wall, he chuckled. “Did you try to get up?” He laughed, his nasal metallic voice ringing from behind his mask. “Adorable.” 

Rylai hissed in pain and frustration. She couldn't even move a muscle as Razor glided over to her and picked her up gently under his arm like one would a stray kitten. “Be a good girl. Stay on the mat, will you?” 

The humiliation was too much to bear, along with all the pent up frustration. She had been so close to escaping, yet so far. Now she was stuck here. “Take off your armor you coward!!” Rylai screamed, swinging her arms uselessly in the air as Razor carried her back towards the mat. Her small short arms swatted uselessly against Razor’s iron grip, in a vain attempt to loosen his hold on her.“Fight fair, like a man!!” she cried. 

“Which is a problem in itself.” Razor crackled from behind the mask, as he laid her down on the mat. “Because I'm not a man.” Razor took off the twisted helmet, revealing long, flowing, black hair. Her armor fell off, clanking and hitting the ground, dissipating into blue electricity that raced back into her body. Her voluptuous chest bounced gently, as more and more armor fell off her, showing off a perfect hourglass figure. 

When it was all done, she spoke, no longer in the same metallic tones, but in a calmer, more casual tone. “Ah. Much better. It was getting very tight in there..” She chuckled playfully. Her voice was almost normal now, albeit for the slightly nasal accent. The mask had some property that seemed to distort her voice. Rylai gasped, watching with her mouth hanging open. She never would have guessed that Razor, the terror of the underscape, the bearer of white lightning, would be so..

..beautiful. 

“Yes, yes.” Razor smiled, laughing at her surprised look. “People always get shocked when I undress. Only a selected few get to see me in this state. My closest friends and associates.” Without her armor, Razor was wearing a simple shirt, a white cotton one with short sleeves. A small pair of casual shorts ended at her mid thighs, showing off her long, toned, pale legs. She had a surprising pale complexion. But then again, there was no sun in the underscape. 

The words however, managed to snap Rylai out of her mesmerized trance. “So what?” she snarled. “ Should I be honoured? You electrocuted me and choked me. And you think taking off your armor will make me forgive you? Piss off!!” she yelled, trying to be more angry than she felt. The sudden change in appearance of Razor had disoriented her, thrown her off balance. She looked now like a very beautiful woman, not the lightning tyrant that was feared by millions. It was hard to believe they were the same person. 

Razor smiled, playing with her long obsidian black hair. She loved the way Rylai was terrified, but still trying to put on a show. Rylai’s defiance to her odds, always trying to survive, to hope. Delicious yet stupid. Regardless, it was always fun. It was a challenge after all. The more defiant they were, the more Razor wanted to crush their will. And the more satisfaction she got out of doing it. 

She flipped the helpless girl on her back. “Now, now. “ Razor cooed, as Rylai stiffened in shock, the cold air on her bare back, making her shiver. “If you are this rude to me, maybe I will ask Pudge to come over. I think he has a score to settle with you.” She smiled menacingly, taking out a green spherical container. “He will enjoy slowly playing with every inch of you, I believe. Maybe he will even roast you alive, while you beg for mercy.” At the mention of the Butcher’s name, the small blond girl immediately gasp a bit, trembling slightly. 

“As-as if I'm scared of that fat oaf!!” Rylai squeaked, stuttering a bit. “I would rather spend an eternity with that vile beast than a second more with you!!” she managed, glaring hatefully at Razor. She was so cute. She was terrified yet willing to act defiant and brave. Adorable. It almost made razor drool a bit, anticipating what was coming next. She wanted to see her face contorted with pleasure, begging for a release that was never going to come. She licked her lips. Soon. Not yet. 

“I'm going to apply some healing herbs to your back.” Razor informed the small blond girl, as she undid her top part of the costume, exposing her. True, her entire back was already exposed, and the top was so skimpy it was like she was barely wearing anything, but Razor wanted to see her reaction. 

Upon releasing the bra, Rylai twitched and stiffened up. Razor drank in her movements, enjoying every second. Her smile widened at how obviously Rylai was trying to hide her lewd thoughts away from her interrogator. Given the current situation, Razor decided to have a bit more fun with her. Uncapping the spherical container, she poured a generous amount of healing salve on the smaller girl's back, coating it in viscous, sticky, green liquid. 

This time, Rylai actually squeaked, yelling in surprise as the cool fluid dribbled over her skin, sending shivers up her back. She managed to stifle her scream by biting on her lip, her face becoming red. No doubt, all the lewd fantasies she had were involuntarily rushing through her mind right now. She was too cute. It was taking all of Razor’s self control not to pounce on her and fuck her senseless. That would come soon. There was no need it rush to the main course. It was more enjoyable to take things slow. Enjoy an appetizer before the real action begun. It was a waiting game. And Razor was patient. 

“Oh sorry about that.” Razor smiled, trying to act cool, while Rylai wiggled and gasped under her. “Just some healing salve. It's too help you…. heal.” She finished lamely. In a few minutes the aphrodisiac in the salve would take effect, leaving the petite blond girl a dripping, horny mess.

Razor had visited The Queen Of Pain an hour or so back to obtain the stimulant. The Queen had agreed, provided she got to 'play’ with Razor’s toy later. It was worth though. The aphrodisiac was an extremely potent one. A few drops would drive even the largest of men insane with lust. Razor smirked, thinking of what an entire dollop would do to such a petite girl. Maybe she would just orgasm uncontrollably, even without anyone touching her. That would be interesting. 

“I'm going to knead your back now.” Razor smiled, her bigger, slender hands planted firmly on the smaller girl’s back, in between her shoulder blades. Rylai tensed up, suddenly uncomfortable by the intimacy of the situation. This was Razor, an entity that bestowed pain and affliction on unfortunate souls, not a beautiful woman who cared for little blond girls. Something was amiss, and her instincts were screaming that it was a trap. ‘Keep your guard up.’ the voice in her head rang out. ‘She's up to something-’

Her sense of reason dissolved at Razor began to slowly trace her hands down her back, sensually massaging her shoulder blades. She mumbled something inaudible as the taller girl's skilled hands pressed down on her. Any voices in her head began to quieten down, as they were wiped out by a blank, white pleasure running down Rylai’s back. Razor started to press the advantage, pushing and rubbing harder against the lower back of the weaker girl, trailing down a sensitive spot that made Rylai arch her neck slightly and gasp. 

“Sorry, did you say something?” Razor smiled, as she increased the pressure again, ever so slightly, running her hands slower down the helpless girl’s exposed back. It was an old observation. Cooking a frog. If the frog was thrown into boiling water straight away, it would jump out of the pot in panic. However, the frog never know it was being boiled alive if the water was slowly tuned up. By then, it was too late. Patience was key. An eternity of living and tormenting taught Razor that. 

“Shut- shut up.” Rylai blushed. She was so cutely blatant about her feelings. They were so obvious, readable to Razor. She was already in the heat, and was trying to pretend it didn't exist by acting angry, similar to the way little children often pretended to hate those they were attracted to. It was too cute. Razor added more pressure to her back in response, and felt a twinge of satisfaction as a moan of pleasure managed to escape Rylai’s lips. In Razor’s tight shorts, she felt her growing bulge twitch in anticipation, heating up. She could barely contain her length, and hoped that the blond girl didn't happen to look at her crotch area. 

“Don't you have any questions?” Razor blew into her ear, smiling as the other girl gave a sharp yelp at the feeling of her captors warm breath on her ear, and straightened her back once again. “I mean, I'm alright with answering them if you are alright with asking them.” Razor continued, whispering the last few words seductively into Rylai’s ear. Her smirk becoming more pronounced, when Rylai blushed, her pale, heart shaped face flooding with red. Razor laughed inwardly at the thought of how many lewd fantasies must have been coursing through her captives little mind right now. 

“Uh- i.. I want to know where am. This isn't topsoil is it?” Rylai demanded, once she was sure no more squeaks of pleasure would come out should she open her mouth. Her face was still a bit red. Pathetic. “Where am I?” She gasped, as Razor trailed down a particularly sensitive spot. “And..an..and what am I doing here?” she managed to squeak out, as the aphrodisiac began to take control of her. It was probably due to her training as a mage, but the stimulant was taking a longer time to hit her than most others. Maybe her training had given her some form of magical resistance. But regardless, it was a futile fight. Unknown to her, the strong magical properties of the fluid was already soaking through her pores, flooding through her bloodstream. A minute or so more. 

“Very well.” Razor smiled, sensing that the drug was already taking effect. It was time to eat. She had waited patiently for this moment, and here it was. She deserved this indulgence. It was like an itch you put off from scratching. The longer you waited, the better it felt when you did it. 

“You are most astute.” She continued, in a somewhat patronizing tone of voice. “This isn't topsoil. You are in the underscape. Don't worry about pudge. That obese brute can't touch you here. Only my closest associates and friends are invited here. And I made them promise not to lay a finger to hurt you. So rest assured, your safety is not...compromised.”

“As for what… let's just keep it as I have captured you and you are my prisoner here. You will serve me until you die or I grow bored of you.” she smiled, her smirk becoming more pronounced. Rylai was indignant upon hearing this proclamation. As indignant as one could be when her beautiful captor was sensually massaging her exposed back. “Remember, the other option is I hand you over to the Butcher, who will most likely torture you for a few years, before eating you alive.” Razor smiled. 

Taking advantage of the establishment of the current power dynamic, Razor gently trailed her hands lower the unwary smaller girl's back. “No worries though. I'm going to put you to good use.” Her fingers trailed down Rylai’s spine, to her lower back, each slender digit trailing seductively downwards. In her shorts, her length hardened, becoming rock hard as blood flowed into it. She saw no need to hide it now, since it was late day full blown. She ran her hard erection over Rylai’s back, making the blond girl look back in shock. 

“Wait!!” Rylai shouted as she craned her neck around and glanced at the prominent bulge in the other woman’s shorts. “You can't be serious!!” she cried. She pushed against the floor, but all the strengths seemed to have left her body. She hadn't noticed it until now, but her entire body felt paralyzed. She laid, spreadeagled, below Razor, who looked down and smiled. Besides talking and the smallest of movements, her entire body was effectively immobilized. 

It was the salve. Too late, she realised that the salve was more than a healing item. It had some sort of paralyzing property to it. And more than that too. Her entire body felt suddenly like it was overheating. Her face and the tip of her ears burned, and the wetness between her legs, the wetness that was there since Razor had began to run her back intensified, dripping and flowing out of her like a punctured hose. Everything felt so sensitive. The cool air on her skin so cold, Razors hands trailing down her back so.. so good. The feeling of her hands running down the sensitive spots of her back almost made the smaller girl climax. Her inner walls clenched helplessly, demanding for more stimulation. Rylai screamed, as the pleasure almost overtook her, making her grip the mat as hard as she could. “No!! Stop!!” She gasped, but Razor continued. “Continue and I'll kill you!! I swear!!” 

“My body has.. needs. And I will use you to satiate them.” The merciless woman smiled, running her hands down the side of Rylai’s back, ignoring her protests. Her hands had reached the waistband of the black skimpy pair of panties the other had been forced to wear. With expert hands, she peeled off the tiny undergarments, leaving Rylai naked. The cool air on Rylai’s crotch made her gasp involuntarily. Her insides clenched roughly, begging to be stimulated, as her slit began to leak copious amounts of slick, wet sex fluids. The helpless girl could only lay, paralyzed on the mat, whimpering and cursing in between her gasps and moans of pleasure. 

“You keep saying no, but your lower mouth is so much more honest.” Razor laughed, her fingers trailing down Rylai’s thin, pale thighs. Rylai gasped, spasming as another uncontrollable surge of pleasure ravaged her, tearing her mind to shreds. She was using all her willpower to just keep resisting, trying desperately not to give in to the hot feeling spreading between her legs. Her insides shivered, begging to be filled up. Razor pulled up a pair of blue rubber gloves, before she put her hand on Rylai’s twitching slit. “I suppose you do know what comes next, right?” 

“Go burn in hell.” The blond girl whispered defiantly, writhing on the mat. She was still being defiant, despite being at Razor’s mercy. Admirable. Most would have gone crazy with lust or started begging right about now. But not her. 

“Where else do you think I come from?” Razor chuckled darkly, and slid a finger straight into the girl, not bothering to go on slow to ease her up. The aphrodisiac had done most of that for her already. 

Her finger skewered through Rylai’s slit, like burying through an over-ripe fruit. It went in without much resistance, and lewd love juices, hot and sticky, flowed generously down the innocent blond girl's thighs, staining the mat. Rylai's scream was tinged with surprise as well as pleasure, as she felt a sharp jolt of crippling pleasure shoot through her groin. Grabbing hard against the mat, she cried out her orgasm, shrieking as Razor laughed cruelly, watching her spasm and scream uncontrollably. Razor didn't even have to pump her finger. The aphrodisiac was so strong that even a simple penetration could result in an uncontrollable climax. 

“How did that feel?” Razor asked, one hand behind Rylai, sensually stroking her burning clit, making her gasp and voice out her carnal pleasure. With one finger still deep inside her, her other seasoned digits began to play with her sensitive nub, sometimes rubbing, sometimes pushing and flicking it. With such administration, Rylai lost more and more of her self control, twitching and moaning in pleasure louder and louder. It was getting more and more difficult to deny the fact that she was enjoying this more than she should at all. Her defiant look was slowly softening, her resolve being slowly withered away by the overwhelming sensuality of it all. “Don't worry, there will be more to come.” Razor whispered into the petite girl’s ear, one hand gripping the back of her blond, silky head, all the while teasing Rylai’s groin with an onslaught of flicks and pinches. 

“NO!!” The loudest cry of all suddenly echoed through the room. It was a cry of pleading, mixed with anger and embarrassment. “Don't you dare, you lecherous harlot!!” Rylai managed to screech, writhing on the floor, her eyes forced shut, trying to ignore the tendrils of pleasure that had taken root in her body. “I don't want anymore!! Please, just go away!! I don't want this!!” She finally cried, tears of frustration, embarrassment and pleasure rolling down her cheeks, as the aphrodisiac’s effect overtook her once more, plunging her back into a maelstrom of uncontrollable arousal. 

Delicious. This was what Razor lived for. Seeing her victims, once so full of pride and defiance, broken down into a crying mess. Now she could truly begin. 

Laughing, she undid her shorts, stepping out of them, taking out her long, throbbing phallic member. It was as long as Rylai’s forearm, and slightly thicker. In the light of the room, veins pulsed and pumped lazily at its sides, as pre cum dripped from its crimson tip.

“Open wide.” 

Rylai’s eyes widened, as she realised what her captor was going to do, but before she could even open her mouth to protest, Razor had grabbed her head by the back and forced her throbbing length into her mouth, silencing her. Rylai was overwhelmed by the sudden scent of gamey meat, making her retch. However, Razor kept her hot pulsating length in the poor girl’s mouth, preventing her from throwing up. 

“MMM!! Mmm!!” Rylai screamed, as Razor’s thick cock was stuffed into her mouth. “Oh, yes!! That's right. Scream for me.” Razor moaned, feeling her member being coated in thick, warm saliva in Rylai’s soft mouth. It was an amazing sensation, that almost made her feel like shooting off immediately. Her soft inner cheeks were stretching to their limit to try and accommodate the monster that had hidden in Razor’s shorts. 

The feeling of her entire mouth cavity being filled by Razor caused Rylai to cringe back with disgust, tears of shame and reflex pouring down freely. She had to open her mouth as wide as possible to even hope to take Razor in, causing her jaw to become tired. She choked on a ball of saliva that somehow managed to find itself at the back of her throat, and spat Razor out, gagging and gasping fresh air, like a fish out of water, in a violent coughing fit. 

“Now now. No resting on the job.” Razor laughed. Rylai barely had a few seconds to catch her breath before the taller woman shoved her lightning pole back into the The helpless girl's mouth, going in deeper than before, forcing Rylai’s mouth wider. “Oh yes, that's right. Take it deep in your throat you filthy slut.” Razor growled, shoving it deeper into her throat. Rylai couldn't breathe, as the burning meat filled up her mouth and slid deep down her throat, choking her. She felt her throat complete a retching manoeuvre, trying to vomit out Razor’s cock. But Razor was too quick, quickly grabbing the blond girl's head and shoving her dick deeper down her quivering throat, making her choke, suffocating her. 

Rylai felt tears tears flowing to her eyes, as black dots clouded her vision. She was suffocating. She was going to die, choking on her captors dick. Razor grabbed Rylai’s head and pushed her hard, twitching cock slowly, deeper into Rylai’s throat. “No, No No!!” Rylai tried to scream, only to find Razor’s cock lodged deep into her throat, making her screams come out as muffled whines. Rylai could only lie helplessly, feeling the harsh pressure of the thick deep hitting the end of her colon. 

Razor growled, moving her long dick deeper into the innocent girls lewd mouth, her hands tugging and grabbing a fist full of soft golden hair. Her mouth was so soft and wet and welcoming. It felt like an inescapable magnet, sucking her deep. The look of defiance was still in the blond girl's eyes, but it had long since lost its will, lost that determination, overflowing with tears of humiliation and pain. Razor almost ejaculated from that look of hatred and humiliation. Because somewhere in that look was a glimmer of pleasure. The small girl was actually taking some pleasure from being humiliated and face-fucked. What a little slut. 

Razor smiled. She was going to strip away all that pretentiousness and innocence that this girl wore on, showing and molding the slut that she could be and was inside. And she was going to enjoy every second of doing so. She gasped, feeling her cock throb inside the girl's throat. She was nearing her climax. She growled, grabbing the Rylai’s blonde locks harder, stalling, enjoying every sensation, the wetness, the warmth and the heavenly soft yet tight deep part of her throat, choking tight around her throbbing dick. 

Rylai gasped, almost suffocating, an unbearable burning sensation taking control of her lungs. The black spots were covering across her vision, forming nightmarish tessellations, as her insides clenched and squirted uncontrollably, sending uncontrollable jolts of intense pleasure shooting deep into her. Before she could pass out, Razor pulled out from the deep part of her throat, letting her breathe, but still buried within her mouth. “I'm gonna cum.” Her captor whispered, her eyes rolling to the back of her head. “I'm going to cum. And you had better not spill a drop. You are going to swallow all of it.” 

Rylai barely had time to react, before Razor unloaded her seed into her mouth, pouring the girl scalding liquid deep into her throat. The semen was hot and mushy, and Rylai spasmed and choked, as she tasted the slightly bitter tang of it. Rylai felt the woman’s dick pulse again and again, as waves and waves of thick semen spilled into her mouth. Desperately trying not to swallow, she felt her cheeks expand, trying to take the load. When she couldn't take anymore, she gagged and spat out all of the semen, making a puddle on the floor. The white tidal wave poured out of her mouth, spraying on the floor. 

“What happened? Couldn't handle the load?” Razor sneered, looking at the girl pathetically cough out a mess of tears, mucus and semen on the marble floor, gasping pitifully. Ah. She loved it when she broke defiant people. Although by the hateful look in her eye, her breaking was far from over. “But i told you not to spill a drop, you lewd bitch.” She grabbed Rylai’s head again, this time not bothering to go slow. 

Rylai had thought that her previous deep throat ordeal was hell. But it was nothing as compared to what she felt now. Razor was not going smooth and slow like she had a few minutes ago. She grabbed Rylai by her silky golden curls, and stuffed her dick mercilessly into the smaller girl’s mouth, ramming the shaft deep into her throat, seemingly uncaring if she choked or not. This was not for enjoyment, after all. This was punishment. Each thrust was fast and rough, and Razor gave her the hardest face-fucking of her life. She was suffocating and gagging as the thick head rammed into the back of her throat, making her feel like throwing up. But somewhere deep inside her, the pulsing in her insides was becoming more needy, more intense. Somewhere deep inside her, she enjoyed being humiliated. Sex fluids ran down her thighs, dripping and flowing freely. 

Razor threw her head back, feeling how soft Rylai’s throat was once again. Rylai choked, her eyes watering. “You don't like swallowing, right? Then don't. I'm gonna let it all out on your slutty little face.” Razor hissed, feeling the raw pleasure overtake her once again. Rylai squirmed, whimpering pathetically, choking on the dick that was stuffed deep into her mouth. 

As she felt her orgasm take her, Razor pulled her shaft out of Rylai’s soft little mouth, and came all over her face. Rylai shrieked, as stream after stream squirted on her face, covering her face in streaks of thick whitish-grey fluid. She gasped, forcing her eye shut, as Razor jacked all over Rylai’s face, spilling her thick seed on the smaller girl. Razor felt a surge of pleasure. It felt so good, punishing impudent people like her, humiliating them. The thought of it made her cum again crudely, spraying yet even more semen, thick and hot all over the writhing girl’s body. 

She gazed down at her handiwork, admiring it. The innocent girl was reduced to a gasping, panting mess on the floor, covered head to toe in streaks of her seed. She felt a surge of pride. This was not the first of her prisoners that she had violated and humiliated. She has lived an eternity after all. But this was one of her most enjoyable ones by far. 

A sudden wave of tiredness overtook her. She sighed, smiling, feeling much more calm. As much as they loathed each other, she had to agree with Pudge on one thing: torture did help reduce stress. Her tight shoulders were looser, and she felt light headed. She looked at Rylai, covered in semen, giving her the evil eye. She wasn't broken yet. What were the odds. 

“That was a night's worth of good work.” Razor smiled, walking over to her captive. “I see no reason why you shouldn't take a rest...Except for that look of defiance in your eyes. It tells me more discipline needs to be enforced.” 

The taller girl walked over a the dark corner of the room. She had to pick the best tools to suit the job. Taking into consideration Rylai was still in arousal, what was the best way to inflict agonizing torment? She pulled a blanket of a stainless steel table, bolted against the wall. On it lay a variety of equipment: gags, restriction devices, dildos, vibrators, eggs, handcuffs, to name a few, in a different variety of shapes, sizes and functionalities. 

In the middle of the room, Rylai lay on the mat, naked, covered in her captors creamy semen, humiliated. She felt like crying, rolling into a ball. But she couldn't do that. She couldn't let Razor know how much she was hurt. She had to be strong, until she escaped. She would take her vengeance then. She would strike back against her captor, make her pay and regret every humiliation she had bestowed upon this small girl. 

How Rylai would have enjoyed to grab the taller woman by the throat and throttle her to death, choking her the way she had mercilessly choked the blonde girl. But she couldn't move. The aphrodisiac in the healing salve had a paralyzing property. But maybe..

She could feel strength returning to her arms, returning to her body. If she could try to stand up... She had seen razor walk off to a far end of the room. She knew from memory that the room was around forty meters wide. If she could get up, and find a weapon, she could try an assault on her captor when she returned. 

Slowly, she began to push. She got to her knees, using her hands to steady herself in a foetal position. She ignored how much she wanted to scream and cry. Arousal ran down her thighs, thick and slick. She was still nude under the stimulant’s influence. But it was waning. In a few minutes she would- 

A foot pressed against her back, forcing her back down on the mat. She gasped, the air being forced out of her lungs. Razor looked down at her, smug. “Did you try to escape?” she cooed, grabbing Rylai’s arms and tying them behind her back. “You are a lot harder to break than your appearance would suggest. This is going to be more fun than I thought.” Razor leered, tying the final knot, before turning Rylai over. 

Rylai now lay on her back, her legs spread side open by a spreader bar Razor had fastened around her ankles, keeping them wide apart. Razor often joked with Akasha that she ran a hardware shop in her basement. Although that was actually somewhat true. She had hired out the souls of a few master blacksmiths just to craft these sexually amusing items for her usage, providing them in return a more luxurious afterlife. They worked for her, she paid them. Was it corruption? Probably. But it was amusing and beneficial for her, so it didn't rock the boat. 

Rylai could only watch helpless, lying on her back, as Razor approached her. Her arms, tied behind her torso struggled against the thick, smooth rope tying them together. “My dear, do you know what this is?” Razor smiled, holding up a pair of what looked like panties, had there not been a metal cage of sorts where the crotch should have been. Rylai glared at the woman keeping silent. 

“It is a chastity belt.” Razor smiled, attaching it around the girl's waist. Rylai twisted and struggled, trying to make it hard for Razor, but in the end, the belt was fastened around her womanhood. She could feel the cage pressing against her wet, throbbing slit, which was still sensitive from the aphrodisiac. “It is going to prevent you from touching yourself. As if the ropes don't already stop you from doing that.” Razor smiled. 

At these words, Rylai’s face blushed a deep red. “As- as if I would do that!!” She snarled in her captor’s face. 

“Good.” Razor leered, before uncapping the green container and pouring more salve onto the helpless girl's pussy. Rylai shrieked in shock. Then in a few seconds, the screams became uncontrollable screams of pleasure, as the aphrodisiac took hold of her, making her arousal flow like a stream down her legs, her clit twitching and her inner walls clenching helplessly. 

Razor took out a ball gag, and stuffed it into her mouth, strapping the buckle quickly, tightening the gag. Rylai’s lewd screams became muffled, behind the rubber ball. “This is to ensure you don't bite your tongue off and kill yourself. That wouldn't be fair now. That aphrodisiac in the salve was meant to be rubbed on the person's skin. I wonder what it will it do if poured onto a person’s pussy directly.” she smiled, seeing Rylai twitch and thrash against the floor mat, tears rolling down her face, her eyes wide and pleading, drool running down her mouth. Oh that look. Razor could cum again just by staring at her. But she had stayed up tonight late enough. She had a whole day to plan ahead for tomorrow. 

“Oh yes. And here's something to remember by, at least for tonight.” Razor took out a small rectangular box and pressed a button. Immediately, the chastity belt, pressed tight to Rylai’s groin shot up, vibrating intensely against her. Rylai’s screams hit a new octave, as her eyes rolled backwards, her back arched. Immediately, the vibration stopped, leaving gasping, her eyes tearing. Barely a few second later, the vibration began again, making her squeal once more. 

“It was very hard to forge this one.” Razor smiled, looking at Rylai’s spasming and screaming form. The girl was gyrating her hips in the air, trying to release the pleasure that was building up inside her. “It automatically turns itself off before you climax, and turns itself on again afterwards. Perfect for denying orgasms. You'll be nice and edged out through the night, on the brink of cumming but unable to. I hope you learn your lesson.” 

Rylai barely heard the woman. Her mind was tearing itself apart, the sharp pleasure in her groin making her scream and thrash about, postulating her groin in the air, trying to find the release that was not coming to her. The room was filled with the sound of her sobs and screams, and the vibrating cage as it rubbed and stimulated the girl mercilessly. 

Razor smiled, as she closed the door behind her, leaving the small girl alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gets darker from here on out. Smut resumes at chapter 4.


	3. Chapter 3

The sun almost never shone in the underscape. It was always night, or dawn, or dusk. At most, the sun only peeked out for a few minutes, before setting again, plunging the world into shadows again. Across the weeping fields, and the lake of destitute, sat the narrow maze, the only way in and out of the underscape. Unlike what it's name Suggested, it wasn't underground. Rather, it was everything, yet nothing. Tangible, yet ambient. It was, in other words, a spiritual realm. Purgatory, for a simpler term. Except if purgatory held the souls of the damned and guilty. 

And ruling over it all was the sleeping woman. She was young, looking nearly over twenty-three. She slept peacefully, smiling in her sleep on the giant bed in the middle of her room. The entire room was coloured in blue and black, commanding an air of a commanding yet passive tone. Her favourite colours. Her hair, silky black and deep as sin, covered the bed like a little carpet. Outside, the Jaskunas, black leathery bat creatures howled their sorrowful mating cries. A sign that ‘morning’, or more accurately, the start of the day had arrived. 

The sleeping girl stirred, slowly getting up. She stretched a bit, groaning as her spine lengthened a bit. Pushing her blue and black bear away, she yawned a bit crudely, smacking her lips. Hmm. What to do today? She thought, as she stepped out of her night clothes, a short bra and a thin pair of shorts, which were blue and black as well. Leaving them on the floor, she walked, naked, over to her bathroom. As she passed the window, she saw a lone Jaskuna, sitting on a tree near the castle gates, looking at her, its three bulbous red eyes twitching. 

Feeling in the mood, she pointed her finger at it. A streak of white lightning burst forth, tearing into the black flesh, setting it ablaze. It screamed, as it twitched, falling over, paralyzed and on fire. It hit the edge of the gate below it, impaling itself on the sharpened spear head.

Immediately, several Jaskunas swooped down and tore into it, biting down into its burnt flesh, as it died, screaming and thrashing. The lies of compassion had no place here. Razor liked it that way. 

She walked into her luxurious shower, turning it on, letting the hot water berate her, steam rising freely into the air. She ran her hand against the wall, and blue runes lit up at her touch, playing music that suited her morning mood. If she was annoyed, it would scream blazing rock music at her. If she was in a calm mood, it played jazz. Today, it played a Victorian opera, composed in the early 1800s. Beautiful. 

Once she was done, she stepped out of the shower, hot water dripping off her. It was always chilly in the underscape, so it could be a bit cold at night. Thankfully, she had hot water on the morning. If she didn't, there had better been a good reason. If not, heads were going to roll. Razor stood in front of the mirror inspecting her body. Perfect complexion, her hourglass figure slim and attractive. Her butt was a bit small though. But that was okay. Today she did her hair up in a complicated hairstyle, high as it was complex. 

There was a knock on her bathroom door. 

“Mistress Razor.” She opened the door and stepped out, naked, looking at the man who had knocked. He was in a prim and proper suit, his sleek white hair combed back neatly, a man-bun behind his head. A old face with a slight beard, but a calm one. He was the only one on the entire castle and possibly the world who wasn't scared of Razor. In fact, he often playfully chided her when she was misbehaving. Scars, symmetrical and down his face, showed his unbroken defiance and will that had impressed his blue mistress. His name was Sebas. He had been a butler in his previous life as well as a serial killer. His master had him drawn and quartered as punishment. And now he served Razor loyally. She liked his dry wit, and his sadistic streak. She sometimes let him torture lost souls with her. 

“It's nine o clock. Do you want poached grey Crabs caught from upstream or steamed chicken with some seasoned vegetables? Breakfast is a very important meal of the day.” he smiled, picking up her night clothes from the floor. He was probably the only one who was unfazed by her nudity. Every other castle staff would blush or look away, their faces red and flushed. It was aggravating that there was an exception. 

“Chicken, please.” Razor replied lazily. Sebas smiled. “Good choice, my dear mistress.” he picked out a dress for her from the cupboard, another black and blue low cut blouse with a tight skirt. Crouching down, he began to dress her. “You have a dinner meeting later at seven. It's with your friend Visage. He says he will bring the wine. Akasha has also messaged me to ask you when she can have her turn with your new toy.” Sebas finished up tugging her skirt and started working in the blouse. “There's also an issue. The Radiant know you have abducted their spy. They are hosting a trade and barter with you personally at 5:30, global time.”

“The prisoner is a spy?” Razor asked, somewhat surprised. “Did they tell you that?” she asked sharply. 

“It’s what I suspect. From what I gathered, there would be only that logical conclusion why she was even so deep in Dire territory in the first place. She was planted there. With a group of others. Somehow, their cover is blown, and she has to make a break for it.” Sebas continued, doing up her blouse. 

“So she was there to gather information?” Razor asked. Sebas was the strategy expert here. “Or, they put them there to sabotage something.” Sebas continued, smiling. “That's what I suspect. And its it's important, too. If not, they wouldn't have tried a trade.”

“Your thoughts?” 

“You must not let her go, no matter what they offer you. She's an instrumental piece of their plans as of now.” Sebas decided, after a moment of thinking. He pulled up Razor’s black stockings up her long, smooth legs. 

“Finally, you have seven hundred lost souls in the narrow maze to handle by noon. It's a light schedule for today, I feel. We could just whip half of them and send the other half to hell. Maybe pick out one or two more to work in the castle. Your thoughts?” Sebas asked, finishing up her blouse. 

“That sounds evil and wonderful. I honestly pay you too little Sebas.” Razor smiled. 

“You don't pay me.” Sebas pointed out, as he left the room. 

“Exactly!!” The woman giggled. Sebas was a good guy. He was a complete psychopath, so as long as he got to kill and torture intruders and prisoners whenever he felt like it, he was satisfied. Honestly, working with a psychopath is not as difficult and complex as one might assume, part from cleaning up the prisoner's bodies. 

Speaking of prisoners...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut resumes in chapter 5. Holy hell, Google docs is painful to write on.


	4. Chapter 4

“MMM!! MM!! MM!!” 

As Razor gently swung open the large iron clad door, muffled screams of pleasure greeted her ears. Good. Rylai was still the position Razor had left her last night. She would be worried if there was no sound. Either the victim had passed out from cardiac arrest, or had killed themselves by biting their own tongue off. Of course, she was only worried that she couldn't torture them anymore than she wanted to. 

Rylai lay on the mat on the center of the room, weakly spasming and thrashing. Each furious buzz of the chastity belt against her groin made her about something unintelligible, making her thrust her hips in the air before sagging again, like a malfunctioning marionette. Her skin was paler than yesterday, and there were rings around her eyes, which were wide and watering, rolling back uncontrollably as the metal cage vibrated harshly against her throbbing pussy, arousing her stiff clit. The semen she was covered in was long dried up, leaving her coated by a sheen of white. 

Razor approached the girl. Judging by the way her body was thrashing and wriggling, it was safe to infer that the paralyzing aphrodisiac had worn off. Still, the rough edging and stimulation throughout the night had kept her awake and screaming. The thought of that made Razor’s shaft twitch and harden. But now was not the time. She was saving that for a more appropriate time in the afternoon. 

But for now, it was time for comfort. To break somebody, there had to be balance. Like good cop and bad cop. Now it was time to play the good cop. She stalked up to the twitching girl, who looked at her with fearful, pleading eyes. She smiled as she stepped down on the cage, forcing it to press and bite into Rylai’s small crotch. Taking the controller out, she pressed a button, setting the vibration on its highest mode.

Rylai screamed, as the orgasm she was being built up to the entire night hit her, its waves overwhelming her and making her thrash, slamming her body up and down against the mat. She screamed into the rubber gag, her shrill moans bouncing off the rooms wide walls. She came for what seemed like an eternity, before sagging down to the floor, semi conscious. 

Gently but quickly, she removed the chastity belt and the rubber gag, letting the girl pant and gasp on the floor, tears flowing down her face. Razor smiled inwardly. She had to act genuine. What was going to happen later would be so much more delicious if she bought her act. God, she hated playing the good cop. But she could do it surprising too well for her liking. 

Rylai gasped, crying tears of shame and embarrassment. Fatigued from a night's worth of sexual torture, she lay on the floor, breathing heavily, semi conscious. As she gazed up, she saw the beautiful face of her tormentor, Razor. Although tired and weak, she shrank back in fear and disgust, wary of what she was going to do next to her. 

Instead, Razor just quietly lay next to blonde girl, gently cradling Rylai in her arms. Rylai felt Razor’s soft chest and warmth, as Razor held her tight. “Hey, Rylai.” She whispered, voice filled to the brim with astounded like affection and genuine honesty. “I'm so sorry.” She cooed, patting the sobbing girl on her back. 

“I'm so sorry I behaved the way I did last night. It was wrong. But I'm going to make it up to you, alright?” Razor whispered gently, warmly. Rylai murmured something inaudible, in a trance. The last night of ordeal had shook her. Now she lay, cradled in the woman's arms, barely stirring. 

Was she sleeping? Good lord she was. Very undignified. Not to mention impolite. Razor gently lay the blonde girl on the mat, wiping off the drool on her dress, before summoning Sebas by clicking her fingers. 

In less than eight seconds, a polite knock rebounded at the door, and Sebas entered.

“Give her the guest room, clean her up first though. When she wakes up, feed her something nice. I want her buttered up, especially after last night.” Razor ordered the taller man, who nodded, picking up Rylai’s sleeping form and carrying her off. 

Razor looked at her sleeping form as she was carried away. Rylai was so innocent. It made her a little sorry about what she was going to do at 5:30 in the afternoon. 

()

Rylai began to stir at around 4:30. She woke up, her body aching all over. Her blonde hair was a tangled mess. She blinked her eyes, feeling her vision clear up. Her throat was dry from a screaming. Memories of last night hit her. She remembered how she had been tied down and abused, left alone to be edged over and over again. It had almost broke her. Throughout last night, she had wished for death more times than she could count, as her thrashing body was overwhelmed by the stimulation and pleasure she couldn't get rid off. 

She looked around, once again lost by the sudden change in surroundings. She was in a room, on a very soft bed. It was wide, easily twice her height in width. The comforters were pure white and airy, light yet warm. She also had been bathed while she was unconscious- she was no longer covered in Razor’s fluids anymore. She smelled like lavender and herbs. Someone had also changed her out of the black lingerie that she had been forced to wear last night. She was in a white bathrobe, that looked like it was made to fit someone else bigger than her. 

“Oh, you are awake.” A voice from behind her. She jumped up instinctively, quickly pulling the comforter up to her chin, her back near the corner of the bed frame. The voice came from an old man. Tall, a bit effeminate looking, with a short beard. His face was disfigured by long scars, cutting down his cheeks and forehead, a symmetrical pattern. His sleek white hair was combed backwards, and he was dressed in a sharp black suit. 

“Good afternoon, Ms. Rylai.” The man greeted her, as he got up from his seat and bowed a little. “I hope you have rested well.” He whispered, his voice a bit rough. “My name is Sebas. I am Ms. Razor’s butler, and yours too, as long as you are considered a guest.” 

“Uh.. thank you..?” Rylai murmured awkwardly. She had expected to be treated like livestock, or a slave, at the very least. This was a surprising turn of events. Did last night really happen? It seemed impossible that she had been raped and sexually humiliated just over several hours back. 

“Ms. Rylai, we have some cold milk as well as poached herring for tea, if you want.” Sebas smiled again, pushing a small silver cart over. Inside was a grey coloured fish steak covered garnishing and vegetables. Next to the plate was a small teacup of pure white liquid. Sebas took the platter of food and placed it on her bedside table. 

Rylai had not ate anything the night before, and hardly realised how unbelievably hungry she was. She quickly wolfed down the first bite, and finished the food in less than a minute, gulping down the milk. Her stomach stopped growling after the first few bites. After she was fed and down with the food, Sebas quietly took the platter off the table, putting it back on the trolley. 

“Ms. Rylai, My mistress would like to see you at 5:30 in her businesses room, so you have a hour or less for leisure. What do you want to do?” Sebas asked politely, still smiling. 

Rylai was unnerved by Sebas. It was that calm smile that he wore. He never let any form of emotion slip. And while it looked like a pleasant smile at first, it reminded her of a shark, circling its prey beneath the surface. He reminded her of her acquaintance, Mortred, who was a sister of the veil, an elite group of assassins. She was always smiling calmly, even when she slit her enemy’s throats. If there was one thing she had learnt, it was that people who smiled a lot were the most dangerous people. They had a cruel indifference to them, as if killing was not a big deal. 

“Uh.. I.. I would like to bathe first, if that's alright with you.” Rylai decided. Sebas nodded and clicked his fingers. A small boy with golden hair appeared at his elbow. Rylai gasped. The boy had a single eye. The other eye was torn out of its socket, leaving a black hole, with a long red scar running down the length of his face, disfiguring him. 

“Zeyres.” Sebas told the boy. “Bring Ms. Rylai to the toilets, please. Also, get the clothes Mistress has prepared for her.” 

The boy nodded, and gestured for Rylai to follow. Sebas nodded at Rylai. “Goodbye for now, Ms. Rylai.” he smiled. “Zeyres will take good care of you.” Zeyres looked at Rylai and smiled. Rylai awkwardly smiled back, unsure of what to do. The eye socket was really unnerving. Did Razor do that..? She wondered as the boy led her out of the room. 

They left Sebas and walked down a corridor The castle, whichever Rylai decided it was, was disturbing. The air was cold and austere. The lighting in most corridors were dim, as if owned by a very traditional vampire. Knight suits of armor decorated the sides of some walls. And the pictures. They were gruesome portraits. Of armies assaulting each other, killing helpless villagers, looting their homes, pillaging and raping the women. Every once in awhile, a picture of people being tortured appeared on the wide magnificent castle walls. 

It made Rylai shiver. 

And all the while the boy walked, leading her through a zig-zag maze of a castle. Each staircase was marble or cobblestone. The humility of wood had no place here. Rylai had lost count of the amounts of turns and twists they had undertaken. Zeyre never spoke a word throughout the entire trip, leaving a cold silence in the air. Somehow, Rylai felt he was looking at her. 

“Uhm, hello?” She said to the back of the boy's head. The boy continued walking. She quickly jogged awkwardly, trying to keep up. 

“Uh, my name is Rylai. You are Zeyres, correct?” She continued, trying to make conversation. The boy stopped, turned and faced her. 

“Uhm, Zeyres,” Rylai said, hoping that she finally caught his attention. “I hope that we can be good friends in the future, I really do-” The boy remained silent. Rylai was unnerved. The boy looked.. hungry. The way his single hazel eye stared at her, looking take her like she was a slab of meat on a chopping board. Rylai took a step back involuntarily. Was he going to try and..eat her?!

The boy pointed at the door next to her, breaking her out of her trance. 

“This is the shower room. Are you not going in?” A voice with an English accent pierced her mind. She gasped. It took her a second to realise the words came from Zeyres. He wasn't moving his lips, he was using his mind to speak.   
“I'm sorry if I scared you.” Zeyres smiled, looking at her kindly. “Rest assured, I don't want to eat you. Sebas told me not to hurt you.” 

“Uh.. thank you?” Rylai smiled at the smaller boy, who return her smile. “I will wait here for you. Please, continue.” The golden haired boy continued, lips stationary. 

She quickly stepped into the shower room. “Oh god that had been so awkward. Please never let that happen again.” She thought to herself, only stopping when she realised Zeyres could probably hear her. 

The moment she entered, she was stunned by the bathroom. It was large and luxurious, able to serve at least ten or twenty people. Marble pavings gave the bathroom a monochrome yet elitist feel. Rylai gulped. Everything was too grand for her liking. At the far end of the wall was a large glass window, expansive and wide, showing off the scenery of the underscape. The castle was surrounded by woods. Lots of it. The grey trees seemed to occupy the entire eye, casting the illusion of a grey carpet. In the distance, Rylai could see the Narrow Maze, a twisting labyrinth of stone and mist. 

Quickly remembering what she was here for, she stripped off her bathrobe, hanging it up on a nearby coat hook. There was a large communal bath next to the glass wall, but she didn't feel comfortable enough to use it yet. Everything just seemed so… grand and expensive. She knew that nobles like Rubick did have their fair share of richness and luxury, but this was beyond her. 

She stepped into a stall, and moaned as the first wave of hot water hit her. It felt amazing, and she scrubbed herself down to her knees, feeling her tiredness and aches drain out of her with the water. 

“Ms. Rylai.” Zeyres voice rebounded in her mind. “ I have your clothes ready, please quickly finish up.” Rylai smiled. At least there was a friendly face in this new, hostile environment. Quickly tying a towel around herself, she dried herself up and walked out of the stall. 

Zeyres was waiting for her near the communal bath, with a freshly pressed blouse and skirt in his hands. Both of them were made with light fabrics and were silver and light blue, matching with her golden hair. “Here you go, Ms. Rylai. I hope you found your shower most enjoyable.” Zeyres continued. “Mistress would like you to wear this to the meeting.” 

Rylai looked at the clothes presented to her. “Would she?” she asked skeptically. Razor had not done anything that warranted her trust. This was a new and worrying complication. 

“Ms. Rylai.” Zeyres asked. “Why do you think so badly of Mistress?” his fluffy golden hair and innocent eye made Rylai feel strangely guilty, as if being cynical about Razor was an unforgivable crime. True, what she had done yesterday was unforgivable and cruel, but she seemed to have turn about a new leaf. 

“Don't you?” Rylai finally asked, looking at the quiet boy. 

“Not especially.” Zeyres replied. “She is kind to her servants, and treats them generously. Yes, she can be cruel, but she is also fair.” He continued, tilting his head at an angle. “The servants know what she does to her prisoners, how she treats them like livestock. But to us, she is kind and good.” 

“You don't want to escape?” Rylai asked, puzzled, as she unbuttoned the blouse. “Turn around please, Zeyres.” She quickly said, remembering that the boy was still in her presence. 

“Where can I escape to? This world is all i know now.” Zeyres smiled sadly, gesturing as he turned. “And even if I had a choice, I wouldn't go. Sebas is like a father to me. Mistress is kind, no matter what she may have done to you last night.” 

“Aren't you afraid of them?” Rylai continued, trying to probe Zeyres. “Why would you continue to want to live with them?” 

Zeyres looked at her. “Yes. We all are.” He decided, after a moment's hesitation. “You are trying to convince me to help you escape the castle, correct?” Zeyres looked at the taller blond haired girl. 

Rylai blushed, guilty. “Yes, Zeyres. I am. I have to see my friends. Razor may be kind to you, but she is… misguided.” Rylai whispered. “I have to return to my friends defeat her. For the sake of all that is good.” 

“What is good?” 

Rylai looked at the little boy, stunned. “Pardon?” 

“What is good?” Zeyres continued, not smiling or moving his lips. “By definition it's the opposite of evil. If whoever Mistress is against is good, that makes her evil. But she is good to us, her servants. Does that really make her evil?” He continued, turning around to look at her. “Such concepts are two sides of a coin. Its how we look at it.” 

Rylai looked at him. She was more confused than she had been before. Razor was not a good person. She couldn't be. But this small golden haired boy told her different. 

“I'm so sorry for you, Ms. Rylai.” Zeyres finally said, breaking the silence. “To be so young, yet so confused. You shouldn't be here. It was harsh destiny, cruel fate that brought you here. I'm so sorry, but I have no power over anything that will happen-.” he paused suddenly as if he had said something he wasn't supposed to have said. 

“ Sorry, what?” Rylai whispered, her blood freezing in her veins. Something was going to happen. She could feel it. 

Zeyres shook his head. “I've told you too much already. Anymore and Sebas will be mad at me.”  
Rylai grabbed his arms and kneeled down, looking him in the eye. He gently tore his arms out of her grasp. 

“Please, Zeyres. Tell me. I need to know!!” she cried, desperate. Her stomach was doing flips and twists. “”Please!! I need to know-” she cried, eyes tearing up in hopelessness. All the hope she had was suddenly shaken, and the reality if it all struck her. Zeyres gently hugged her, looking like he was about to cry as well. 

“I can't. Anymore and Sebas-” Zeyres suddenly fell silent. 

Rylai turned around, eyes wide, and saw Sebas standing behind them, smiling down at her, furious. The same smile that never seemed to change. Right now, it had an air of utmost cruelty. It seemed in many ways sinister. 

“Ms. Rylai.” He smiled, looking coldly at the two of them. “It's almost 5:30. We should hurry down to Mistress’s business room.” His cold, grey eyes never seemed to take their eyes of Zeyres. In her arms, Zeyres trembled.

()

Razor paced the room, thinking to herself. The room was huge, at least 20 meters long, with a throne facing the double doors. Each piece of the floor was made from pure sapphires and obsidian slabs, each price asymmetrical to each other. She was already dressed in her armor, prepared for the meeting. Her blue metal armor was polished to a shine, and her quilt was fastened tight around her hips, giving her gender a ambiguous vibe. Her high heeled boots made clacking noises as she walked. 

What to do..what to do. She had no doubt Sebas was right. The girl couldn't be released. The meeting was not only impractical from her standpoint, but also boring. She resented that. 

But Razor also saw an opportunity to have some fun with Rylai. If not, she wouldn't even have considered attending the meeting. She was going to humiliate her prisoner in front of her friends, and at the same time, show that she meant business. 

“Such a memorable occasion should have an auspicious theme behind it.” Razor thought to herself. Maybe she could take Rylai’s first time in front of her friends, showing them how much of a slut she really was. That would be both humiliating and fun. Maybe she could whip her? That was always fun, but it got boring quick. Maybe make her kneel on the floor and walk on all fours like her pet? 

What to do, what to do…

Perhaps she could fill Rylai up with water or fluids before the meeting started, and begin it by forcing her to spew out of it. That could be interesting. Or even better, make her hold the enema in. The possibilities were endless-

“Ms. Razor.” A quiet knock on the door alerted her to Sebas’s presence. “Ms. Rylai has arrived. Is anything else needed?” he asked. Razor looked down at the artifact she was holding. Thin, golden, with an opal pearl in the center. The pearl shone a platinum light, reflecting off the light from every conceivable source. The necklace was priceless. 

“I suppose not, Sebas. Bring her in, and take your leave.” 

“As you wish, Mistress.” Sebas smiled, and walked out of the room. Razor thought about what to do for a second or two. The first idea was quite nice. And it was auspicious too. She quite liked it. 

“Uh, ex-excuse me?” A voice called out awkwardly, making her turn around. “Ms. Razor?” 

Razor turned around, and saw Rylai for the first time since yesterday. She looked stunning, her blonde hair clean and soft once again, wearing a neatly pressed blouse that for her nicely. The skirt was a bit long, but showed of her pale, slim calves. Nice. Razor could feel her lightning pole twitching in her dress, but controlled herself from jumping on the small blond girl and ravaging her. That came later. Once again, patience was a virtue that paid eternally. 

“Rylai!!’ She smiled, walking over to the blonde girl, who cringed back involuntarily. That was cute. Very cute. Razor had half a mind to bend the terrified girl over her knee and- 

“It's so good to see you. You look stunning, by the way. I hope you had enough rest?” Razor smiled cordially, tilting her head. Rylai blushed awkwardly. She wasn't use to people paying her compliments. Also, this woman had pretty much molested and tortured her last night, so her feelings were rather mixed. 

“I got you a present.” Razor smiled, taking out the opal necklace that she had been toying with.   
Rylai looked at it skeptically. She didn't want to look a gift horse in the mouth, but she was still wary of Razor and her gifts. It looked expensive though. What would Razor think if she didn't accept it? 

“Uhm, thank you, Ms. Razor.” Rylai spoke politely, not wanting to offend her host. She gently strung the amulet on, and it glowed a bit, bathing her face in a silvery light. She didn't want it, but she was somehow forced once again, into taking it. 

“No need to be so formal, Rylai.” Razor smiled. “Just call me Razor. Since you are staying here for now, the guest room you worked up in is your personal quarters.” Rylai blushed, unsure of all the pampering she was receiving. Usually it was her older sister, Lina that got the attention. The way she walked across the battlefield, throwing fire and lightning. Few tend to notice her when she next to her sister. “Thank you Ms.- I mean, Razor.” she replied politely. 

Razor gestured the flushed Rylai to follow her to her throne. “We are going to commence the meeting.” She told the blonde girl. I want you to stand by my side. You will not be in the underscape, and there is no way to escape, if that's what you are thinking about. Is that clear?” She spoke, her helmet distorting her voice with a metallic nasal twang. Rylai nodded, looking terrified. 

Razor closed her eyes, and started whispering. 

And they were suddenly no longer in the underscape anymore.


	5. A good compromise has to leave everyone dissatisfied.

The whole area was a blank, white void. Rylai looked around, and the void looked back at her. For miles and miles around, nothing but white silence resonated. 

“Hello?” She called deep into the blank space. Her cry came back, echoey and distorted. She looked at the white nothingness, trying to take everything in. 

“Don't stray too far.” Razor chuckled next to her. She was still sitting on the obsidian throne.”You will not believe how many people have got lost here.” she smiled, to Rylai, who was still awestruck at the sight she was seeing. 

“And don't take off that amulet.” Razor added. 

“Is it binding me to this reality?” Rylai asked. She had heard of artifacts that helped keep people tethered to certain worlds beyond the visible eye. The amulet was possibly one of these artifacts. Maybe she could try and escape by using it. She just needed to figure out how it would work-

“No. It looks nice on you. That's all.” Razor smiled. Rylai sagged in disappointment, before straightening herself up. At least this was something new. 

“Where are we?” Rylai murmured, once again caught by the wonder of the void they were in. 

“You don't know?” Razor asked, looking at her, pretending that she was surprised. “Didn't the Radiant let you in here to be part of their negotiations?” 

“Uh, no.” Rylai whispered awkwardly, blushing. “I wasn't.. wasn't really a high key member of the organisation. My sister was, though. She and a few of my other friends.” she added quietly, looking at the ground. 

“Oh. Alright then. Since you are the first associate I've brought here.” Razor purposely emphasized the word to the shorter blond girl, who seemed to be more flustered than before.

“This place is a neutral zone, a place of ancient magic. This is not our world. The ancients control it. There can be no violence for bloodshed in this place. Literally. You can't bring weapons or use harmful magic in this zone. You can't even punch anybody. It kind of makes it the perfect negotiation table.” Razor smiled, looking around. “Gets pretty boring though.” She chuckled. 

“Now we are currently waiting for your friends. The Radiant’s council will attempt to hold a trade and barter with me. In return for you, I will get what I want. Everyone is happy. You get to return home to your friends, and my friends get what they desire.” 

“You have friends?” The blond girl looked at Razor, giving her a somewhat defiant look. No doubt she was remembering what she had to undergo last night. 

“Of course. Don't you?” Razor asked, not even fazed. “Not very good ones, granted. But I expect you to have some. They are like slaves and torture equipment. Everyone should have one at least.” 

“Hold it!!” Rylai almost yelled. “What do you mean, not very good ones?” her blue eyes were suddenly more furious than Razor had ever seen since meeting her. She looked half ready to throw a fit. Razor swore inwardly, realising she had overplayed her advantage. She had been fairly sure Rylai would feel a bit hard about them leaving her for dead. 

“Well, I didn't want to sound rude-” Razor began tenderly-

“You certainly did.” Rylai snapped, suddenly sassy. 

“Wouldn't real friends let you be with them, instead of sending you on missions by yourself?” Razor whispered coyly. “You should be ruling with them, not serving them.” Razor pointed out nonchalantly. 

“They.. they had other things in mind. Not everyone is meant to rule, Razor. Some of us are meant to help others. Its called supporting. Not serving.” Rylai snapped back, still a bit agitated about Razor having a go at her friends. They cared about her didn't they? They were willing to negotiate with Razor.

“If you say so.” Razor smiled slyly beneath her helmet, keeping quiet. She had the advantage. She had already planted a seed in Rylai’s mind. Silence only let it grow, as the helpless girl brooded over the horrible thoughts running through her head. 

“They care about me.” Rylai blurted out. “That's why they are here. They want me back. They are willing to negotiate with you.” Unknowingly, she had already showed weakness, by talking first. Her mind was uncertain, and blurting out her thoughts was just a way to relieve the uncertainty and stress. And Razor knew it. 

“Of course.” Razor replied nonchalantly. “Don't think I do not appreciate the gesture. But do they want you back, or do they want what you have back?” 

“I'm sorry?” Rylai started, suddenly stiff and nervous. 

“Oh my dear girl.” Razor smiled. “Don't think I don't know you are a spy. You have something they need, something that will change the tides of war. That's why they want you so badly.” Razor smiled, repeating what Sebas had told her. 

“No!!” Rylai shouted, red faced. “They care about me. I’m their friend!!” she yelled, desperately. 

“Yes. You are their friend. But are they your friends?” Razor whispered calmly, in control of the situation.

“You sad, sad girl.” Razor continued, pressing the attack. “Always the support, never the core. Hurts doesn't it? You still think your so-called friends care for you?” She tried to seem sincere as far as possible. As if she was the only one that cared about Rylai. Once Rylai was alienated and alone, the real work could begin. 

“Of- of course. Don't be stupid.” Rylai snapped back. She sounded a lot less sure than before. “They just.. they just..” She fell silent quickly. “They just do.” She finished lamely. 

“Okay.” Razor sat back, casually stretching her back on her black throne. “But let me tell you this. By the end of today, I will peel the masks of their pretentious faces, and show you their true colours. Take my word for it.” She drummed her fingers on the obsidian throne. 

“If you dare do anything to my friends-” Rylai began, but was cut off by an echoing sound. The sound of a thousand bells, chiming in synchronicity. A circle lit in front of them, shining in a bright, silvery light. Ancient times poured out from all sides, filling the air, crackling. Ten seats were formed from thin air, each one for a member of the Radiant council. 

On the far left side, a majestic purple throne had erected itself, on it sat a beautiful lady, with purple locks and a half mask covering her face. 

Lanaya. 

Seeing Rylai, she immediately waved to the blond girl, who smiled and return the wave. Razor tensed up behind her, annoyed, and Rylai felt a bit smug. 

To the Lanaya’s right was a small man, a dwarf strapped with dozens of gadgets and ammunition cartridges. Sharpeye. His throne was a metallic design, cut smoothly from iron. Next to him, Lina, Rylai’s sister sat, on a red and yellow throne that comprised of flames. Before the throne was even formed, she had jumped off her seat and rushed over to hug Rylai, taking the blond girl by surprise. Razor growled inwardly. This was a negotiation, not a conjugal visit. 

“I'm glad you are alright!!” Lina hugged her sister tighter, her orange hair dancing and arching in the wind. “Razor didn't hurt you did he?” Lina threw a glare at the blue overlord, who calmly returned her gaze through the metal helmet. 

“Razor..” Rylai seriously considered telling Lina about what she had suffered last night. Then, she decided not to. It was already over, and there was no point getting her sister worked up. She had a fiery temper, and would possibly have set fire to the whole of hell if the devil annoyed her enough. 

“She- I mean he’s been kind to me.” Rylai shifted her weight uncomfortably, as Razor chucked a bit inwardly. She refused to tell Lina the truth, despite all she had suffered. Another sign she was already under her influence. “I'm still healthy, sis.” 

“You look paler than usual, have you taken your vitamins yet?” Lina nagged, suddenly sounding more like a mother than an older sister. “I knew we shouldn't have made you go on that mission, it was too dangerous.” she frowned, hugging her shorter, blond haired sister. 

Razor didn't even look at them, but she still somehow felt a twinge of emotion. Was it hatred? No, it was between hatred and rage. Jealousy was a more accurate term. Which didn't even make sense. She was Razor for God's sake. Anything she wanted was her’s to take-

“You must really care about her a lot, Lina.” Razor emphasized as much venom as she could into the last word. “To make her go on such a dangerous mission. I know who is not getting the “Best sister of the year” award in your household.” Razor hissed snidely. 

“Was I talking to you?” Lina snapped back at Razor, with equal amounts of sass. “I'm this close to ripping a new hole in you.” she growled, glaring straight into the slits in Razor’s mask. “If you know what's good for you, sit down and be quiet, you oversized bottle-opener.” 

Razor chuckled inwardly. This sass was new, and definitely unwarranted. She certainly hoped that they would meet one day in the underscape, where she would punish this impudent wretch for the words she said today. 

“You know, I usually would be terrified. But I don't get scared easily by hookers I pick up at market square bargain deals.” Razor drummed her fingers in the edge of the throne, smiling. She would usually have settled for ominous death threats, but in this case, mean comments would suffice. It was always fun. 

“You look like an device that the gets rid of an unwanted foetus.” The red haired girl snapped back, returning fire. Rylai actually giggled a bit after hearing it, stifling her laughter by biting her upper lip. Razor turned and glared at her, and she blushed and looked at the ground, still smiling. 

“Nice haircut. You look like someone dipped your head into bowl of spaghetti sauce.” 

“Cute helmet. You look like something Akasha keeps in her bedroom drawer. Is your stylist a big Lady Gaga fan?” 

“My god you are impossible. And overrated. Good thing your cleavage makes up for your attitude. Not much else though.” 

“One-v-one me mid-lane, you can-opener. I'll enjoy wiping your ashes and tears of the floor afterwards.” 

Insult after insult were hurled at each of the two combatants, who seemed to be dishing out and taking as much damage in as each other. Rylai smiled a bit inwardly. Even against an imperial underworld overlord, her sister was brash and fearless.

“Lina!!” a voice called from a broad man sitting on a throne made of wood and flowers. “Whenever you are done trash-talking, you can return to your seat.” Nature’s prophet chuckled a bit, his blue beard shaking. He twirled his staff casually, fidgeting and making petals rain from the end of it. 

“Ok!!” Lina laughed cheerfully. “See you sis. We'll get you out, I promise.” She hugged the shorter blond girl, who earnestly hugged her sister back. Razor almost snarled in fury, but held herself back, settling to clench her first violently as she watched the girl floated back to her red and gold throne. It wasn't the fact she had insulted her. Razor had no feelings for petty comments. It was that Lina had ignored Razor, as if she was not even there. The corrosive hatred Razor felt in her stomach was almost unquenchable. She quickly pictured the orange haired girl screaming in pain, nailed to a tree, and the acidic feelings subsided a bit. 

Rylai however, was overjoyed. She was no longer scared of the thoughts that Razor had planted in her head. These were her friends. They cared for her, she knew it. This outburst had done nothing but boosted her morale and enforced her hope. 

One by one, thrones rose from the white void, each one blossoming from the ground, nine in total. One red and turquoise for Huskar, who sat on his haunches. Another for enchantress, whose doe legs curled up, nestled in the lush green throne. The rogue knight, Sven, sat on his broad throne, clad in blue and gold. Io didn't even need a throne, the ball of light gently swaying around a spot. 

Finally, the old man in the center, sitting upon a throne of shining lights, appeared. Rylai looked at him, and bowed. He was the founder, their leader. 

“Razor.” Ezalor smiled behind his beard. “I'm glad you considered this meeting.” He was old beyond counting and wise beyond knowledge. He founded the Radiant organisation to ensure peace, and wage war against forces of evil and darkness, the Dire. 

“You too, old man.” Razor laughed, in an overly patronizing way. “Surprised to see Nessaj hasn't beat you to death yet.” 

“The Chaos Knight will battle me soon, don't you fret.” Ezalor chuckled. “I am one hardy old man. It's not yet time for my bedtime slippers, though.”

“I see you brought Lina. Anxious to reunite the sister together?” Razor whispered snidely. “Wouldn't have needed to happen if you didn't send Rylai off on a needless mission.” 

“That's quite enough formalities.” Huskar said firmly, his red mane wild and shaggy. “We should be discussing the negotiation.”

“Ah, straight to business.” Razor smiled. “Good.”

She pulled out a piece of scroll. “These are my demands.” She continued, getting off her throne and walking to the center of the council confidently. All eyes were locked on her, but she continued one, her head held high, her stance confident. 

“I want amnesty for me and my friends, should you win this war. And I also want their demands to be fulfilled.” Razor continued. “Black Arachnia will have the mountain all to herself, to raise her young. You will raise no finger against her. Mercurial will be allowed to kill whoever she pleases, until she reaches the state of higher transcendence. Rest assured. She won't kill anyone...important.” Razor finished delicately. 

“Akasha will have her tribute of three hundred handsome men and beautiful women annually.” Razor continued, as murmurs erupted from the council. 

“Visage will have his territory increased by thirty square kilometers, gaining access to whatever is in the boundary. And finally, Terrorblade will be freed from the seventh sanctum of hell. It is to my knowledge that you have a fraction of his soul locked in there. It will be released. You can try and imprison him again, I don't mind.” She added. “Any objections?” she turned to Rylai and smiled. 

All around the room, the council were quietly debating among themselves. Sven in particular, was especially adamant about Terrorblade being freed. “It took us decades to track him down and throw him inside. You want to let him out again?” He growled to Sniper, who sat, pondering the consequences. Murmurs filled the room. Enchantress was hesitant about the whole process, saying that they needed to sit down and think this through. It seemed everybody was wary about the steep demands.

“Ah. How fast faith goes out the window when your friends are like this.” Razor chuckled darkly, looking at the now pale faced Rylai. She causally leaned back in her dark throne, smiling like a cat that had cornered its prey. Rylai looked terrified, all the blood draining from her pale skin. 

“Shu-Shut up.” She quickly retorted. They were her friends weren't they? They would save her, no matter the costs. They had to. But as each second passed with uncertainty, she could feel the tide changing. More pointed gazes flickered her way, as if evaluating her like she was a item at a local bazaar. She felt her knees shake, trembling in fear and sorrow. Maybe Razor was-

“We should accept the demands.” A clear, soft voice rang out, breaking the murmurs. Lanaya looked at her council members. Rylai looked up, sensing a glimmer of hope. Razor frowned under her mask. 

“If we do win the war, it will be worth. How much can spectre kill? A thousand? Ten thousand? How much is that compared to what we will lose if the fighting continues? Terrorblade may be freed, but we have put him in once, we can do it again. Most importantly, we owe it to Rylai.” She looked at her blond friend across the room. “We ordered her to do the mission. We should be ready to pull her out, no matter the costs.” She nodded at her blond haired friend. Rylai felt a surge of happiness shoot through her. Even in difficult times, Lanaya thought about her wellbeing. Next to Rylai, Razor seemed a bit uncomfortable, gently drumming her hand on the side of her throne. 

“Lets not be biased due to the wellbeing of our ally.” Xin boomed from his red and gold throne. “Some costs seem too steep. Its unwise to take the bait. 300 men and women sacrifice to the succubus, for example. People will still suffer, which goes against all of what we have strived for.” Ember spirit sighed. “Still. I have no complains about accepting this demands, if we can win the war.”

Rylai felt a twinge of pain. Maybe Razor was right. Maybe the council only cared about her utility. As a way to end the war. No. She forced all thoughts out her mind. Lanaya did care about her. She was her truest and best friend.

“Alright.” Sven boomed. “We will have a vote. All in favour say-”

Rylai felt guilty deep inside, but she was secretly glad that they were going to get her out of this mess. Even if it caused the deaths of thousands and the enslavement of thousands more. She missed Lanaya and Lina. She missed her friends. She hated being stuck in a foreign land with only a terrifying overlord as company. She smiled, already feeling the warmth and security of home. 

“No.” 

The single word rebounded from the center of the council. Rylai’s heart plunged and plummeted, just as Razor’s lips raised behind her cold metal mask. Razor had calculated it perfectly. By putting somewhat steep yet reasonable sounding demands that she knew that the Radiant would not accept, she had effectively made it look like the council was abandoning Rylai. After all, she had laid her proposal, and the council had been the one to reject the idea. She had effectively hidden the fact that she didn't want Rylai to be released. 

Eight heads turned to the man who had said the final judgment. 

“As much as we need Rylai back to win the war, we simply cannot tolerate this.” Ezalor whispered, looking back firmly at all the other members. Finally, his eyes settled on Rylai, and his gaze became sad. 

“I'm sorry. It is the meaning behind the action. We were created to fight evil, not join forces to try and minimise it. We cannot tolerate or approve of some of these conditions, and thus, we can't accept this demands.” Ezalor sat up in his chair, looking straight at Razor, who watched him passively, not even a shred of emotion being shown. Rylai on Razor’s side, had already dropped to her knees, on the edge of begging and breaking down. 

“We will find another way to turn the tides of war to our side, Razor.” Ezalor turned his glare at Razor, looking at her hatefully. “Without your help.” 

Why? It was so unfair. Everytime she was sure that things were going her way, they twisted an entire round just to disappoint her and dash her hopes. 

“So be it.” Razor smiled coldly, as she looked at Rylai, who was tearing up. “See what they are, dear girl? They aren't your friends. They only care about you as an asset. Once the costs run to high, they let you drop.” Razor hissed, gently petting the weeping girl, relishing in the sweetness of her lies and the despair Rylai was slowly being pulled into. 

“You lying son of a-” Lina jumped up from her throne, looking ready to throttle Razor, her eyes livid. 

“Maybe we could reach a compromise!!” Lanaya quickly interjected, trying to help matters before negotiations deteriorated further. “Lina. Sit down.” she looked at the girl clad in red firmly. 

“Not until I strangle that filthy-”

“I said, sit down.” Lanaya hissed, her voice steely cold and hard. “Rylai is my friend too. It won't help if you keep acting like a ten year old. It won't get her back.” 

The two women glared at each other for a solid five seconds, each one refusing to back down. “Please.” Lanaya finally whispered, breaking the tense silence.

Lina took her seat. 

“Anyways, as I was saying,” Lanaya turned to face Razor. “Maybe we could try a compromise. Some demands, like the 300 men and women are too steep, we feel. We could renegotiate the deals-” 

“No.” Razor whispered harshly, staring back at Lanaya. She was enjoying it. The gritty reality she was forcing Rylai to witness. The way Lina was unable to strike her, even though she definitely wanted to. “The conditions stay. None of them will be changed.” 

“Please, Razor.” Lanaya implored, looking at the blond girl kneeling, broken, on the floor. “Rylai is meaningless to you. You are a rational being, so I urge you to accept a compromise, and at least gain something from this trade.” 

“Which is where you are wrong.” Razor suddenly sat up straight in her throne. It was a startling effect. Immediately, all the other nine council members sat up straighter in their seats. Even Io seemed to glow brighter, as if paying more attention. 

“I have many uses for a girl like Rylai. All of which are cruel and unpleasant.” Razor continued, snapping her fingers. The amulet around Rylai’s neck buzzed, and started glowing, magical runes and symbols brightening along its rim. Rylai gasped, feeling an ominous sensation course through her body. 

“But none of them are as cruel and unpleasant as what you have done today by betraying her. Whatever I do now, remember, I do it because you couldn't accept my demands. This is entirely your fault. And this is simply a sample of what you will expect for the days to come.” Razor looked directly at Rylai, and Rylai felt a shocking sensation running through her spine, through her back. 

“You will watch her until it's over. And you will do nothing.” Razor looked at each and every one of the ten hypocrites in front of her, daring them to make eye contact. “Because you can do nothing.” 

“Stand up.” Razor spoke, looking directly at Rylai. Rylai gasped, as she felt her body suddenly jerk up. Her knees were trembling and her eyes were still watering, but her body forced itself onto her feet, against her will. 

“What trickery is this?” Sven roared from his throne, leaping to his feet. “Black magic? Here?” 

“The ancients are weaker than you think.” Rylai was forced to bend on her knees in front of Razor’s throne, in front of Razor’s crotch. “Believe me, this is not the influence of poultry magic. The binding curse on that amulet is beyond your era, child.” Rylai leaned forward, and undid the fly of Razor’s garment.

The amulet was compelling her, distorting her mind to Razor’s will. Despite her eyes watering and crying, her fingers began to undo the knots, one by one, her fingers getting lower and lower. As the knots got more an and more loose, the bulge in Razor’s quilt became more and more pronounced. 

Rylai looked up at the cold blue helmet, crying. Her hands however, disobeyed her mind and continued undoing the knots. Her mouth whispered a single word. 

Please. 

“Razor!!” Lanaya screamed from her throne, unable to even cast a single spell as she watched in horror at what unfolded in front of her. “Don't do this!! Please!! Think about how she feels!!” 

“Oh, I am, believe me.” Razor laughed, sitting back on her throne. As if agreeing with her, the bulge in her pants twitched, growing bigger. Rylai shrank back, trying to fight the hold of the spell, but the enchantment was too strong. Razor’s turgid length now rose in front of her, overshadowing her face. It was thicker than last night, veins trailing down the length in anticipation of what was coming next. 

“If you dare to make my sister even touch that thing, I'll fucking cut it off!!” Lina roared, her orange hair bursting into white flames. “You hear me?!” 

“Oh, I hear you.” Razor looked at Lina as she grabbed Rylai’s head and forced her soft lips over the head if her shaft. “I hear you loud and clear. You talk a lot, for a person who is about to watch her sister get deflowered.” 

“You dirty-”

Razor spreaded her legs, giving the ten council members, Rylai’s ten former ‘friends’ a better view of what the blond girl was doing. 

Rylai’s hand was working up and down Razor’s long shaft, which was now wet with saliva from her mouth. Her small lips were taking in almost every inch of it, as Razor grabbed her head, using her mouth as a flesh-light, roughly thrusting her thick meat rod deeper and deeper into the the helpless girl’s mouth. Rylai screamed something unintelligible as the hot length of Razor ran down her mouth, smacking the back of her throat, making her gag. 

Rylai blushed as Razor mashed her hips into her face, enjoying every inch of her wet, warm throat. Generally speaking, it was rude to rape prisoners in front of your enemies, but in this case, seeing Lina’s face of anguish was more than worth it, so Razor was more than willing to make an exception. 

“We should leave. This unsightly act should not have to be viewed by us.” Nature’s prophet boomed from his seat, sounding casual about how the whole situation played out. After all, he had no ties to the girl. She was a spy in wartime. Atrocities happened. “Send us back, Ezalor. We have bigger fish to fry-”

A right hook from his neighbour sent him sprawling into his seat. Lanaya was furious, her purple hair floating. “Say another word, Furion. I dare you.” Her purple eyes, usually calm, were filled with a maelstrom of rage and anger. She could only spectate what was going to happen. But even if that was all she could do for Rylai, she would do it. It was better than pulling out and leaving her feeling alone. 

Razor laughed, as she stuck her dick down a especially soft part of Rylai’s throat, making her gag. Tears were freely rolling down her face, her soft golden hair already messy from Razor’s rough grip. Her face was red, both from the pain and the embarrassment she felt from her friends watching her do such a lewd act. 

“You see, dear girl?” Razor laughed, as Rylai gagged, choking. Razor held her head still, forcing her to taste the length of her meat. Rylai looked so adorable with her mouth forced wide open and tears falling down her face. “They hardly care about you.” 

“That's enough of your bullshit!!” Lina roared, summoning lightning into her hand out of rage. Static filled the air, as a deafening sound, like two golden coins clunking together rebounded through the void. Razor just turned and laughed. Lina was unable to even throw the bolt, making her as powerful as a paper tiger. It must have been excruciating, having all the potential to do something, but being unable to do anything. 

“Oh yes. Where are my manners.” Razor laughed, looking at the nine steely faces facing her. Her hand grabbed Rylai’s hair roughly, pulling the girl off her shaft. Pulling Rylai’s face nearer to her groin, she shit shot her load all over the small girl for the second time in two days, covering her face with hot, sticky semen. Rylai shrieked in disgust. 

“Drink it.” Razor forced her shaft back into the small girl's mouth, making her suck the rest of the fluid off her thick shaft. Rylai’s throat swallowed each and every drop of the sticky load from Razor’s cock, which twitched happily. 

Lina gripped her throne harder. She would have struck Razor done where she stood if she had a chance. Nobody did that to her little sister. Nobody. 

“Rylai!!” She screamed. “Please!! Don't give up. I will come for you, even if it kills me, just hold on, please!!” Lina cried, as her own tears began to trickle down her face. 

“Such useless words.” Razor turned the sobbing blonde girl around, who looked at the ten council members in front of her. Her two small hands tried their best to cover her face, as she looked away in shame and humiliation. “If words had any power, Lina, neither of us would be here. My friends would have what they want, and you wouldn't be watching your sister take this Lightning pole up her lewd little slit.” 

“Shut up!!” Sven roared from his throne, getting to his feet. The other seven council members had not said a word, as if not wanting to get involved, but somehow still involved. “You will pay for this, Razor. I promise you. I will mount your head on a pike for all to see!!” 

“Oh please.” Razor looked at the broad man. “She's enjoying this far more than she lets off. She spent the whole of last night climaxing as a vibrating cage got her off.” Razor looked at the snarling face of Lina and the calm but furious face of Lanaya. “Or did she not tell you that?” 

“Anyways, so that we can all go home, I'll finish this fast. I have a dinner meeting at seven to catch.” She grabbed Rylai’s hips suddenly, making her gasp in shock. “Try to moan as loud as you can.” Razor whispered in her ear. “Show them how much of a slut you really are.” 

Razor positioned her thick rod at the entrance Rylai’s dripping slit, readying to tear her apart. Strong but slim arms grabbed Rylai’s legs, spreading them apart for the whole council to have a better view of her shaved little pussy that was about to get destroyed. “Please!! Look away!!” Rylai managed to scream, before Razor began to stuff the length into her. 

Rylai's scream reached a new octave, as Razor’s thick head brutally split her upset open, tearing her up. The shaft followed, thicker than the head. Each inch made Rylai scream and shudder, her back arched.

“Oh my god!!” She screamed, as she felt the length hit her cervix, crushing it. Razor giggled her hands trailing down Rylai’s chest, pulling her shirt up so that her friends could see her hard little nipples. “Please, stop!! I'm gonna-”

“Look at her cute little tits.” Razor smirked, giving them a little squeeze, making Rylai cry something unintelligible. “They are like little ice breakers. She's obviously enjoying this, aren't you, you little whore?” She growled, fiercely grabbing both her tits and pinching the sensitive nubs, making Rylai flush and moan louder. 

Sniper turned away, embarrassed. He was not the only one. Nature's prophet and Huskar both growled, and averted their eyes. 

“Now now,” Razor laughed, as she began to earnestly thrust her burning cock deeper into the the helpless girl, who began to cry out in pleasure, screaming out as orgasms ripped through her, rolling over and pulverising her like a volley of tidal waves. “You are missing the show!! Look at her slutty expression. Her pussy is just dripping. My god, it's so wet and tight.” Razor grabbed the girl's hips and began to force Rylai on her length, impaling the crying girl with synchronicity to her thrusts. 

Rylai covered her face, trying to hide her expression from the council members, but her lewd screams and moans rang out, as Razor began to thrust faster and faster into her tight insides, filling her up. Each thrust churned her insides up, mixing them and making her feel like vomiting. Razor’s thick length seemed to hit every sensitive spot in her walls, making her cry out in pleasure as the shaft when deeper and deeper inside her. 

“Wow. You are tightening up, you little slut. Cumming so soon?” Razor taunted, smacking the girl’s supple ass with a loud smack. Rylai screamed in a mix of pain and pleasure, and tightened up, her insides clenching violently on Razor’s dick. Razor growled, and grabbed her hips, letting go of all restraint, intent on violently pummeling the small girl with her hard cock. 

“UHHH!!” Rylai screamed, her hands covering her mouth. 

“Well, judging from everyone's looks, I suggest we pick up the pace. I'll just finish up with you and leave all of them be.” Razor looked at the back of the girl's head, as she skewered her. “But before you climax, let's tell our patient audience how good you feel, yes?” Razor smirked as she grabbed Rylai’s long blond hair, pulling it forcefully. “Go on.”

“This.. this doesn't feel go- good at all!!” Rylai screamed, her eyes watering, her body twitching and spasming in pleasure. She looked barely in control of her motor functions, as Razor mercilessly continued to pump her throbbing dick into her. 

“Now, now.” Razor let go off the blond girl's hair, and spreaded her butt cheeks, smiling to herself. Her asshole was also cute and pink. Razor looked forward to future sessions with her. “No lying!!” She sang, stuffing two of her fingers deep into Rylai’s tushy, running past the entrance and hitting her prostrate directly. 

The effect was instantaneous. Rylai jerked up from all the pleasure, as Razor continued to thrust into her while jabbing at her prostrate with her slender fingers. Rylai screamed once more, hitting a higher octave, as she twitched and shuddered in pleasure. 

“This feels amazing!!” she cried, as Razor smashed into her. Razor smiled. Admitting how good it felt would not only alienate Rylai from her comrades, it would open more opportunities for Razor to use her words against her. “I can't help it!! Please harder!! Blow your load inside me!!” Rylai screamed her thoughts and feelings, compelled helplessly by the opal amulet around her neck, controlling her mind. 

“Hey, she said it, not me!!” Razor laughed, looking straight at Lina who despite rainforests rolling down her cheeks, looked ready to start a war. 

“And as your reward..” Razor started pumping both the lengths faster into the girl's twin holes. Rylai screamed silently in her throat, as her climax began, making her thrash and twist wildly. Razor continued to thrust, overestimating the poor girl before she had any chance to catch her breath.

A fountain of light yellow fluid burst from her legs, squirting all over the white floor of the void, as Rylai wet herself from the stimulation, pouring out jets of yellow urine all over the place, still moaning and screaming. She covered her face, as Razor continued to push into her.

“Now now, no hiding!!” Razor ordered her triumphantly, pinching Rylai’s clit with her free hand. “Show our guests your slutty little face as you cum!!” Rylai shrieked in agonizing pleasure as her hands moved down her body against her will, showing her face, panting and contorted in pleasure. 

Razor came without warning, triggering Rylai’s orgasm to its peak a second later. Rylai felt hot streams of fluid burn into her, ejected deep noses her womb, mashing and filling her up. Rylai’s eyes rolled back into her head as the feeling through her groin shot through her entire system, overtaking her. She had never felt so full, with Razor's thick cock and semen all inside her, banging her up. 

As the climax peaked out, she sagged, her breath heavy and her heart thumping steadily and slowly. She didn't even feel the ground as she fell over and hit it, completely passed out from all the pleasure running through her. A thick frothy white mixture flowed out from her twitching opening, Razor’s cock no longer plugging all of it in her.

Razor chuckled and stood up, picking up the blond girl by her long hair, holding her face up for all the council to see. Lina gripped the throne’s arms tighter, and it strained a bit under her grip. 

“All of you are disgraces.” Razor looked at the council through her helmet, glaring at everyone of them. “Rylai may be too much of a coward to admit it, but I will say it. None of you care about her as much as she cares about you.” 

Lanaya snarled, finally losing control of her temper. She had been on the edge of her self control throughout the entire event, and this was the final straw that triggered her. 

She moved across the distance in a blink of an eye, her hand balled up in a fist, purple flames surrounding her knuckles. Her blow would have most likely blown through the blue armor, skewering through to the wearers beating heart. Instead, it bounced off what seemed to be thin air. A ripple shot through vertically, reverberating, as if there was a protective dome shielding Razor from her wrath. Lanaya was thrown back, her punch reflected back in her direction, the force of it sending her sprawling on the floor. 

“Foolish girl.” Razor snarled, a tone of malicious glee in her voice. “As I was saying. The whole lot of you disgust me. You claim to be her friend, but only leave her out in the cold when she calls for help.” 

Razor smiled below her helmet. If the council did what she suspected they would do next, things were going to get a lot more fun. 

“If you even cared about her at all, you would come and get her.” She looked down at Lanaya, who was getting up to her feet. The two of them stared at each other for the longest time, before Razor turned around, holding the semi-conscious Rylai by her waist. 

Within a few seconds of whispering the incantation, Razor appeared back in the underscape, carrying Rylai. She smiled, planning ahead like she always did. She had just issued a challenge to the council. No doubt, they were going to sent Rylai’s little friends to save her. She smiled. If they were foolish enough to do so, she would be having a lot more fun than she anticipated. 

“Long meeting, Ms. Razor?” A deep voice asked from behind her. 

“Too long, Sebas.” Razor sighed, putting Rylai down and stretching her arms. A wave of relaxation and peace washed over her, as her endorphins from the climax swept through her body. “Do we have any sports drinks the dwarves gave us? I left a large portion of my amino acids inside the girl.” 

“Not yet, Ms. Razor.” Sebas walked over and picked up Rylai. “You will spoil your appetite for dinner. Visage has just arrived, and has been waiting for you in the library ten minutes ago.” 

“What a nerd.” Razor snapped her fingers, making the blue armor fizzle off her body. She was back in her blue and black dress. Nice. She smiled endearingly. It was always nice to meet a friend like him. Caring, witty and able to enjoy people suffering heavy torture during mealtime, he really was a special friend to her. 

“Clean Rylai up. Get her to her room.” Razor ordered, getting back to her normal self. “If she wants food, get one of the maids to send her some. Don't let her out of the room, Sebas.” 

“Understood.” Sebas smiled, picking up Rylai. Most people would have found his cheerful demeanour especially chilling. No matter how atrocious the task, he would always be smiling, as if it wasn't such a big deal.

“Oh yes.” Razor smiled, looking at the taller man. “That reminds me. We may have some… uninvited guests coming to us tonight or tomorrow night. Some Radiant leaders. Son of her friends.” 

“Shall I handle them, madame?” Sebas asked, gently cracking his knuckles in eager anticipation, like a snarling hound at the end of its leash. 

“You read my mind, Sebas.” Razor smiled gently. “Bring Zeyres and Helena. Make an example of our dear guests.” Razor looked out the window of her study, looking at the landscape outside. The sun was setting, shining it's dying light on the peaks of the mountainous valley. 

“However, if you see Lina Inverse, or The Templar Assassin, don't kill them. Bring them to me. I have a score to settle.” She smiled, feeling her gut tremble a bit. It was a sign. A sign of cruel and villainous inspiration. A maelstrom of all the dark and depraved thoughts she had swirling through her mind. 

“Understood. And what about the rest?” Sebas smirked, his smile widening. He was going to enjoy this. He had tortured and killed lost souls of course. But it was a pale comparison of killing an actual living thing. Feeling the body give way like butter, break at uneven angles, hearing the shrill screams of pain and feeling the hot sticky blood spray on his hands and face…. That was a feeling that he longed for, and could never be replaced. 

“Kill them.” 

Sebas smiled.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesus this took long. Just started clash royale. My friend recommended it. Damn pek cek. Can't kill the balloons so I keep losing my towers. GG.

The entrance to hell was a peaceful place at night. 

The night air was cold and thick, its gentle tendrils circling around the marching men. The area was dubbed as the Shining Dunes, dubbed due to the way it gently glittered in the light of the morning and evening sun. It wants exactly a desert. It was a wasteland. A land where once a proud race of warrior turned lived. These warriors were not barbarians. They were the first of the Monkol clan, and would eventually spawn a dynasty on this very land, controlling all of the known world. Then they all died. Many argue about what factors led to their destruction. Some said that neighbouring countries became stronger and wiped them out. Other said a nearby volcano eruption got them. Although most agree, that generally speaking, inbreeding within the royal family is a bad thing. 

Their time had past, but the land had stayed. And it was a beautiful sight, even on a new moon, like tonight. Sven looked deep into the black, moonless night. How many years had passed? How many years since he had left the ceremony hall in flames, and claimed the Outcast Blade for himself? How many years since he looked upon his father’s face, twisted with outrage, as he turned his back and walked into the night? The sky was still up there, black and cold as ever. When he was gone, like the Monkols, it would still remain there. He appreciated that. 

“You can't be serious.” 

The small army began the upward trudge up the hill. Sven didn't know what Razor was really capable of, so he felt the need to over prepare. He had chosen over forty arcana soldiers, ten stone wagons and a handful of selected mercenaries he kept in contact with. Half of them were criminals on the run. Which bode well, because so was he. 

Sven looked at the man who spoke to him. He was not part of the fighting party. He was a local guide. His name was Oblivious. He was hairy, had a pot belly, and was short, and fit the typical stereotype description of a dwarf, except for the fact he wasn't a dwarf. 

Oblivious continued, as they hiked up the hill. “You can't be serious. You are trying an assault on Razor for God's sake. That's like trying to kill the death!!” Sven had has put up with his negativity for the last hour and a half, and was more than ready to beat the living hell out of this annoying, short man. 

“We will find Razor. And we will kill him. Have no fear.” The giant blue man boomed, continuing to lead the trek up the hill. “Just show us the way.”

Oblivious was not his first choice. He was a local drunkard, and nobody actually liked him much. But he was the only one who was desperate enough for money to even consider accompanying them to the entrance of the maze. The other locals steered clear of that place like it was cursed. Which it probably was. 

The only entrance to the underscape from this existential horizon was the Narrow Maze. Sven still was unsure how they were going to navigate it. He knew the path to Razor’s palace from the entrance, but he wasn't exactly sure what waited for them inside the maze. He heard there were different types of monsters in the Underscape. A diversity of lifeforms never seen before in the known world. He was going to find out soon. 

He had seen books and read up intensively through his childhood about the Narrow Maze in an attempt to learn how to cheat death. The one leading it just had to picture and concentrate on their destination, and the maze would open up the way. It was much easier for living things to do this than ghosts, since ghosts comprised of emotions, but humans had the mind and capacity to control such emotions. 

He looked into the distance. Clumps of rock, earth formations and stacks crowded the land, barren and dry. He wasn't even sure if any of them would survive tonight. He knew Razor was strong, but still he chose to leave on this foolhardy mission to try and rescue Rylai, despite the council’s protest. He spent exactly an hour collecting troops, the best he could muster. The best he knew. 

Within the hour, the army he had chosen had gathered and they set off for the underscape. It had to be tonight. Unless you were Razor or a deity living in its bowels, the underscape’s entrance only showed itself in the darkness of a new moon. Time was of essence. 

“But how will you do it?” Oblivious asked in his annoying nasal voice, trying to keep up with Sven, who was leading the army. “You don't expect Razor would just impale himself on your sword, do you?” 

“We will destroy him.” A voice whispered from behind him, as an orange headed woman floated gently towards Sven. Lina didn't look as cocky as she usually did. There was fire in her eyes tonight. Not the playful kind, flickering and capricious flame, but a strong burning inferno. The type that were only reserved in the darkest recesses of hell. “I will ensure not even ashes remain of him. Have no fear, little man.” 

“But-” 

“Don't you worry about it.” Sven boomed, sensing Lina getting annoyed with Oblivious’s oblivious sense of the mood. “We will kill him. You get paid in full. Nobody finds out you guided us here, I promise. You are safe.” 

Oblivious murmured something about suicide under his breath, but then pointed at a cliff. “About two hundred meters in that direction. That's where the entrance is. It's a purple portal. You can't miss it.” Oblivious began to fidget about. “Uh.. can I have my payment now? It's very dangerous any further on, and I don-” 

“You will receive your payment.” Lina hissed, almost on the verge of losing her temper. She was rarely like this. The thought of what her sister was suffering was clouding her mind, her emotions leading her steps. Also, it didn't help that Oblivious had the social capabilities and sensitivity of a teaspoon. “When you bring us to the portal, you slug. Not before. If you dare even mention that again until we are there, I will burn you down where you stand.” 

Oblivious looked blankly at her, before walking on, silent. Lina sagged a bit, somewhat ashamed she had lost her temper. Thankfully enough, Oblivious was once again, oblivious to this fact. Sven smiled, and patted her on the shoulder, comforting her. 

“You don't think he is wrong do you?” Lina whispered to him when she felt Oblivious was too far away to hear them. “Do you think we have a chance?” 

“We gotta think that way. Or we will have no chance at all.” Sven sighed, looking back at the troops. The creeps walked on, tirelessly, behind him. They were bred for the sole purpose of fighting and dying, since they were children. They were trained soldiers, the best of the best. They were almost as tall as Sven and as broad as him, all wielding blue and white crystal shields and giant spears. They knew they were going to die. But they still marched on, into their deaths. Sven admired them. “Being very honest, I highly doubt all of us will survive. But mark my words, Lina.” He looked at the Orange headed girl, floating at his shoulder. “We will rescue your sister tonight. Make no mistake.” 

They began to walk through a steep canyon, the walls pressing in on their sides. Lina smiled. Sven looked like a typical tough numbskull. But he was surprisingly caring and poetic. If the circumstances were different, they would be married, not fighting a war. Maybe after the war was over, after they had Rylai back, she would ask for his hand in marriage. 

It is funny. Whenever we discuss death, we never imagined that it would be us to kick the bucket next. 

Sven looked at Lina. He knew that she and Lanaya had insisted on coming, despite the council's protests. Losing three members if the mission failed would be a disastrous blow to its stability. It was reckless and irrational. But still, Sven walked on, ready to face the challenges ahead. 

“I sense something.” Lanaya whispered, teleporting beside them silently. It was a skill she picked up while meditating within the temple walls. Her mind was as sharp as a blade, and more deadly. “There are alternate psycho-frequencies. They don't belong to this group. There is sentient life in this area.” 

Sven growled, taking out his sword off his back. It was a giant blade, longer than his body. It had cleaved through many enemies. And it would taste the red of blood again tonight. The sword shined, despite there being no moonlight. He often said that it was as if the blade and his soul were one, assimilated together as a higher being. It was very poetic. He liked it. 

“Hey Sven, mate.” A voice called from his back. Sven turned his head, and spotted Reish, one of the hired guns. Reish was a big man, with a bigger beard. He wore a leather armor, that seemed to be tailored to someone else's size. His bulk seemed to strain every inch of it, especially around the belly area. They were old friends, and met each other back when Sven was on the run back then. They sometimes worked together, punching bad guys. Other times they just punched each other. Reish was pretty easy going for a big man. Sven appreciated that. 

“We got some company up ahead. Snake spotted three figures standing over a dead carcass, an animal probably, forty or so meters up front. They don't look dangerous. One tall man, a woman and a kid, he thinks.” 

Sven nodded. “Don't take any chances. Gather your men. Get them ready. We will kill them if they pose a threat.” 

“Yeah, also, Troy sensed the portal. It's pretty weak frequency, but he pinpointed it over there, straight ahead.” Sven smiled. Oblivious may be bad at social tact, but he was right about the portal. “Nice having a Psycho-sensitive on the team, yeah?” he chuckled, leaning to Lanaya, who just rolled her eyes, ignoring his obvious flirting. 

“Reish. No flirting during missions.” Sven growled, smiling a bit. He really hardly changed since the last time they met. 

“Yeah whatever lad. Goin get ready to cut some shit up!!” Reish laughed, walking back to his men. Reish was acting cool about the whole procession, but Sven knew he was nervous about the battle. None of his crew liked the odds, either. There was no singing or joke telling on the way here. That was a clear indicator of the mood. 

Sven turned to Lina. “I guess we can pay Oblivious now. We found the portal.” Sven felt a twinge immediately after saying that. It was instinct. Instinct that told him something was wrong. Something was very, very wrong. And things were spiralling downhill. Fast. Lina sensed it too. 

“Where's Oblivious?” Lanaya whispered, sensing the elephant in the room. Her purple eyes were flared. 

Three people standing over a carcass. Oblivious. 

“The three psycho waves are heading out direction.” Lanaya murmured. “The seem pretty confident. What's next?”

Sven weighed his sword in his hand, which was a comforting weight. It backed up his courage whenever he felt scared. Tonight, it was going to taste the blood of their enemies.

“Oblivious is dead. The three people are assassins of some sort. Ready the creeps. We will kill them and continue on.” 

Lina looked at Lanaya, and nodded. She felt a bit guilty inside, though. She had caused Oblivious to walk off, and get himself killed. 

It was scary. Lina used to feel sad and guilty. Every time she killed an enemy soldier, or watch an ally die, even creeps. She would feel a twinge of sadness. She just pretended to be cocky to wipe all of her fears away, to put on a strong front for her allies. To inspire courage. 

As time passed, she became more and more.. insensitive to it all. She’d use to cry, alone, for about an hour after killing enemies in the field. As time went on, the regret she felt became less and less.

Now it just came to her naturally. Death, life, living, killing. It was just like a pair of boots. Slip them on, slip them off. Nothing new. She wasn't the same person she was three years back. She became colder. She had to in order to survive. She was a survivor now. There was no going back. 

“What's the plan?” Lina clenched her fist, fire bursting forth at her command. The feeling of it pulled her back to reality, away from all her thoughts. Regret would come later. “Do we rush them?” 

“No need.” Lanaya whispered. “They have come to us.” 

There were three figures approaching the army now, dragging something roughly the size of a large sack on the floor. Sven growled, and hoisted his blade, the giant edge glinting in the darkness, ready to kill. Behind him Reish and his men had already moved up, guns and blades and clubs drawn. They wanted in on the action. Behind them, the creeps stood silent, disciplined and alert, in single-file. They were waiting to analyse and counter any possible threats. 

Sven looked closely as they approached. The bag they seemed to be dragging was empty and loose, its baggy frame getting caught up against the rough floor. Was it some sort of weapon?

The newcomers approached, and Sven saw them clearly for the first time. There was a small boy, barely over ten or eleven years old. His fluffy golden hair was long and wavy, framing his face. He would have looked adorable, had he not been missing an eye. The other hole was just a red, dripping socket. 

Next to the boy was a taller girl, nearing womanhood. Her face was long and sombre, her flowing black hair cut in bangs that covered her fringe. She was dressed in a black dress and veil that were usually worn to funerals. She seemed to be smiling as she walked closer to the army. It was only up close that Sven realised her lips had been stitched shut, cut and jagged into a permanent smile. 

Standing in the middle of them was a tall man, dragging the loose sack. He was dressed in a traditional butler's uniform, his white hair slicked back from his fringe. His face bore symmetrical scars, straight line that ran down his face, cut and etched into his skin. He was smiling. 

The man lifted the empty sack and threw it at Sven’s feet. Sven immediately readied himself. It didn't look like a trap, the bag seemed too empty. But he didn't take risks. 

The bag landed at his feet, with a sloppy sound. It was as if the bag was filled with water. It took him a second to figure that it wasn't a sack. It was Oblivious’s skin. The cutting was so smooth, it was as if all the meat and vines had left him magically, and only the skin was left. The only sign that he had been a living thing was the scream of terror etched into his face as they had skinned him alive. 

“Can I kill that one?” The boy asked casually, looking at Sven, his single eye curioush his head was tilted at an angle, in a very childlike yet terrifying way. He felt chills run down his spine. Somebody dancing on your grave, the old wives’ tale went. The boy’s voice was deep and scratchy, as if he had a pit if scorpions lodges in his throat. That voice did not belong to a boy. 

“No, Zeyres.” The man in the center smiled, his lips never moving. “That one is mine. I need a challenge. Kill the rest, except those two women at the front.” Lina and Lanaya both tensed up and exchanged looks. “Ms. Razor would like a conversation with them, please.” 

“Yes, Sebas.” 

Sven looked up at the three new challengers. He didn't like the odds, despite having so many men. Something about the three people threw him off. Maybe it was the causal way they acted, unafraid of the army in fornt of them. Maybe it was the unnerving way their faces were disfigured. Or maybe, it was the way they acted. Like they were the hunters. And his army were the prey. But if they wanted to save Rylai, they had to go through them. 

“Kill them!!” He boomed, and the creeps behind him jumped up, swords and bows ready. Reish and his men laughed, charging forward, their knives out and thirsty for some action. 

The man in the suit just smiled.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut at next chapter. Want to eat a sven-burger. Wonder how its tastes like.

The fountain next to the outdoor dining table was quiet and grand, streams of water gently trickling down the sides, making a sound of gentle rain. Calming. 

Razor smiled gently, and cut a small slice off her chop of meat. The knife slid smoothly through the meat, little bubbles and trickles of blood leaked out. Popping the piece into her mouth, she chewed her food slowly, savouring the flavour. 

“Tough week?” 

Razor looked up from her meal, and smiled at the man across the table. The man was ugly, but handsome in his own way. His two crystal blue eyes seemed far apart on his face, which was a dull grey, like stone. His lips were black and faded, his teeth long and straight and many. His hair was black and shaggy and combed back, showing off his widow’s peak. He was dressed in a black cloak, that seemed to be made of screaming faces that flowed about in the fabric. 

This was of course, not his real form. This was the form he took when he was enjoying the pleasures of casual company. In the heat of battle, he would shift to his real state, a gigantic winged gargoyle that inspired the fear of many warrior's hearts. But tonight, this form would suffice. 

“Not especially. Thanks for coming Vis.” Razor smiled. “I had a run in with pudge. An annoying entity, even if I do say so myself.” She completed, gently sawing off another slice of meat. “I don't know why you are even friends with him.” 

Visage smiled, his black lips parting uncomfortably. Most people would have ran away or screamed or flinch. But Razor just sat there, her expression unchanging. That was what visage liked about her. She dared to befriend the outsiders, despite her high standing. 

“Pudge is an alright guy. A bit weird, but alright.” Visage gently tore a slice of meat off his steak, putting the piece into his mouth. He never used forks and knives. They just seemed so cumbersome. Razor liked her air of refinement. He preferred simplicity. He looked around. “I heard about your new servant.” Visage carefully said, tenderly exposing the matter at hand. 

“Indeed.” Razor replied simply. She kept silent, the only sound between them the gentle tricking of the water. 

“What are you planning my friend?” Visage asked suddenly, his lips peeling wider into a smile. “You have more use for her than you let off. You are using her for something.” 

“Nothing that involves you, or should worry you, Vis.” Razor took a sip of her wine. She tried to be three steps ahead of everybody. But Visage was a person who was a whole flight ahead, all the time. He posed a challenge, a form of intelligent stimulation. She learned many things from him, and vice versa. “She has her own.. domestic uses I have planned.” 

“Is that so?” Visage smiled. He had guessed from the moment he had heard the news. Something was up. Something was different about the new girl she had abducted. Razor rarely showed up in the mortal plains, and never bothered taking captives from there. She had the dead to torture. She could torture them however she wanted for all eternity, and they wouldn't die. Living things only posed abstract complications. “Do you mind if I meet her? Out of interest of course.” Visage added, smiling as he calmly looked at Razor across his glass. 

“She's rather tired. We have just had a diplomatic negotiation with the council. They wanted her back. A concerning event of the war.” Razor decided, finishing her sentence tenderly, trying to deviate the conversation. 

“I see.” Visage smiled. Razor didn't care about the war, Visage knew. She was trying to catch his interest with another topic, a manipulation skill he had thought her a while back. Razor had gotten better at lying over the last one hundred years. But she was nowhere as good enough to psyche him. “Where is she now?” he finished gently, trying to mellow the mood, make it seem less like an interrogation and more like friendly interest. 

“Does that really matter, Vis?” Razor smiled, trying to remain composed. Visage just smiled. Razor had exposed a crack in her armor. “We should enjoy dinner, as two friends.” 

“You gave her a guest room, didn't you?” Visage pulled off a piece of steak, casually plopping it into his mouth, enjoying the look on Razor’s face as she froze. 

“Yes. I did. The living need certain…conditions.” Razor hesitated, before finishing smoothly. “Make no worry of such generosity. I have not mellowed out that much. Especially not because of her.” she added, a bit too quickly for her own liking. 

“Oh god. You like her.” 

Razor’s face turned blank for a second, before slowly turning a light shade of red. 

“Yes. Yes I do.” Razor admitted. Lying would do nothing at this point in time. Visage and her had been friends for centuries, and she knew how good of a bullshit detector he was. “I supposed I have had my eye on her for a while. I took the time of now to expand my interests.” Visage kept silent. Razor cut off a slice of meat, her face still a bit red. 

“Are you going to tell me it's a bad idea and advise me against it?” Razor asked, once it was clear Visage wasn't going to say anything. 

“No.” Visage hesitated, before replying. “Whatever you choose to do is not my choice. I will not force you or try and persuade you to do otherwise. I'm just going to warn you, The Radiant will not stand for this. They will come for you. And when they do, and if you need me, I will be there.” 

“Thanks Vis.” Razor smiled, sipping some more wine. “You are a good friend.” 

“Speaking of friends, where is Sebas?” Visage asked, taking a sip of the red wine in his glass. The bitter and sweet tastes mixed, giving a blend of perfect balance. “Is he handling some uninvited guests?” 

“More so than usual.” 

()

The creeps surged towards the army of three, ready to tear them apart. Reish had his rifle out, and fired a hail of metal pellets. Arrows flew and magical orbs flooded the air. 

“Helena.” 

The girl with the stitched mouth took a step forward, put her hands to her mouth and ripped her lips open. Blood and torn flesh spewed from the injury. But beyond the red, there was something worse. 

A black inky darkness began to leak out of her ruined mask of a face, dribbling past her lips. It looked like it was a living thing, yet a fluid, swiftly and gracefully moving around the air. 

The arrows and the projectiles buried itself into the black liquid, which molded itself into a dome, accepting the barrage. Fireballs and bullets and arrows rained against the black dome, which shook from every attack, but held its shape. But still the barrage continued. Fireballs, bullets, magic lightning. Under the onslaught of the combined might, the dome was covered in a thick smog. 

When the dust had settled and the air became quiet, the smoke and clouds cleared away, to reveal the black dome, still solid and strong. The blackness slowly pulled back, revealing the small boy, Zeyres. He looked at the army facing him, and blinked curiously, his eye glowing for a split second. 

Die. 

The voice was not a physical one, but it resounded through the minds of the entire army, deafening them, confusing their thoughts for a second. This voice was not the deep and brutal voice. It was a higher pitched, more refined tone. Even more so, it invoked the feeling of fear. 

There was a few seconds of silence, where the army looked at each other, confused and stunned. The spell hadn't work. Maybe he was just trying to scare and intimidated them. They began their approach again on their three opponents, intend on tearing them apart. 

Reish fell to the ground, as a single shot fired into the air, breaking the silence. His disfigured head hit the ground, as the smoking rifle that had shot the bullet fell from his own hand. 

There was a moment of silence as everyone turned to look. Then carnage ensued. 

All around in the army, soldiers were shooting themselves in the head, or slitting their throats with their blades. Sven watched in horror as the creep nearest to him pulled out his own spear from his stomach, spilling his red insides all over the floor. He rammed the iron head into himself, again and again, each time spilling more of his grey guts. Even as he lay on the floor, bleeding his last, he continued, stabbing away at his ruined belly. 

Lanaya ran forward, trying to help a dark skinned man with a snake tattoo, who was punching himself in the face. He knocked her away, and continued on. 

Crack. 

His nose shattered and he screamed, as the shards tore into his face, cutting and piercing his tender flesh. 

Lanaya pushed herself off the floor and pinned him down, trying to help. He wiggled a hand free and began to hit himself again. 

Crack.

His mouth broke this time, his teeth breaking inwards, as his torn hole of a mouth filled with blood, making him gurgle and choke. But still he continued to pummel himself, ignoring the pleas of the purple haired woman. 

All around them, their allies died and suffered, as they killed themselves in the most brutal and painful manners. Some were hacking off parts of their body, screaming in pain, but still continuing through crying eyes. Others were cutting down each other, friends forced to kill one another. And some others just lay on the floor, barely stirring, blood leaking from their eyes and noses.

Lina just stared, crippled by her memories. 

It was like the first time she went out on the field. When she saw the senseless violence and carnage. None of these men deserved to die. They were good people, intent on serving the right cause. And now they were dead. All of them-

Lanaya grabbed her, waking her from her living nightmare. 

“Get up!! What are you doing?” She snarled. “We need you.” 

“Nothing- nothing!!” Lina cursed herself inwardly, refocusing. She was their best fighter. She had to be strong. For everyone. Especially for her sister. Lina couldn't back down. Not now. Not ever. 

“It's the kid. We need to burst him down. Now!!” Sven charged forward, his giant blade raised, ready to mince Zeyres into pieces.

Zeyres seemed unaware of his impending demise. He just stood there, absolutely still, his head tilted at an angle, watching the people in front of him die, completely transfixed by the sight of all the blood and slaughter. Sven covered the ground between them in less than a second. If he could just kill the boy, they might have a chance to continue on. The army was not too badly decimated yet-

“Down!!” Sven roared, as he brought the Outcast Blade down, the giant sword singing through the air. The blade would have chopped straight through the little boy, had it not been caught. 

Sebas smiled, his palm bleeding gently. Sven stared in disbelief. The sword was well over three meters long. It had cut through giants and the toughest of armies. 

And this man had blocked it with his palm. Sven reeled back, as Sebas threw a stroke forward, cutting the air above his head. There was a trick.   
“Keep your guard up. I want a real fight.” Sebas dissipated in front of Sven, appearing behind him with astonishing speed. Sven grunted as he took a one-two combo to his back. Sebas growled, his hands stinging. It was like punching a rock. 

Sven was tough. No physical attack, not even blades could hurt him. Sebas’s attacks were almost useless in that sense. And sooner or later, Sven would land a hit and take him out. 

A sound like two giant coins clicking together filled the air, as Lina summoned a bolt of blue lightning crackling around her hand. The bolt came from the heavens, lighting up the dark sky for a moment. 

Then she threw it. 

The blue bolt snapped and popped in the air, ionizing any atoms in its way. The smell of ozone filled the air, like in the middle of a thunderstorm. The lighting seemed like a fluid, snapping and streaming through the air, towards the little blond boy, intent on finishing what Sven had tried to do. At the same time, Lanaya flicked her hands wide, releasing a barrage of purple and pink arrows. Even if the lightning missed, there was no way to Zeyres to escape. 

Which was when Helena appeared, her lips broken and tattered once again. The lightning was caught in the black mist that flowed from her mouth, tearing into it with the sound of God’s own revolver. The arrows hit got into the black smog, barely even making a dent in it. The force of the barrage managed to throw Helena off her feet, who collided into Zeyres. Zeyres hit the ground, hard, his head colliding against a boulder. The light flickered away behind his eyes.

At once, the soldiers stopped hurting themselves, instead lying on the floor. The spell was broken, but the results were catastrophic. Dozens of the attacking force lay on the floor, covered in blood, both their own and their friends’. The remaining soldiers who were on the far edges of the spell were slowly getting to their feet, in a daze. At least they were alive. 

Sven roared, as he swung another blow at Sebas, who easily slid under the attack, responding by knocking him in the chest, again. Sven didn't understand it. The man should have realised by now that the attacks were completely useless. He might as well be punching a brick wall for all the good it did. Sven snarled and swung his hand backwards, catching Sebas by surprise. The back of Sven’s fist collided with the older man’s ribs, knocking the wind out of Sebas. Sensing an opportunity, Sven dropped his sword, and reacted quickly, grabbing Sebas’s head in his hands.

Sebas shouted out in shock, as both of Sven’s hands enveloped his head, holding the struggling man above the ground. Sven twisted, and jerked his head left. Then right. A loud crack sounded out, as Sebas neck broke in three different areas. 

Sebas stopped struggling. 

Helena snarled, barely dodging the streak of fire that Lina shot from her hands, burning into the ground near her. The fire bent around, and formed a dragon, which opened its large, reptillian maw, intent on finishing her. Helena was forced to kite around it once again, as the inferno snapped at her heels, sending flickers of flame into the night air. 

Lanaya took the opportunity to throw a dagger of light at the veiled girl. Helena barely saw it in time, and quickly snapped around, committing the black mist to protect herself again. The two women were persistent. Eventually they would manage to catch her off guard with the attacks, and she would die. 

Helena landed on the ground and sprinted towards Lina, covering the distance in a split moment. Zeyres was lying on the floor, his eye blank. There was no way he was going to help in the fight. Helena sighed. Never send a boy to do a woman’s job. 

Lina snarled, flying back, and throwing her hands forward. Twin streams of flames, like flame throwers, burst forth, consuming the air in front of her. Helena dodged to the side, barely avoiding it. The fire licked her arm, causing her to hiss in pain. 

Lanaya quickly took aim of the girl, but couldn't get a clear shot off. One wrong strike, one wrong projectile, and she might hit Lina, who was still throwing streams of flames. And melee fighting was a hazard, with Lina’s fire based abilities. 

Helena weaved to the side, barely dodging the flames once again. Which was when Lina got careless. 

Hasty to finish off the veiled woman, she lunged forward, trying to catch the woman in the stream of fire. Which was when Helena jumped and dropped to the side, and vomited black mist all over her. 

The black mist was thick and cold. It wrapped itself around the orange clad girl, who snarled, and threw her flames at it, panicking, trying to burn it off. But the mist was too quick. It seemed more like a liquid now, which quickly wrapped itself around her waist, crawling around her hands, smothering any flames before a spark could ignite. Lina screamed and started scratching and peeling at the black slime, trying to get it off her. The slime quickly crawled up her chest and around her neck. She had barely enough time to shout out before it wrapped itself around her face, suffocating her, cutting off her oxygen supply.

Lanaya teleported behind Helena who turned around in time to see a fist clad in purple flame swinging towards her. 

The punch sent her world rocking, as she flew off her feet, hitting the ground and rolling. Lanaya was on her in a second, pummeling her with another strike, as she tried to defend herself, her arms raised. Lanaya kicked her in the stomach, and punched her again. She was a typical sorcerer. Using magic to defend and attack. Once somebody started punching them, they dropped fast. 

The black mist had crawled off Lina, leaving the girl unconscious but alive on the floor. It hastily flew back to its mistress, sensing her call of distress. But it was too late.

Lanaya threw a final punch into the girl’s ribs,making her cry in pain. Grabbing Helena’s head, she kneed her in the chin. Hard. Helena’s Brian rocked and hit the back of her skull, and she fell, unconscious. 

The black mist dissipated. 

Lanaya fell on the ground. Panting. That assault had tired her out. Thankfully, the troops had already gotten to their feet and were rushing to her need. One of them rushed over to help her up, as the rest arrived around her.

“Help Lina.” Lanaya hissed, getting up. “She needs medical-” 

She never knew what happened next. All she saw was a white light, as the soldier behind her hit her in the back of her head with his club. She hit the floor, stunned. She didn't even have time to try and cast a spell. Her head spun in a world of dizziness and nausea, as she looked up, to see Zeyres on his feet, his eye glowing once again. 

“No!!” Sven roared. He had barely managed to snap Sebas’s neck before this happened, and could only watch, too far away to help, as Lanaya was knocked unconscious by the confused soldiers surrounding her. Near her side, Lina lay, barely stirring. 

Sven snarled, and grabbed his blade from the floor. He was tired and bruised. But he still had to fight on. 

“Don't turn your back to the enemy.” 

Sven hissed and jumped back, surprised. Behind him, Sebas rose, his head stuck at an awkward angle. He grabbed his neck and cracked his head back into position, twisting it around his shattered spine.

“Impossible!!” Sven grabbed his sword tighter. “I killed you!!” 

“No you didn't. You should have when you had the chance though.” Sebas laughed, as he felt his muscle and bones knit and pop back into alignment. It hurt. But it was a good kind of pain.   
Sven roared, a final, desperate battle cry, as he charged at the slender man. Sebas easily dodged the swing of his blade. Then he ended the fight. 

Sebas weaved under Sven’s arm, and punched him once, in the chest. Sven froze, and fell over.

“Your body seems resistant to most external attacks. Blades and pummeling seemed to have reduced effect on you.” Sebas commented, as Sven lay, twitching, paralyzed. The blade he bore lay down on the floor next to him, buried to its hilt. 

“But it seems your inner physiology is weak. I just had to activate a couple of nerve endings and clusters. I doubt you can even talk for the next few hours.” Sebas smiled, turning away from the paralysed man. Sven stared daggers into the back of Sebas’s head, screaming hateful, silent curses at the man. 

“Are you done yet, Zeyres?” Sebas asked, walking over to the blond boy, who was still watching the soldiers step on the purple haired woman with a bored interest. 

“Yes, Sebas.” 

“Alright. How are you, Helena?” Sebas asked, as the veiled girl picked herself off the floor, dizzy from the beating. “Not too concussed, I hope? I found the way you got destroyed very hillarious, by the way. Maybe you will take my combat classes more seriously next time.”

Helena growled, and scowled, in a foul mood. “They just got lucky. It won't happen again.” 

Sebas chuckled. The servants in the castle were so adorable. They were like his children. His twisted, cruel malicious, psychotic children. He bent over and picked up the unconscious Lina, slinging her across his back and walking over to Zeyres. 

“Mistress Razor wants them alive, right?” Helena asked, as she picked up the unconscious Lanaya with black mist. Her unconcius frame levitated off the ground, wrapped in a black bubble. 

“Yes. Helena, don't kill her.” The look of disappointment on Helena’s face was easily seen. But she still obeyed the man in the suit. 

“What about him?” Zeyres asked, looking curiously at Sven, who lay on the floor, paralysed. “Can I kill him?” 

“Its not fair!!” Helena bustered in, annoyed. “ I didn't get to kill anybody tonight.” She pouted, which was somewhat unbecoming for a young woman of her age. 

“Yes, Zeyres, you can kill him. I'm done with him. Helena, Zeyres gets to kill the man. He asked first, so its only fair.” Sebas told the frowning girl, sounding like an overly patronizing parent who was telling off a child. Helena frowned at Zeyres, who stuck his tongue out at her, his face still emotionless. 

All three of them turned off and walked towards the portal, carrying Lina and Lanaya away. Sven could only watch, helpless form where he lay. He had so much he wanted to say to them, to say to Lina. But he couldn't. And she couldn't hear him. Not now. Not ever. 

“I get to kill the next guy, alright?” Helena asked, perking up. Sebas chuckled as Zeyres protested. “No!! You have to say it just before, or it doesn't count!!” he whined, which was somewhat unsettling and funny when said with his deep and gruttal voice. 

Sven growled and struggled, as their voices faded away. His entire body was numb, helpless against the nerve attack. He wasn't sure how long he would be like this for. Days at least, maybe weeks. He was fairly sure his non-human blood would try its best to help him survive until the effect wore off. They made a mistake of leaving him for dead. He would find his way back, become stronger and slaughter them where they stood-

Then he heard it. A scraping, dragging sound. Sven glanced towards his side, and saw something walking towards him. Only when it was closer, Sven realised it was a creep. A creep that Zeyres had controlled earlier. 

Oh hell.

The scraping sound was surrounding him now, and he screamed silently in his head, as his former army turned on him, a blank glint behind their dull eyes. He could only lie there, completely helpless, as they drew near, their swords and spears and weapons left behind on the floor. 

Now he could scream, and was screaming, screaming in horror and disbelief, as his former friends and troops turned on him, a hungry look in their eyes.

As they neared the portal, Sebas heard the shouts of pain. Turning away, he ushered the two servants through the portal. Without swords and utensils, tearing a body apart was a slow and messy process. 

Screams filled the pitch black night sky.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sure you can be grill meister. When you pry the spatula from my cold, dead hands!! AHAHAHHAHAHA!!
> 
> Damn, I miss the days when adventure time was actually funny.

The girl kneeled in the center of the room. 

Her orange dress, low cut and ending around her thighs, was clean and smooth, standing out against the harsh coldness of the room. The room she was in had a low ceiling, and was brightly lit by torches of flickering blue flames. The flames drew forward and back, snapping, crackling, throwing long shadows off the stone walls and floor of the room. 

The girl was forced on her knees by a cable, that was attached to a thick metal ring embedded in the ceiling. The cable was thick and black, at least as thick as her middle finger. It was short enough such that she was forced to either stand, or kneel down on her knees, unable to sit down properly. Her knees were aching. 

She had woken up at least half an hour back. Or was it two hours? It was impossible to tell. Time seemed to be irrelevant here. There were no windows that allowed her to see the time of day. The only thing she had to tell the time were the quiet flickering of the light blue flames, throwing long shadows as the waxed and waned for a few moments, each second forgotten as it passed. 

She once again tugged at the restrains binding her wrists together. The cable held taught, biting deeper into her wrists as she pulled against it. She had woken up, tied up with seemingly no way to escape. She clicked her fingers again, for the one millionth time, trying to conduct a spark and grow it into a flame. For what seemed to be the one-millionth time, nothing happened. 

She looked at the blue fires. She could feel their presence. But it seemed that they were blocking themselves from her control, just out of reach. It was as if her arm had been cut off, and she was trying to move her fingers. She knew she could do it, but she couldn't. 

It was the room, Lina decided, as she kneeled on the cold floor. The room had some sort of binding or silencing field hidden around its parameter, preventing her from controlling fire. 

She remembered being knocked unconscious before she woke up in this room. The entire army was no match for even three of Razor’s servants. They were not just servants, she had realised too late. They were dead warriors and sorcerers. Their souls had been reaped by Razor to serve her for all eternity. The magic, the black mist that the veiled woman had used, the mental manipulation the boy had worked, was ancient magic.

What she had seen that night was beyond the grasps of what she had seen in all her life. She had not expected that. Ancient magic was magic from over a few thousand years ago, when magic was at its most potent. Everyone assumed it had been forgotten and erased by the sands of time.

She didn't even know that anybody alive used ancient magic. Not even Rubick, her fellow council member, who was renowned and recognized in many magic and arcane circles, dared to experiment or learn it. 

She realised how much they had underestimated Razor, foolishly believing that a small army was enough to bring her down. Razor had just sent three of her servants, and the results were catastrophic. The feeling of defeat was as incapacitating as the bindings around her wrists.

They had lost. Lanaya had been captured, along with her. She had no idea where her friend was. Sven was most probably dead. And Rylai seemed more out of reach now than ever. 

She had forfeited everything. Her friends. Her chance at a peaceful life with Sven, who she had grown fond of and loved. And most importantly, any chance of rescuing her sister. 

The feeling of despair made her want to fall into her knees and weep. To just give up. But the feeling of hatred she felt, the burning desire to strike down Razor, gave her strength. The thoughts of slicing the blue revenant down with a burst of lightning gave her the strength to stand up once again, and pull against the cable. 

“Trying to escape, are we?” A low, feminine voice laughed from behind her. 

Lina snarled and snapped around, which was difficult when one had her hands tied to a cable. 

The woman behind her was tall, as tall as her. Her skin was a light blue, contrasting with her lips, which were a dark crimson, almost black, like a rose. At her forehead, two long, majestic horns poked out, like antlers. Her eyes were black and red, with slits for irises, like a snake. She barely wore anything, except for a small bra encrusted with jewels, that seemed inadequate in covering her bust. Her full hips were clad in a small metal panties, that barely covered everything. Black, leathery wings sprouted from her lower back, small and bat-like. 

Her name was Akasha, the queen of pain. Her reputation had preceded her. Lina had heard the horror stories about how she tortured people. The twisted experiments she conducted out of entertainment. Some stories said she had forced fed prisoners water mixed with salt in an attempt to induce violent vomiting. Others said that she had made prisoners swallow needles, out of curiosity to see how many needles it took before the prisoner died from blood loss. In every town Lina went, her name was spoken in hushed whispers. She was the boogeyman, the krampus, the shadow that stalked the dark corner of every mind. On some outskirts, babies would be purposefully disfigured, in order to prevent her from stealing them away if they grew up to be good looking men and women in the future. 

And Lina was in her torture chamber. 

“Oh well.” The queen sighed, as she walked around Lina, watching her slowly, her eyes running up and down her body. Lina ignored her instincts to shrink back and cower. She couldn't afford to show any fear. As Akasha walked, her black heels, hard and sharp, clacked on the floor, clipping against the stone floor. “Not the toy I had in mind, but I guess this will have to do.” 

Akasha was not exactly happy. Her friend, Razor had all of a sudden withdrawn her permission for Akasha to play with Rylai. Something about her being fragile and new. It was very lame and infuriating. 

To satiate her, Razor had lent her another prisoner. Rylai’s older sister, to be precise. She wasn't complaining about that though. But she felt a bit robbed, as if she attained the second prize instead of the grand prize at a carnival stall. She had been looking forward to making the innocent blond girl scream and writhe. She scowled inwardly, a bit disgruntled. 

But this would have to do for now. It would still be fun, and in the end, that was all that mattered. After Razor had her fun with Rylai and got bored with her, Akasha would have her turn. What she was going to do to Lina was simply… warm up, for lack of a better word. Good things came to people who were patient enough. 

The good thing was, Razor had allowed Akasha to borrow Lina on one condition. First, she could not kill or mutilate her beyond healing. Otherwise, Akasha could go all out. 

“Well, I suppose you know who I am.” Akasha smiled, gently walking in front of Lina, who glared into the red slits of her eyes, trying not to show fear. “So we have introductions out of the way.” Her voice was low and feminine, hissing a hidden danger, like a dagger hidden under a cloak. It was melodic yet terrifying in its own way, containing the threat of a thousand curses, yet smooth as silk at the same time. 

“I suppose you know why you are here?” Akasha smiled, as she snapped her fingers. Almost at once, the room door creaked open, and a heavy wooden cart, covered by a thick blanket was shifted in. The two servants managing it were well built and tall, dressed in matching dark green shirts and black pants, with boots. They both had dark skin, framed with similar dark eyes. Both of them had completely bald heads. They were twins. 

She nodded to them, and they took their leave, wordlessly. 

“What's that?” Lina blurted out, despite her fear. Akasha turned back, smiling at the girl. 

“Just some equipment. We are going to have so much fun today.” Akasha laughed. Her laugh was cold and cruel. It raised the hair on Lina’s skin. Akasha walked casually over to the cart, and pulled off the cover. 

The cart contained a single chest. Black and dark, it sat in the middle of the cart. Instead of a keyhole, a single eye, orange and staring, flickered left and right. Akasha turned away from the bound girl and gently touched it, and the chest opened up slowly. 

Lina kept silent, hearing her heart throw itself against her chest. Was Akasha going to try and imprison her in the chest? She had heard stories about mimics, creatures that pretended to be chests or trees or caves, that devoured people who wandered to close. 

“As I was saying,” Akasha smiled, taking out a pair of heavy bloodstained pliers and putting it on the cart, casually watching and enjoying at the girl’s expression of shock and fear. “Razor decided that you deserved some special rehabilitation, due to… what was it? Extreme impoliteness, as she puts it.” Akasha took out a metal fork, sharp and curved. 

Lina involuntarily gulped at the sight of the instrument. Akasha smirked. She had gotten under Lina’s skin. Perfect. 

“And thus, she has let me borrow you.” Akasha smirked. Taking out a hollow silver box with spokes and spikes in the center, she gently put it on the table. 

“But sadly, she also gave me a few rules.” Akasha sighed, as she turned to face the steadying pale Lina. “For one, I can't kill or mutilate you. So we can't enjoy the more traditional versions of torture.” Akasha frowned and sadly looked at the pliers, as if admiring a wasted work of art. 

“Th-that's right. You just took out three weird barbecue related objects for nothing. Bet you don't feel to smart now, do you?” Lina smirked, trying to hide her fear behind a cocky attitude. Akasha couldn't kill or physically hurt her. That was a small relief in itself. 

“I see what she meant now.” Aksha growled. “I'm having the urge to kill you now, too.” 

“But you can't, right?” Lina grinned,despite her situation. “So you might as well untie my hands and let me go now. I promise, I'll only burn you half to death.” 

Akasha scowled, before smiling again. She was going to enjoy this. Very much. The smile was cold and thin. It sent shivers down Lina’s spine, shaking her resolve. 

“While some traditional methods of torture may be out of option,” Akasha smiled, looking into the chest, which was bigger than it looked. “We have many other forms of torture that are unorthodox. Forms that don't mutilate or kill, but hurt all the same.” Akasha decided, gingerly taking out a large jar from the chest. 

Lina was silent now. She had lost all her snark and wit she had a few seconds ago. Akasha took out another jar. 

“I will be needing a bit of help from an assistant of course.” Akasha smiled, taking out yet another transparent jar. There were three jars on the table now. One of them was filled with a black substance, that seemed to be a liquid, but writhed and swirled against the container walls. The second jar had what seemed to contained a grayish-green substance, that crawled and wriggled. Slugs. Except this ones were large, larger than the palm of a person's hand. Some were as long as Lina’s forearms. The third jug contained sand, and what looked like scorpions scuttling along the walls. Lina paled. 

Akasha took out a final jug, which contained a bright red snake, grey and glassy eyed. It hissed quietly and stirred, somewhat annoyed at its lack of space. 

“As you can see, these creatures will all grant you a certain amount of displeasure. The red viper, for instance, will induce the victim to have excruciating pain for the next seven hours. Its poison simply sends endorphins to the brain to tell it that it is experiencing pain, even though in truth, the body isn't actually in physical pain. It is just a chemical stimuli.” 

“Wow. But the worst pain of all must be getting talked to death by you.” Lina sneakily jibed at the woman, who frowned. “What do you do? Induce extreme drowsiness with your boring lectures?” 

“You really take the fun out of torture.” Akasha drummed her fingers. “I've tortured many of your kind before. The kind of idiots who act cocky and witty before they get tortured, pretending to have no fear. Their kind break first. They always do.” 

“Or, I could be really brave and not fear whatever your sorry blue ass could do to me.” Lina quickly jibed. Since she was going to get tortured anyway, she might as well make a show of it before she went down screaming. In truth, her heart was pounding vigorously, pummeling against her ribs. “But hey, don't mind me.” 

“We will see.” Akasha chuckled deeply, standing up straight and snapping her fingers. Immediately, cables shot out from the ceiling, wrapping around Lina’s ankles, securing her legs and pulling her upwards, slanting her suspended body at a gentle angle.

Lina shouted in shock, feeling her dress sliding past her thighs, leaving her hip area exposed. She could feel the blood suddenly flowing into her head, seeing pulses of black dots flashing into her world. The jerk was so sudden, she almost blacked out, the feeling of nausea overwhelming her. 

“Ah. There we go. Much better. Can't use your smart mouth with all the blood flowing to your head now, can you?” Lina tried to lift her head, her world spinning. From her peripheral vision, she could see her orange hair, strewn and loose on the floor, like a thin carpet. Each moment she raised her head was a herculean effort. In the end, she resigned herself to stop and let her head fall, giving her a good view of the floor. 

She gasped as she felt smooth cold hands reach past her dress, trawling along her exposed thighs. Of course she had expected this. She had heard the stories of what Akasha did to her prisoners. The perverted, cruel experiments. But knowing the fact didn't make it any less unpleasant. 

Sometimes, knowing a fact did help smooth out some unpleasantness from one’s predicament, if one could prepare for the event. Like for example, if one were to know he was going to get attacked by a swarm of bees prior to the winged critters assault, he would stock up on repellant to limit how many times he got stung. Or maybe practice meditation to find inner peace to deal with the excruciating stings.

Sometimes, it didn't, like a fish in a restaurant’s glass tank. It knows its death is coming, and it is bound to be served up on a white plate with garnishing and my favourite bean sauce. Knowing what was in for it did not change or make the end result any less pleasant. 

Lina was more or less in the second predicament.

“Your hands are.. cold.” She managed to spit out, as Akasha stripped off her dress, throwing it on the floor next to her feet. Her panties went off next, falling to the side. “They feel like uncooked, thawing bratwurst-” She managed before Aksha walked over and smacked her. Hard. 

“Silence.” the succubus hissed, a snarl on her face. “Say another word out your smart little mouth, and I'll make sure you regret it.” 

“Big deal.” Lina grinned, her face stinging. She had gotten under her torturers skin, at least. “Kinda getting tortured. It can't get any worse from here.” Akasha’s eyes narrowed. This girl really was impossible. 

“Torture gets awkward fast when there is a back seat commentator, right-” Lina barely finished her sentence, before Akasha balled up her hand and rammed it into her cunt. Her sentence ended with a scream of shock and pain. 

“I said, silence.” Akasha smiled, back in control. She punctuated her last word with another thrust of her hand, forcing as much of her blue fist as she could into Lina’s throbbing pussy. Lina screamed again, hitting a higher octave. 

“Well, looks like I ruined your little entrance. But that's what you get for being a smartass.”  
Pulling her hand out of Lina’s loosened, dripping vagina, Akasha chuckled. It was twitching and wet, its clit exposed and twitching. Lina was panting, soit dribbling down her chin, her eyes watering in pain. 

Walking over to the chest, Akasha looked at the jars, before opening the one she saw fit.

“You can't keep me here.” Lina managed, trying to talk through the pain. “The council will find you and kill you.”

“The council is weaker than you think.” Akasha smiled, selecting a pregnant specimen from the jar, as long as half her forearm and about as thick. “Razor easily defeated three of its members with just three of her servants. She has the ability to destroy all of you several times over. Most of us do.”

“Why haven't you yet?” Lina snarled, as Akasha approached. “If you are as strong as you are, why haven't you destroyed us all yet?”

“You seem to underestimate how strong the dire is.” Akasha smiled, putting the critter on the chest, where it feebly stirred, twitching and rolling, getting used to the fresh air outside its jar. “We have demons, like me. Members from different dimesions. Gods. Even an entity who can create black holes. Black holes. They destroy universes. Which of your council members can blow up and kill an entire galaxy on a whim?”

“That doesn't answer the question.” Lina hissed, shaking her head vigorously just to maintain consciousness. “Why haven't you destroyed us yet?”

“What would be the fun?” Akasha smirked, taking out a small box with long rubber hoses rolling out of it. “Have you ever played with a puzzle? Its fun at first. But eventually, it get a boring once its complete. Your council are simply toys to our whim, to produce idiots like you to try and stop us. Endless entertainment. Until of course, we get bored.” 

“Bullshit!!” Lina snarled, straining against her restraints. “We fought you and held off for at least a decade!! Stop lying!!” 

Akasha just smiled. “Silly girl. Did Ezalor ever tell you how old he is?” She began to unwind the hoses. 

“What does that- I don't know. Old I guess. Really old.” Lina admitted, unsure. Ezalor, the founder, had been an enigma to many people, even the council. Only three or four council members, like Rubick and Zeus, worked with him in private. 

“And how your council has been fighting us for how many years? Ten? Fifteen?” Akasha grabbed the specimen, which was trying to edge its way off the cart, leaving a trail of mucus behind it. 

“The numbers just don't add up. We have been here for a long time. I've been here about two or three thousand years back. Razor before time even understood its own concept. The truth is, there were twelve councils before you, and we killed each and every one of them, sparing only Ezalor so he could repeat the process. At this point, its like frying ants with a magnifying glass.” 

“You lie!!” Lina screamed, as Akasha rolled the cart over towards her. “That can't be-”

“Ezalor lied to you. He has lied to countless people over his long and eternal life. To him, each of the councils is nothing more than a chess game, another futile and desperate attempt to try and beat us. He is strong. But we are stronger. And he won't risk the destruction of this world, like we dare to. So we keep winning. And useless pawns like you all just provide us with entertainment. Its amusing, really.” Akasha paused, letting a heavy silence fill the room. “But I don't blame you. You all are just children, playing superheroes. You all barely know what you are up against. ” 

Lina kept silent, digesting it all in. All these years, she had believed in a hope, never questioning whatever Ezalor had told them. The sweet lies that there was a chance of actually winning. She never asked questions. Why it always seemed hopeless. Why they never seemed to be able to defeat the dire, while all of her comrades died beside her. Why they had to send her sister on a suicide mission with little chance of success. 

“Anyways, enough chit-chat. Its been fun destroying your hopes and dreams, but we have to focus on our torture session.” Akasha walked over to Lina, gently lifting the wriggling creature she was holding up. “Do you know what this is?” 

Akasha was holding up a slug. Unlike its various companions, it wasn't a dull greenish grey. It was swollen and large, bulging awkwardly in some places. It was a dark purple, with spotted rings on its body. Its four eyes looked about slowly, watering and pitiful. 

“This is a giant slug. It grows pretty big, hence the name. At the same time, it gives birth to many, many little slugs once it reaches a ripe old age.” Akasha patted the slug, which squirmed and moaned, producing more mucus that dripped down her hands. “About thirty to fifty slugs, as big as your fist, can be produced at one go. They start from a single packet of eggs, no bigger than a small coin. But in seconds, they hatch and grow to their usual size.” 

“So you got a insect as a pet.” Lina sneered weakly, trying one last attempt at bravery. “I'm not scared of bugs, just saying.” 

“The giant slug,” Akasha continued, ignoring the remark, “Has to lay its eggs somewhere sheltered. Despite its size, it needs protection from various predators. Most importantly, the eggs need warmth to hatch. That's where you come in.” 

Lina felt her skin crawl. 

“Usually, they find a dead body before laying their eggs. For shelter and warmth. Within a few minutes, they will burst out of it, just by sheer volume alone. But in other cases, a living body would do just fine.” Akasha gently put the slug into Lina’s exposed crotch. The feeling of it was cold, it's thick mucus dribbling all over her stomach and loins. Lina began to struggle against her restraints. 

“You can't be serious-” 

“The slug will breed inside you and hatch its spawn inside your womb.” Akasha continued as the slug began to trail its way around Lina’s hips, spreading its sticky trail over her lower stomach. “All it needs is a little.. coercion.” 

Akasha grabbed the slug and unceremoniously pushed it into Lina’s pussy, which had been painfully loosened up by the fist. Lina shouted out, feeling the cold thick slab of muscle slowly crawl into her vagina. 

“Oh my god!-” She cried out, as the slug began to slowly force its way inside her, pushing and spreading her tight vaginal walls, which helplessly clenched, trying in vain to keep it out. “It’s too thick!! Take it- take it out!!” Her hips began to tremble as the slug pushed itself in, the cold mucus acting as a lubricant aiding it on its journey. “I swear, ill-” 

“Today, we will be seeing on how much a body can physically swell up.” Akasha continued, unwinding the rubber hoses connected to the box, while behind her, Lina screamed and postulated her hips in the air, as the thick slug mashed into her. 

”The record is thirty-four slugs before the victim's stomach burst open, so I recommend holding it in as much as you can. I can always heal you before you die, so save yourself more pain and hold those slugs in.”

Lina stifled her cry, finally showing a sign of weakness, as the slug met her cervix and began to force itself in, wriggling and struggling slowly into her womb, as her cervix clenched harder around it, trying to stop it from going to deep inside. The feeling sent a low and undignified pleasure coursing through Lina’s body making her nipples erect and hard. The slug’s entire foot was made of rough yet smooth muscle that gripped and pushed, sending a sharp, indescribable feelings of lewd pleasure through her every time the slug pushed further into her dripping vagina.

“Now to ensure you don't cheat and force any slugs out,” Akasha took out a large phallus shaped metal pole. “We are going to use this metal dildo to seal up your pussy.” Lina barely had any moment of warning, before Akasha rammed the metal mold into her, giving the struggling slug the much needed push, forcing it into Lina’s womb.

“AH!! FUCK!! PLEASE!!” Lina screamed, back arched, eyes watering in disgust and pleasure. The slug was wriggling deep inside her, shooting indiscriminate jolts of pleasure, while the metal dildo was so deep inside her, plugging her up. She never remembered feeling so uncomfortably full. “Oh..oh oh my god..” She managed, her breath slowly wavering. 

“Where's your smart little mouth now?” Akasha smirked, resting her palm of her hand on the metal base, feeling a shot of satisfaction as she wiggled the metal toy, making Lina scream and struggle helplessly. “Just like I said. Your kind are the first to break.” 

Lina growled, trying to focus, sitting up against her restraints, trying ignoring the pulsing pleasurable pain in her womb. Akasha smacked the dildo in a swift motion, forcing the dildo to jolt into her. She screamed and fell back, her body crippled by the excruciating pleasure. 

“Oh my god. Oh my- NNGGH!! Please!! Stop this!!” She started gyrating her hips in the air, as she felt something begin to fill her stomach, fuller than before. It felt like balls were suddenly inflating in her stomach, making her abdomen swell up slightly. 

“And now the spawning begins.” Akasha smiled, satisfied, looking down at the panting girl, who was twitching and thrusting against the air.

”Judging from the bulge in your stomach, only about five slugs have managed to germinate. You have forty-five or so to go.” 

“NHHNG!! AHH-” Lina screamed incoherently, as her stomach bulged outward farther, swelling up. She looked pregnant at this point, and Akasha could see lumps, twitching, squirming slowly beneath her bloated stomach. 

Lina could feel the warm liquid burst from the egg sac, filling her womb as another litter of slugs hatched. Her stomach bulged out yet a few more inches. Her back arched, and she twisted and squirmed, as more slugs hatched out from the eggs, filling up her womb. She couldn't remember ever feeling so full. The pain was excruciating, yet pleasurable. It felt like her stomach was about to split from the sheer volume, but the feeling of every slug writhing and crawling aginst her walls stimulated her to a higher orgasm. Her legs were already spasming, twitching helplessly like a butterfly caught in a spiders web. 

“Stop- stop it, please!!” She squealed, as yet another slug burst out, stretching the walls of her womb. Her cervix and insides were already clenching and tightening uncontrollably, squeezing down on the slugs, which began to writhe and push back, panicking at the sudden lack of space. Lina’s eyes rolled back and she screamed out her orgasm, twisting and shouting incomprehensible moans, as her stomach began to grow. “ I'll kill you!! I'll fucking kill you!!” She screamed, her body twisting and spasming in pleasure, her back arching. Despite the thick phallus plugging up her pussy, purple fluids were dripping out, slowly pooling below her on the floor. 

Her mind tore itself apart, fading into white, as Akasha watched her and cackled, a high pitched laugh. “Cumming by having slugs give birth inside you? You really have no shame. But I didn't expect too much.” 

Lina sagged against the cables for a moment, her eyes watering and panting heavily. Then she began to scream again, as her body jerked into the air and began to writhe again.

“No!- No!! You- You are-!!” She screamed again, before another pod of slugs hatched, making her mind go blank again as she came, squirting her arousal all over the floor below her. Her stomach inflated, becoming even bigger than before. She no longer looked pregnant with a baby. From the size of her stomach, she looked like she was about to give birth to a small goat. “I'm going to die!! I'm going to die!! Please!!” 

“You really are a selfish girl, cumming so pathetically all by yourself.” Akasha smiled, walking over towards Lina’s head, which hung, arched from the lewd pleasure flowing through her groin. She was holding a thick dildo gag in her hands. “Open wide. Here comes the airplane.” She snickered, as she spreader Lina’s lips with her fingers, stuffing the rubber phallus into her mouth,down her throat. Lina’s screams of protest were immediately muzzled up by the gag. She tried to throw up, her reflex kicking in, but Akasha held the gag still, pushing it deeper into her throat. 

“I would usually ask whether or not ny victims can breathe. But you kind of deserve it, so I will let you choke. I can always heal you up later.” Akasha smirked. Sometimes, denying the person death was the greatest torment of all. 

Lina’s stomach had has finally stopped inflating and was now hanging obscenely over her hips, unable to support the mass in her womb. There were small bulges, squirming around underneath. Lina moaned. The feeling of being filled up and defiled in such a manner was just so painful yet orgasmic. She could feel her stomach pulse, and the numerous slugs crawling around inside of her, threatening to make her climax again. 

“By the looks of it, you got a small spawner. That's pretty lucky. You only have about twenty four slugs squirming about in your little pussy. But we aren't done yet.” Akasha gently caressed the side of the metal box, and flipped the switch. Lina was barely conscious. 

“Ghtts ghnt?” Lina screamed, feeling the rubber gag in her throat begin to vibrate vigorously. It was only then, she realised that there were rubber tubes running into its base. Akasha smiled as she turned the dials. 

“Its an enema machine. It's going to turn you into a human water fountain. And you are going to enjoy it.” She cranked up the dial and the machine activated. 

Lina squirmed and kicked out trying to shake the mouthpiece loose, but more cables shot from the ceiling and tied themselves around her struggling body, around her swollen waist, around her limbs. She couldn't do much more than scream muffled cries at this point in time. She felt a warm liquid begin to flow down her throat, into her stomach, which began to push against her slug-filled womb. 

“The liquid isn't water. It's a laxative that makes your insides more flexible.” Akasha smiled as Lina kicked out weakly, screaming in pain as her stomach began to inflate once more, filling up with the fluid. “So you can easily fill up to triple your normal size and not burst. It's a miracle of science, really.” Akasha walked over to the chest, as Lina began to wail in earnest against the rubber pump.

“OMGHHG!!” She wailed, thrashing and twisting in vain. “Ghht ehttt hhnt!!” 

Her eyes began to water as more and more fluid was forced into her cavity, overwhelming her senses. She could feel an immense pressure push against her walls, as if she was going to burst, but couldn't. The pain was beyond words, and she could do nothing but pant and scream, as Akasha laughed and spectated her development. 

The pressure was now running through her entire system. Her stomach her chest, her lower groi-

A thick yellow stream poured out from her front, as she urinated herself, splitting yellow jets of fluid all over the floor. Lina blushed, ashamed if what she had just done. 

“Wetting yourself in pleasure are we?” Akasha smiled, leaning in and pressing down on her enlarged abdomen, making her buck and scream. The machine was still pumping, and Akasha could feel the gentle way her stomach was becoming bigger, trying in vain to accommodate the slugs and the laxative, all at once. “You whore.”

With one fluid motion, Akasha punched Lina in her swollen stomach. Hard. Lina choked and twisted, her eyes wide. The slugs, agitated by the sudden impact, had begun to wriggle more profusely, trying to squirm out of her cervix. The feeling of it made her scream in disgust. Their thick mucus, by products of the hatching process, was already leaking out from her slit, pouring down on her legs, making a puddle on the floor. 

“NGHHHG!!” Lina screamed into her gag, as she felt her insides clench and twitch viciously from the abuse. The slugs began to nibble and push against the walls more violently, trying to escape their fleshy prison. The feeling stirred up her insides, churning her womb up. Akasha punched Lina again, her blue fist sinking deeper into the firm bloated flesh. 

Lina screamed, and this time, released the pressure building up in her stomach. A fountain of greenish liquid burst forth from her asshole, drenching the floor in thick, sticky laxative. Her eyes rolled to the back if her head as she felt the intense release of pressure burst through her, stimulating sensitive spots all around her rectal cavity. 

“There you go. You make such a wonderful water fountain, don't you?” Akasha smiled, watching the crying girl thrust and spasm in another frenzied dance of an orgasm. The green laxative that was pouring into her throat was now freely spewing out of her asshole, making a large puddle on the floor. Lina moaned, barely conscious. 

Akasha ripped off the enema pump from Lina’s mouth, making her gag and vomit the green laxative. Her face was red and her eyes were watering and bloodshot. She didn't look like the cocky girl that had been in her place a while ago. Akasha smacked her face, making her wake up. She wanted Lina conscious for this part.

“I'll kill you, you fucking bitch!! Stop-” Akasha smiled. She still wasn't broken yet. It seemed she was more persistent than she anticipated. 

“Let’s see how much slugs there are, shall we?” Akasha sneered, grabbing at the base of the steel dildo, lodged in Lina’s throbbing entrance. “They are all going to come out at once, so rest assured, it will be fast and painful.” Lina moaned and shook her head, unable to do anything as Akasha toyed with the base, teasing her insides. 

“Don't let it out-” Lina moaned, her eyes pleading, her pride and anger forgotten all of a sudden. How disgusting. “Please!! I can feel then pushing!! Ill die if you let them out! I'll kill you-!! Please-” Her incoherent screams rang out through the room as Akasha smiled. 

“Let it out? Sure thing!!” She grabbed the dildo and ripped it out viciously. 

“No!! Don't let it ou- AHGGHN!!” 

A stream of purple fluid rained out, as Lina was wracked with tremors of sensations running through her groin. She felt the whole mass bulge out, each slug trying to get out to freedom from the enclosed space, blocking each other in the process. She could feel her whole cervix stretch, trying to accommodate the pushing, squirming mess. 

“NNNGH!! OHMYGODD!!” her back arched, as her legs spasmed helplessly, a thick rain of slugs flushing out from her flexing pussy. Her eyes began to roll back into her head, as she came and came again, the pleasure of the painful process rushing through her. Akasha laughed, watching the pitiful sight. “FUCK!! STOP- PLEASE!!”

“We aren't done yet.” Akasha growled, as the last of the slugs had finally left the squirming girl’s body, leaving a trail of thick greenish mucus in its wake. Lina’s pussy was ruined, a sloppy mess, after all the slugs that had evacuated from her womb. Akasha grabbed Lina’s head, pulling her hair together as she steadied the limp girl's hips. 

Lina gasped as she saw the huge head of the strap on Akasha had positioned her over. The shaft was metal as thick as a jar, the head the size of a helmet. “The laxative is still in effect. This should be able to go inside you without any problems.” 

“Dont- Please-”

“Begging for mercy now, are we?” Akasha grabbed Lina’s hips roughly, slowly pulling her onto the head. Lina’s pussy twitched, as the giant head began to slowly spread the lips apart, threatening to widen and tear her apart. 

Akasha pulled the helpless girl down in a single motion. Lina screamed, her hands grabbing at her stomach, which now was bulging in a very recognizable shape. The strap on was so long, it seemed to skewer through the girl, pushing her stomach from inside. Lina’s wet cunt, sensitive and slick from cumming not less than a few seconds ago, was filled with inches of hard metal, running up and pushing aginst the walls. 

“OHMYGOD!! OHMYGOD!!” Lina squealed, as the toy smashed into her overly-sensitive spots. “STOP! Just stop-”

“Aren't you going to kill me?” Akasha smiled. “Talk some more, why don't you?” She laughed, grinding the steel length deeper into the pleading girl. “I heard you talking that good shit earlier!! Say it out now, if you can!!” she smacked the Lina’s plump ass with her hand, leaving a red hand-shaped mark on it. Lina squealed again.

“I'll kill you!! Ill kill you- I swear!!” she screamed, her resolve showing again. Akasha slapped her ass cheeks again, making her scream. “Shut up, you worthless whore.” Akasha silenced her by thrusting deeper, turning Lina’s voice into a scream of agony. Akasha suddenly had an idea to make this event more fun than it already was. 

“Say you are sorry, and I'll stop.” Akasha whispered, looking at Lina’s face, twisted with excruciating pleasure. Her tongue was already out of he enough and flopping about her lips, drool running down her chin. She seemed to have lost all dignity as a human being from the looks of it. 

“I- I won't!!” Lina yelled, her voice high pitched. “I will never bow-”

“I said,” Akasha growled, pulling out the strap on from Lina’s cunt, making the girl cry out in. Lina’s vaginal fluids dripped out freely from the gaping hole. “Say you are sorry.” Akasha finished her sentence by ramming it deep into Lina’s ass, not even bothering to spread it open beforehand. Lina screeched in pain, as she felt the tight hole being forced open, her delicate insides being smashed savagely. 

“I'm sorry!! Please, stop it oh my god- oh my god, I'm going bonkers!! I'M SORRY!!” Lina screamed. Stars were dotting her vision, as she looked into Akasha’s sneering face, twisted with pride and pleasure. 

“You aren't sorry. Not yet.” Akasha grabbed Lina’s breasts in her hands, and molded them, squeezing them savagely, pulling and kneading them like a lump of clay, making the bound girl scream and plead. Akasha ignored the cries of pain and mercy, and began to thrust even harder, smashing the steel shaft deeper and deeper into her, plugging up her little asshole. Lina almost cried in pleasure, her voice becoming higher as the head of the toy smacked against her prostate over and over again.

“Cumming a- hngh!! Again!!” She screamed something incoherent as Akasha rammed the metal dick into her, pushing her stomach out farther than before. She was cumming from her ass. The feeling of the small hole being violated and forced apart was too much for Lina to handle, and she almost lost consciousness, biting her lips to stifle her screams. Akasha panted, smiling and trying to control the pleasure flowing through her crotch. 

“This isn't just a strap-on, I hope you realise.” Akasha smiled as she ran the crying girl through, over and over again enjoying the wet, rubbery feel of her ass as it clenched around the metal cock in pleasure. “It's a magical item that enables girls to use some of man's natural equipment. I can feel your slutty insides with every thrust. Think of it as an extension.” Akasha whispered into Lina’s ear. Lina cried out, her eyes watering as her lower lips were spreaded apart and pushed through, again and again. 

“And I suppose you know what happens in the end?” Akasha grabbed Lina’s breasts and smacked them, making them jiggle as Lina wailed. “I'm going to pour the synthetic semen inside you. When I'm done, you are going to be a cum-fountain. Maybe you will even get pregnant. If you do, I'll make you give birth to the baby over and over.” She growled, grinning as she felt the tremors in her crotch. Her orgasm was nearing. This pleading girl's little anus just so good. It seemed to clench around her dick, tightening and squeezing out every drop of restraint that she had. And every drop of cum that was going to spurt out when the restraint ran out. 

Akasha grabbed Lina’s hips, and in one final thrust, pushed the metal cock as deep as she could into Lina, driving it into her ass, mashing it deep into her insides, before cumming. Their screams of pleasure mixed in unison, as Lina came again and again in a series of orgasms that was more violent than anything she had felt previously, wiping her mind into a blank page. 

“Take it!! Take all of it in you little ass!! That's what you want, don't you!!?” Akasha roared with glee, releasing her load into Lina’s intestines, flooding deep into her tight insides. Lina screamed, as hot, scalding semen burned into her, melting her walls as her stomach inflated yet again. 

Her stomach seemed to grow and grow, as Akasha continued to pump and ejaculate, shooting more and more of her seed into the trembling girl. Lina’s stomach was the size of a large basket ball before Akasha relented and pulled out of the poor girl. Semen, white and sticky, gushed out from her gaping hole, dripping and spilling all over the floor. The cables let Lina drop, making her lie in the puddle of white filth that was now leaking from her. 

Akasha wiped her brow. That felt good. But she was not done yet. She walked over to the chest and pulled out and took out a small purple potion from the insides, and took a small sip from the flask. Immediately, she felt rejuvenated. Her libido was back again, as the aphrodisiac took effect, and now she couldn't think of anything else other than plowing Lina. The aphrodisiac was rare and hard to make. But it tasted like grape. So that was always nice. 

She turned to Lina,who was trying to get on her knees, covered in semen. Her insides were so sensitive, every movement caused a jolt of pleasure to shoot through her body. 

“I'm… I'm going to kill you-” Lina whispered disgustedly, slowly, as Akasha looked down at her, smiling. 

“Looks like you haven't understood your place here. Round two then.” Akasha snapped her fingers, and cables shot from the ceiling, tying around Lina, securing and lifting her up once again, inciting a lewd moan of pleasure from the sudden elevation. Akasha approached her, the metal steel shaft thick and merciless. 

In a way, Akasha was glad Lina wasn't completely broken yet. It was like an unfixed puzzle. Lina would entertain her for a while more. 

As more screams of agonizing pleasure filled the dungeon, the staff of the castle worked through the night, deaf to Lina’s cries. In a different room, far away on the other side of the castle, Rylai slept, oblivious to her sister’s torture.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N: But Vegeta!!... Trix are for kiiids.
> 
> V: You know what Nappa? Catch it. Catch it with your mouth.
> 
> N: Like a doggy!! YAY!!

Rylai lay in a corner, curled up in a ball, quietly murmuring under her breath, concentrating. 

She had spent two days, locked inside her room. When she had awaken after the mission, she had thrown a tantrum. All the pent up frustration seemed to ricochet around her and finally burst out at blinding speeds. The despair of the situation, coupled by the anger she felt, and the sadness of being betrayed had sent her into a maelstrom of emotions. 

She had thrown the small bedside table against the walls, breaking it into smithereens. Grabbing the twisted, sharp leg of its remnants, she proceeded to cut the mattress of the plump bed, tearing into its seams, sending feathers spilling out. She screamed her rage, as she smashed the mirror in front of the bedside, reducing it to a hundred shards of glass. Chucking the rest of the ruined table out if the window, she looked through the broken glass, wondering if she should just jump out and end it all. She cried herself to sleep that night, lying on the floor, in the midst of the carnage, lonely and lost. 

When she woke up the next morning, everything was back to normal. The window had fixed itself. The mirror had repaired itself without the slightest fracture. The bed had stitched itself up without the slightest scar. It was as if yesterday night didn't happen. As if her actions were meaningless. 

Razor had lied to her. She had promised that she wasn't going to hurt her, anymore, but still she did ‘that’ thing to her. In front of her friends, no less. Somewhere deep inside her, Rylai chided herself for being so open, so trusting. Razor was her enemy. She could never forget that, or forgive her. 

But the real pain had not come from Razor and her lies. It was the pain she felt when her so called friends left her where she was, and just watched as she was brutally degraded in front of them. She could have sworn she remembered seeing some disgusted looks on the council member’s faces before she passed out. After that spectacle, even her friend, Lanaya, and her sister Lina, must have been disgusted by her reactions and hated her for it. After all, it had been two days, and nobody had come charging to rescue her. 

The mind has a funny effect deep within its subconscious. Humans are social creatures, and are always making guesses, hypotheses about how people feel towards them. Its the nagging feeling that causes women to out on excessive make up before leaving the house, despite looking perfect. Its the nagging feeling in our hearts whenever we meet someone, or say goodbye to them. The human psychology has a habit of critcally judging its bearer. And more often than not, in a bid to prepare for the worst, the judgement is skewed, and pessimistic. 

Rylai sat in the corner, tears gently flowing down her face, lost in her maelstrom of emotions billowing around her like a whirlpool, sucking her to the bottom of the black, black sea of her mind. She knew she had to focus, but she couldn't. 

Ever since she had decided that nobody was going to come and save her, she decided to save herself. Even without her scepter, she was not completely arcane-handicapped. She just had to find a different way to channel it. 

She gripped the amulet that Razor had given her. Unbeknownst to the blue tyrant, Rylai still had her magic. She just needed to find a way to channel it out of her. 

Sparks of blue filled the air in her hands, gently swirling about the amulet around the girl's slender neck. It flashed blue and white, changing colour gently. The amulet already had some sort of spell in it, and was resisting her magical influence. But she would make it her own eventually. All she needed was enough time. She could feel its essence calling out to her. Her anger gave her the will to continue and face the challenge. She couldn't give up. She was here now, wasn't she? She was still alive. 

Alive. Alive and alone. Alive and alone, in a castle in hell, which contained Satan herself. With everyone she knew and loved hating her. With nowhere to run, nowhere to turn to. 

What was the point of being alive?

The emotions she felt buzzed through her, ruining her concentration. She felt her anger could her mind.

How dare they send her on a suicide mission they knew would turn out badly?

How dare they betray her when she needed them the most? 

She didn't want to admit it, but deep down, she was disappointed with Lina and Lanaya. They had been her best friends in the council. She had half expected them to give in to Razor”s demands and save her. Or at least rescue her when negotiations broke down. She had trusted them. And they had let her down. 

The amulet fell from her hands, gently hitting the floor, cracking against the hard marble. Gently, tears began to fall. The small droplets landed on the amulet, as Rylai cried out her loneliness. Through it all, she never made a sound, except for the gentle sniffling of her small nose. 

“Rylai.”

The small girl jerked up, surprised at the sound of her name piercing the deafening silence. The room was dark, the moon outside the window large and pale in the obsidian sky. Then Razor stepped out from the corner of the room. 

She wasn't dressed in her armor tonight. Instead, her hair was let down, instead of being tied up in a usual bun. It gave her a casual vibe. Her clothes were casual but not revealing, a simple blue shirt with black shorts that ended mid-thigh. 

“You!!” Rylai shouted. She had not met Razor for the last two days, but her anger was explosive. She jumped up on her feet, like a trapped animal. 

“Rylai im-”

Rylai ran across the room, surprising Razor, and punched Razor in the face. A loud thump sounded the room, and Rylai fell to her knees, grabbing her bruised hand. Razor, despite not wearing her armor, didn't seem to feel a thing. Rylai immediately picked herself up, and began to punch and hit Razor in the stomach, throwing everything she had. Every blow seemed to just bounce off her, and made Rylai’s hands sting. Razor looked at the girl, who was now pathetically smashing her fists against her chest, exhausted, sorrow taking over her anger. 

Rylai fell onto her knees, tears flowing freely down her face. “Why?!” She whispered. “Why did you do that?!” She screamed, as Razor bent down, looking her in the eyes. 

“I trusted you!! You said you wouldn't hurt me. but you..you raped me in front of my friends!!” Rylai yelled, sobbing. Her body was trembling slightly, her words becoming garbled as her sorrow took over her. “Now they.. they hate me!! It's all because of you!!” Rylai swung a punch at Razor, who caught it in her hand. 

“I want you to die!! Just die!! Please!! Just go and die!!” Rylai screamed, jerking and twisting, trying to free her hand from Razor’s gentle grasp. Her screams broke down onto quiet crying. 

“Rylai.”

“Shut up!!” The blond girl cried. “I don't want to see you!!”

“Rylai. Please.” 

Razor gently bent over, and touched the trembling girl’s face. The girl shrank back a bit at the touch, but Razor continued to touch her pale visage. The moonlight illuminated their forms, shining on Rylai, making her pale skin beautiful and white, like a porcelain doll. 

“Rylai. I'm sorry I did that.” 

“No you aren't, you are never sorry!!” Rylai screamed, her eyes red and teary. Razor kept silent, waiting for Rylai to finish her outburst. 

“I am.” Razor murmured, gently bending closer to Rylai, who cringed back, afraid. Tenderly, Razor took the small blond girl in her arms, hugging her. Rylai seemed unsure whether or not this was a trick, whether or not she was being pulled into something she didn't want to do. She didn't know who were her friends and who were her enemies. It was time to strike. 

“I am sorry for what I did.” Razor whispered, as Rylai bent away, too weak to struggle or push the Overlord off her. “But I had to do it. I had to show you who they really were inside. They aren't your friends, Rylai.”

“This all happened because of you!! You don't get to talk!!” Rylai cried, a fresh batch of tears seeping from her eyes. “They care about me, they do!! They will come to rescue me-”

“Rylai. It's been two days.” Razor said gently, patting her back, warming her small body up with hers. “None of them came to reach you. I'm so sorry. I'm so, so, sorry.” She gently stroke strike the smallest girl’s back. “You loved them, but they didn't love you back. They didn't value you enough to save you from me.” 

A silence filled the room. Loud and obscene, it seemed to cover the whole area, drenching and saturating the moonlit air. The only sound that seemed to permeate the deafening quietness was Rylai’s soft sniffles. 

Rylai silently stood up, breaking out of Razor’s warm embrace. “What are you waiting for?” She whispered, her eyes downcast and teary. “Do it.”

“Pardon?” Razor asked, looking up at the crying girl. 

“That's what you want right?” Rylai whispered, her hands slowly fiddling with her blouse, unbuttoning the first two buttons. “You want to use me like you did before. So let's just get it over with. I couldn't care less anymore.” She whispered, broken inside, tears flowing down her pale, perfect face. 

Razor stood up, towering over Rylai, and bent the girl’s head back. Rylai held her breath, dreading the worst, as Razor bent over and kissed her lips softly. Rylai flushed a bit, but was spared the feeling of a tongue inside her mouth. Razor broke the kiss, and held Rylai close to her, making the smaller girl gasp. She hasn't expected the kiss to feel so gentle. Especially not from Razor. It felt..pleasant. 

“Rylai.” Razor whispered, holding the girl in her arms. “Is that what you think I want you for? Your body?”

“Well, what else then?!” Rylai tried to sound angry, but failed. Her mind was still lingering on the kiss that Razor had given her. It was her first proper kiss. It felt so warm and gentle, like a ray of morning sun. “You took me here and just did what you liked with my body. What else could you want?” 

“I'm sorry.” Razor murmured. “I shouldn't have hurt you the way I did.” Rylai felt something wet on her cheeks, and looked up, surprised, and saw tears rolling down Razor’s face. Warm, genuine tears. “I was scared. Scared that you would run away from me. I shouldn't have done that.” Razor lied. In truth, she didn't regret it one bit. But this was the best method of approach, so it would have to do. Tears were easy to fake. Especially when you were as old as she was. 

“Why?” Rylai whispered, calmer now, as she lay against Razor, feeling her heart whisper its silent voice in the dark room. Razor felt warm. Rylai felt safe in her arms, despite all the things Razor had done to Rylai. 

“Do you believe in fate?” 

Rylai looked at Razor, who gently looked down at her, stroking the back of her blond head gently. 

“Fate?”

“I do.” Razor whispered, as Rylai looked at her, confused at the sudden change of topic. “I once met the Oracle. He was a seer, from a distant land. Some said he had the power to change people's fates. Others said that he saw the future as it was, limitless possibilities, and said what would probably happen.” 

Rylai felt her body become mellow, safe and warm and snug in Razor’s arms. All the anger she felt had dissipated now, and it just felt so good to be held in someone's arms after all the loneliness and chaos. It felt good to be secure. She could feel her heart beat slower, beating in synchrony with Razor’s.

“He said that for every action, two dimensions, two possibilities sprouted forth. For example, one where you choose to eat a pancake for breakfast, and one where you choose not to. I don't know who would not though.” Razor smiled, gently patting Rylai. “Pancakes are delicious.” The caused Rylai to smile and chuckle softly, despite herself. 

“A universe, a possibility where two people are the best of friends. Another contrasting universe where they are the worst of enemies” Razor continued. 

“A universe where I choose to ignore you. And a universe where I find you and say that I love you.” she whispered, making Rylai jump up a bit. She stared up at the gentle face of her captor, looking into the black obsidian eyes that seemed warmer now. 

“You… you.. love me?..” Rylai whispered hesitantly. She never expected to hear that. All her life, she had been supporting others, playing second fiddle. She never admitted iit but sometimes she felt lonely. She felt hollow deep inside, watching others claim all the credit, while people ignored her. She never expected anyone to love her, much less an imperial underworld ruler. 

“You caught my eye for a while. You are such a strong, caring, beautiful girl. I.. I couldn't hold myself back. I wanted to talk to you. To be with you.” Razor whispered, her face blushing gently,telling the first truth ever since she had entered the room.

She wasn't used to telling the truth of what she really felt inside. Without her lies and deceit, she felt exposed, vulnerable. “ I have liked you for a long while now. I'm so sorry I did what I did. I couldn't control myself, and I couldn't let those people use you as their servant anymore. You are beyond that. You are not a pawn, you are a unique person, and a terrific girl.” Razor murmured out her feelings inside, each word making her blush involuntarily. 

Rylai looked up, her face red. “I..I uh.. thanks, Razor.” she whispered, saying out her name for the first time. All the anger she had felt had evaporated. All she felt inside was a warm feeling, like drinking a cup of warm milk, filling her up to the brim. Razor smiled and snuggled against the small blond girl on the floor. 

The truth was, Rylai instinctively felt the same way about Razor, despite only meeting her recently. She found Razor terrifying, but Razor had her warm little moments like this, where she showed that she cared. The memories of the way Razor had smiled at her before the negotiation, the way she had given her the opal necklace. The way she joked and grinned. 

She was in a way, like an older sister, mature and caring. Maybe that was why Rylai was so angry at her when she raped her. She subconsciously wanted to trust her, wanted her to be her friend. Wanted to believe that she wasn't evil, just misunderstood and misguided. Maybe more than that. Maybe something else. Something closer. 

“Can I kiss you?” Rylai whispered, gently feeling Razor’s warmth against her.

The words she had asked startled herself. She was talking to Razor, who was the enemy, and asking her for a kiss. But then again, Razor had been kinder to her than any of the council ever had been. Razor had to do horrible things to her because she loved her. It was tough love. 

Razor hadn't abandoned her like a useless piece after she had been captured. Her ‘friends’ did. Yet, she still felt something other than anger towards them. She still loved them, and cared for them. Her conscience twisted and turned, troubled. Was she really asking the enemy to comfort her? Her friends did betray her, so she wasn't technically on their side anymore. And Razor felt so warm, so stable-

“Of course.” Razor whispered, smiling slightly. Gently, she pressed their lips together, and as Rylai felt her soft lips against her own, all her troubles and thoughts melted away, seeping out of her. She realised how tired she was. She hardly slept to two days, plotting a way to escape and return home, not realizing that the true place she belonged was right here, in Razor’s arms. 

Razor gently hugged the small blond girl, who sank deeper into her. She was so warm, and little, when she was curled up like a cat. Razor remembered the first time Rylai had caught her eye. 

Rylai had been on a battlefield. The battle was a large scale operation conducted by the Radiant council, in an attempt to punch a hole in the dire fort lines. The soldiers trekked through a forest for half a day in an attempt to infiltrate the backline. The operation was unsuccessful, as predicted. Many mercenaries, hired men, ran away as the end drew near, running through a carpet of red broken bodies that had once been their friends. Razor had killed plenty that day. It was a fun day, zapping and beating the brains out of enemies, hearing their screams of agony. 

As Razor turned about, exhausted but satisfied, watching the radiant soldiers back away from the walls, running back where they came from, she saw a lone figure, pulling up, helping another wounded soldier up. 

Razor had watched curiously. She had never seen another human care for another human for no reason. Especially in war. Everyone else was already running, trying to save themselves. There was no point in staying to help the others, and endanger themselves. Yet this girl with blond hair stayed, pulling the creep to its feet.

A creep. She was risking her life for a creep. A minion that was dispensable, bred for war, bred to die. It wasn't even considered an animal. It was lower than that. And yet Rylai stayed, heaving the creep to its feet, where it leaned on her small frame, stabilising itself. From the looks of it, she was injured as well, her left leg limping painfully. 

“Should we kill them?”

Razor turned about and looked at Visage, who watched the two struggling figures with his pale electric blue eyes. His black claws were stained with the blood of enemies, but his eyes were alive with malicious delight. 

Razor thought about killing them. It was easy from here. She could just point her fingers and burn the whole area the two wounded soldiers struggled on to nothing but a wasteland.

“No. Its fine. They are beaten. Leave them.” She whispered, showing an uncharacteristic display of mercy.

But something in her made her watch from afar, even after Visage had left, as Rylai helped the wounded creep up, and made their way to the forest nearby, disappearing through the trees, into the darkness. 

Her mind was bugged by the questions. Who was this brave girl? Why did she do that? Eventually, Razor began to keep a watch on her, slowly observing her everyday efforts in helping others, watching as others took advantage of her. And slowly, Razor became more and more impressed by this little blond girl. She was stronger than she looked. Razor sought a way to make Rylai hers. 

When her spy in the council told her about Rylai being sent on her suicide mission, she quickly volunteered to the dire to go on guard duty in that area, in hopes of finally being able to meet her. And now, here they were. 

Razor smiled and hugged the girl. Was this love? Maybe. Maybe not. This obsession, this warm feeling she felt inside her for Rylai was going to be her downfall. She knew that. But she seemed unable to throw it away, like a moth attracted to a flame, like icarus, who soared to close to the sun and got burned. 

She felt the girl’s breath smoothen out slowly, becoming more even. She was fast asleep. Razor smiled, gently sitting still where she was, admiring the adorable sleeping face drenched in moonlight. Razor stroked the girl's soft blond hair, as Rylai stirred a bit in her dreams, wiggling against Razor’s soft body. 

Razor tenderly lifted the girl up and put her in bed, tucking her in. Turning to leave, Razor looked at the sleeping face, calm and soft and white. Razor resisted the urge to eat the small girl up, instead turning away and leaving the room. She had told countless lies to Rylai, and she knew it would become harder and harder to hide it from the small girl she had grown to care for. She wondered if what she did was wrong. Abducting Rylai. Lying to her. Torturing and raping her. Keeping her friends in the dungeons. But then again, all was fair in love and war. 

And this was a little bit of both.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just started watching Gravity falls. Amazing series. Its like rick and morty, with less alcohol and less posterior references.

Rylai woke up in cold sweat. 

Outside, the sun was setting, indicating that the day was just beginning. As she looked out of the expansive glass window near her bed, she noticed how the sun beautifully sent streams of red into the magenta clouds, painting a picture-

And oh god, what did she say and do last night. It was mortifying. Very mortifying. 

She closed her eyes, erasing out the beautiful view and remembering shamefully what had transpired last night. She had basically said that she loved Razor, and they had kissed, if she had remembered correctly. Either that had happened, or she was in some sort of magical delusional coma and would be waking up right about..

Now. 

Ok. It wasn't a delusion. Rylai sighed, sinking deeper into the soft white bed, pushing her burning face into the sheets. Now that all the emotions and feelings had ran out of her, and she had a full night of rest, she immediately realized her weight of her actions. She had basically asked her enemy, an underworld fascist-dictator, to hold her tight and kiss her. And she had enjoyed it. 

Embarrassing.

Maybe she was experiencing Stockholm syndrome. She remembered Lanaya educating her about various psychological dysfunctions once. She was simply in the presence of Razor too much, so she was falling under some sort of deep, twisted infatuation. Which made sense, until she realised that she had only been stuck in the Underscape for three or four days. 

Also, Stockholm syndrome involved making friends with the captor. Kissing her and asking her to hold you tight was really pushing it. 

Rylai lay back, and thoughts and every form of protests and excuses and arguments of rationalizing what she had did yesterday night flooded her mind. Did she really like Razor?

Maybe it was some sort of perfume aphrodisiac she wore?

Maybe it was just the air in the Underscape, making her giddy and unfocused, and that was what caused her to say such treasonous statements yesterday. 

Or maybe. Just maybe, it was the way she felt. Warm, caring and-

Rylai quickly shook her head of these confusing thoughts, her face turning red. Had they really kissed? Her lips had been so soft and gentle. The worst part was, Rylai didn't exactly regret it. Her feelings of innocence to the whole situation made her feel guilty about it all. She should be at least a bit guilty, or regretful about it after all. But all she could feel and think was about how safe Razor had made her feel, and how soft her lips were despite her malicious personality. 

She quickly blushed and threw the covers off her. It was a ploy. It must have been. She must have been lying just so that she could gain Razor’s trust, so she could escape from the underscape. Although it did seem unlikely that her amazing latent lying skills would be unlocked by extreme fatigue. 

She shrugged, walking towards the door. Gently pushing down on the knob, she found it locked. As usual. She hadn't been let out of the room for three days in a row after the meeting. She hadn't seen a single soul, nor seen the corridors beyond her enclosure. For some reason, she never seemed dehydrated, or hungry. Or experience the need to use the  
bathroom. It seemed that the room magically sustained her body’s needs. 

She walked back and slumped back on the bed. She had no clothes to change in. No way to tell the time. Nothing to do to kill time. It was quite boring. She turned back to the opal necklace, left in the corner. It only had a spark of her magic inside it. If she wants to escape from the underscape, she would probably have to use it. 

Rylai walked over and picked it up. Did Razor tamper with it in any way? She forgotten everything after she blacked out. She couldn't trust anything in her environment. Gently grasping the amulet, she felt the small blue spark of energy in it. All she needed was enough time to charge it up. Then she could probably-

Sharp knocks on the door made the startled girl jump into the air, the intricate necklace dropping on the floor. Rylai almost swore in shock.

“Coming!!” She called out, as she quickly pocketed the amulet. She couldn't let it out if her sight. 

She opened the door, and was greeted by the tall figure of Sebas, his scarred face ever bearing a handsome smile. “Ms. Rylai.” He smiled, as he took out a set of dresses. “Ms. Razor has asked me to pass you a clean set of clothes. Afterwards, you can come down to the dining hall to eat breakfast, or explore the various rooms and facilities of this place.” Sebas gently spread out the two dresses, one a deep midnight blue, the other a gentle, flowing blend of white and black. 

“I want to see Razor.” Rylai whispered. She had to see the overlord. She wanted to see Razor, to assuage herself. To remind herself that Razor was the enemy. That what she had said last night was nothing but fatigue and delusions.

“Ms. Razor can't see you for morning breakfast. She has a busy schedule today.” Sebas smiled, gently waving aside her demand. “You could see her later tonight, if you wish. But do be warned, she gets rather...aggressive after a day of work. It's a way of releasing stress.” Sebas smile widened, and there was a glimmer of something ambiguous and unpleasant in his eyes. 

His smile was still unnerving. Rylai tried to smile back, but couldn't seem to muster any form of confidence in front of the white-haired man. It was as if his smile just crippled everyone except Razor. 

She looked at the clothes. They looked inviting. Too inviting. Like a glass of water with ice cubes in the middle of the desert. It felt like a trap. 

What had she gotten herself into?

()

Razor sat on a tall wooden chair, slowly cutting up her meat. 

She liked meat. Didn't matter what kind. Or where it came from. Pigs made pork, cows made beef and human made funny little screaming sounds when skinned alive. And Razor ate them all. 

Today's selection was a prime cut of lamb. Soft and tender. Razor smiled, and gently focussed on the matter at hand. She had the whole day to run about the narrow maze and whip the hell out of those helpless souls straying too close to the lights. She had to test and gather about two or three thousand different souls and arrivals today. It was fun, but tiring work.

She really hoped she could whip a few important ministers. She loved the sound they made when they got smacked by her whip. It was as if they never felt the bad end of a whip before. But then again, they probably hadn't. It was a funny sound. As if they were offended that someone even dared to smack them on their fat bums. 

Maybe when she was done, she would check on Lanaya. The unfortunate purple haired girl was in the dungeons, to be used later for Razor’s amusement. She was not the first, nor the last, to experience the depraved tortures Razor had in store for her. Maybe she would slowly pull out her fingernails, one by one. Then her teeth. Then jam the fingernails into her torn, bleeding gums and make her eat something. 

Or maybe, she could torture the impudent wench of a sister. It was hard to believe that such a gem like Rylai was biologically linked to that obnoxious brat. Akasha had dropped by yesterday to soften her up. Razor chuckled darkly, but immediately caught herself. She had not figured a way to break the news of Rylai’s friends being her prisoners to Rylai as of yet. Which could be troubling to their future in their relationship. She was fairly sure Rylai would forget about them eventually, but they were still important pieces in this chess game. They could be discarded once Rylai was truly and only her’s. 

Whenever she was bored, or her mind was not focussing on something, her thoughts would begin to stray. Her mind would begin to wander off and think about the small blond girl she came to love. Maybe she would take her by the border of the underscape, let her see the setting peaks. The light from the mountain shone in a kaleidoscopic fashion, spitting and shining colours beyond the mind's comprehension. Humans could only see about seven different spectrums of visible light. The mountain showed sixteen in the light of the setting moon. 

Maybe they would hold hands, and gently walk, the dry leaves crunching gently under their feet. They would feel the forest breeze caress their bodies, as they hugged, doing nothing but watching the moon change its cycles across the sky. 

Razor smiled. That would be nice. The feeling of warmth. Something she never felt, or knew. Until now. It wasn't the white hot burst of pleasure she got while she was nailing people to trees or ripping their skin of their faces. It was a warm feeling, gentle like a stream, slowly filling her up. It rolled over her flaws like they were pebbles, engulfing her every stray thought, invading her mind when she least expected it. 

She wasn't sure that Rylai loved her though. The thought would gently pierce her mind whenever she was thinking. Rylai had said that she loved her, yes, but that could have been because of her fatigue. She had no doubt, that eventually, those intentions would become true and genuine, and she would wholeheartedly embrace her captor. 

Razor had to make sure. If there was a ninety-nine point nine percent chance that Rylai was in love with her, she would find that point one percent, and crush it with all her fury. And if that point one percent that made Rylai waiver was her friends she loved and clung on to, so be it. 

RaIr would enjoy torturing and playing with the two new prisoners. And she would make Rylai belong to her.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just finish a majority of the finals. Feels nice. Here's another chapter because I'm a social degenerate with no friends. Cheers.

Lanaya woke up, her head aching.

She remembered being knocked unconscious, beaten by her own soldiers. And now she had a splitting headache. It felt like an all percussion orchestra had made its eight-city grand concert tour around her head. The bass was incredible, and she had a front row seat with all the speakers pointing into her ears. 

She shrugged it off. She had experienced worse before. This was trivial. The main thing was that she was alive and kicking. She looked about the room that she was held in. The room was wide and tall, dim, gentle light shining down on her. She blinked her eyes, once, twice, trying to get used to the dim lights. 

The floor was well carpeted, cut from the most flawless of silk. The walls of the room were smooth and wooden as well, giving an air of warmth. The decorations were very authentic, victorian style. Wooden furniture. At the side, was a bar, with bottles carefully balanced on each shelve. Lanaya looked down and realised that she was seated in an armchair. Old and cushy, it was brown, leathery and battered. 

Lanaya shook her head, getting rid of the worse of the headache. The room had three windows, large, grand glass installments that showed the outside world. In the night sky, the cruel moon shone, white and outstanding in the dark sea of clouds. 

Lanaya got to her knees and walked over to the window, ignoring the dull throbbing of the headache. Once she started walking it off, the headache would pass. She knew that very well. As she walked over, she looked about the room, looking for any form of weapons she could use to break the windows, but then thought against it. She could feel the hum of energy, the arcane magic reinforcing the window. The window would not budge, even under the most powerful of attacks. Furthermore, as Lanaya looked out, she saw that she was high up. Really high up. Even if she did manage to break the windows, she doubted she could make it down without dying. The treeline seemed so tiny in comparison to where she was. Her view allowed her to see past the trees, to the mountainous ridges at the edge of the horizon. 

She looked at the night. She was sure without a doubt, that Lina or Sven was dead. Maybe both. She wondered why she was kept alive. Maybe they were going to torture her. The cold moon looked over her, shining a light on her face, though the windows. She wondered. How many years had passed. How many years she spent fighting in this hopeless war. How many comrades she had seen fall. How many had died screaming.

“This war is meaningless.” She admitted out loud. She was stuck in enemy territory, with no hope of escape. She was so far from her friends, from those she cared about. All she felt like was to strike out at everything, to hide in a corner and cry. She wasn't a fighter like Lina. She was a person who read, a person who protected others. She was never meant to be in the front lines, killing and fighting.

She immediately caught herself. She had to be strong. She couldn't let her captors know how she felt. She had to be strong. For herself. And for Rylai. 

Lanaya clicked her hands, summoning a pink fire into her hands. At least her psychic attacks still worked. It seemed her captors were not as careful as they thought. She was prepared to lie in ambush for as long as it took, before she could escape. All she needed now was to-

“Good to see you are awake. I thought Zeyres had killed you. I would be so upset with him.” 

A silky smooth voice whispered from behind her, and Lanaya jumped and hissed, like a cornered cat. She had not heard the man enter the room and walk behind her. His footsteps were impossibly quiet. 

“Don't look so startled. I have been practicing stealth for a long, long time.” Sebas smiled gently, running a hair through his white, smooth hair. Lanaya didn't like the look of his smile. It was very, very eerie. 

“You attacked us.” Lanaya murmured, her purple eyes wide and aflame. “Who are you? One of Razor’s hired men?”

“On contrary. I'm not so low to be bribed with the concepts of gold and fortunes.” Sebas responded, circling the girl. “I'm just her humble servant.”

“Why am I still alive?”

“Because I need you to be.”

“Where are my friends? Are they alright?” Lanaya hissed at the white haired man. The scars running down his face were disconcerting, and Lanaya felt a cold chill run up her spine as she looked at his face. 

“Let's not bring them into this.” The man whispered. “After all, my attack on them was not about them. Or about stopping the rescue squad.”

“Really.” The girl’s eyebrow raised, skeptical. 

“It's about you, assassin. It always has been. Ever since I heard about you. I wanted to see you. It just so happens that the capricious fates have brought our paths-.”

Lanaya spotted an opening and struck, intending to kill Sebas in mid sentence. 

Sebas barely saw the attack, and ended up looking at her hand, which was poking deep into his chest. The pink fire surrounding her hand gave her enough force to smash her hand through his ribcage, breaking through the sternum, and piercing straight into his heart and lungs in a single swipe. Sebas gasped, feeling the red bile flow through his throat, choking him, filling up his lungs. The pain was almost unbearable. 

Nice. 

Lanaya gasped, as Sebas laughed, pulling out her hand, slowly dislodging it from his chest. It was as if being impaled through the chest had as much effect as smacking him with a feather. 

“But if you wish to skip straight to business, then, be my guest.” Sebas hissed, his eyes glinting. The hole in his chest was stitching itself together, the red sinews of muscles and tendrils of veins pulling each other together, tying themselves up. Sebas gurgled happily as the last few litres of blood poured from his face and chest, staining his ruined suit. His smile, perched on his handsome, cut up face, stayed. 

“I have been rather impressed by your efforts.” Sebas smiled. “And your actions a few seconds ago, while painful and useless, are not unrecognized.”

Lanaya stood still, readying herself for the next opening. She wondered how Sebas would regenerate without his head. 

“As I was saying, I'm here to offer you a deal.” Sebas smiled. “And you are here because you are out of options.” His cold eyes never seemed to leave her, its iris grey like a storm. 

“Really. What deal could the enemy offer me?”

“A job.” Sebas smiled. He walked over to the window, looking into the night. Lanaya resisted the urge to throw her hand into the back of his head. He would probably be ready for it. 

“You've shown good promise, dear girl.” Sebas continued, casually turning back and addressing the purple haired girl, a smirk on his face. “We are more alike than you think, than you know.”

“I highly doubt that.” Lanaya carefully whispered, a snarl hidden behind her veil. She was playing it careful now. Sebas looked casual, full of openings, but that was probably planned. Any attack would be countered with ease. 

“I can prove it.” He spun on the back of his heel, and Lanaya barely saw the dart fly. Almost instinctively, she caught it with her mind, freezing it in mid air with a field of pink energy. The dart hovered at the space in between her eyes, silver and over three inches long. 

Sebas covered the distance in a blink of an eye, and kicked her in the stomach. She quickly coated herself in the thick pink energy, cushioning the blow. She still felt it, as the shock waves of the blow ran through her stomach, making her gag in pain. She hit the ground, and rolled, coming up to the side. She growled. He was fast. 

“Let's play a game, Lanaya.” Sebas smiled, his scars crinkling. Lanaya froze. How the hell did he know- “I'll give you two minutes to attack me. If you can kill me, or land a hit on me, you are free to go. I will not stop you from leaving the castle-”

Sebas casually weaved under the strike aimed at his head, leaving a trail of pink. He grabbed her hand and bent it over his shoulder, throwing the assassin into the farthest wall. Lanaya quickly put up a field in mid flight, cushioning her impact, landing on her feet, immediately throwing spears of energy. 

The man casually dodged the first throw, tilting his head a centimeter to the left. He twisted his body right, allowing the next two spears to pass him. Dropping low, he crouched and jumped, avoiding the barrage of energy blades that embedded themselves into the ground, making holes in the carpeted surface. 

Lanaya took advantage to jump at him. Left, right. A sneaky kick to his legs. Sebas smiled as he batted the punches away before they could even hit home. He immediately squatted down and caught her leg as it flew towards him. Grabbing it, he twisted his wrist, forcing Lanaya to lose her balance. The girl rotated her ankle, flipping herself sideways, forcing him to release her. 

It was so easy. Each attack from her was so predictable. After all, the temple had taught him everything he needed to know. 

Lanaya landed on the balls of her feet, her purple locks swaying angrily in the air,her eyes narrowed. Leaping forward, she threw what looked like a hasty kick at Sebas, which was a feint, as she landed on her hands, flipping and aiming a kick at him in midair. Sebas sighed. So flamboyant. So overdone. Youngsters these days. 

He easily moved his body back, arching his body to fit around the kick, letting it harmlessly pass by. Immediately, he raised his hands, blocking the two palms that flew at his head, attempting to smack him in the ears. A good cup around the ears could leave a person disorientated and dizzy. A following punch to the nose breaks it, and allows the attacker to kill the person by ramming the victim's nose vertically upwards, jamming the shards of bones into his brain. Sebas quickly grabbed her wrist as the first punch came, and twisted under it, kicking her in the back as she stumbled past him. She grunted. 

Lanaya did a complex feint, before charging directly at the butler, who took a step back, curling his body to avoid the girl's roundhouse kick. The girl threw another bolt of pink energy, that the man dodged by throwing himself to the ground, rolling away from her, creating space between them. 

He dodged under another kick, and smacked away her next punch. Lanaya was panting now. Sweat was freely flowing down her face, beads of perspiration dropping like rain. That was the problem with the temple. They always prized stealth and lethal attacks above all. It made long, drawn out fights difficult. As long as you could survived the initial burst of attacks, the assassination attempt would end in failure. 

“One and a half minutes.” Sebas smiled, looking at the winded girl. “Are you done yet? We have a quarter time left.”

The purple haired girl snarled a battle cry, darting forward. A kick spun at the old man's head, and he moved his head back less than a centimetre, allowing the boot to sail past his face. A quick punch almost caught the butler off guard, but he twisted his body, causally avoiding the punch. He didn't expect that. But then again, Lanaya wasn't trying to win the fight, just trying to land off a hit. Sebas smirked. Such a random attack had no chance of-

“Meld!!” Sebas looked straight into Lanaya’s open hand. It had been a ploy. Her punch was to try and get him off balance, into a compromised position. Sebas’s eyes widened as the woman pumped a purple beam full of energy into his scarred face. 

The blast caught the old man straight in the face, the sheer energy of the blast ionising the air around his head, ripping apart the atoms into their constituent particles. The smell of ozone filled the air, as the pink blast swallowed the man, drilling a hole into the ceiling. Lanaya gasped, short of breath. The attack had drained a lot of energy from her. But it was worth it. The sheer blast should have torn and destroyed Sebas many times over. Lanaya wondered how he was going to regenerate without his brain to control his body. 

“Not bad.” A voice chuckled from the smoke. Lanaya’s eyes widened. He should not have been able to survive that. As the smoke settled, Lanaya hissed. Her attack hadn't even hit at all. 

Sebas smiled, his entire body shimmering with a deep purple energy. It was darker than Lanaya’s energy, wrapping violently around its owner, snapping and cracking the air around him. 

“And, time's up.” Sebas smiled, looking at his pocket watch. “It was fun, this sparring session. We should do this sometime soon.” 

The assassin looked at the old man warily. “Those purple flames.” Lanaya whispered, intrigued. “How did you conjure those?” 

“I think you know the answer, dear.” Sebas smiled, and this time, it was genuine. “The same way you did.”

“The temple?” Lanaya hissed, alarmed. She was a guardian of the temple’s secrets, the temple’s greatest mysteries, storing a wealth of knowledge and wonder behind her lilac eyes. The thought that such an intruder could simply learn the secrets and the techniques of the temple was unforgivable. She had to kill Sebas as soon as possible, if that was the case. She had to find out who gave out that information, and kill them, too. “How does a thief like you?-”

Sebas smiled. “Really making a lot of assumptions, aren't we?” He continued pacing Lanaya, gently playing with the flickering purple flames in his hand. “I assure you, assassin. I got this powers the honest way.”

“Just spit it out-” Lanaya growled. Her eyes widened as the realisation hit her. 

“You were one of us.” 

“Yes, child. Yes, I was.”

“Why are you here?” Lanaya immediately asked, no longer tensed up. She looked curiously at the butler, who smiled kindly back at her. “We can't die as long as the temple and its secrets stands. We can't age. And there can only be one assassin allowed at a time. How did you die? How did you end up here?” She asked, gesturing to the room, her curiosity overcoming her instinctive urge to attack Sebas with everything she had left. 

Sebas eyes narrowed. 

“Come. Have a drink. I'll tell you all about it.” The butler walked over to the bar, casually taking out two glass cups, each one decorated with intricate carvings. He took out a small, green bottle and poured into the glasses a rich amount of golden liquid. He sat behind the table, taking off his torn coat and throwing it onto a hook nearby. Lanaya carefully walked up to a seat, and took a glass, not sure where this was leading. She was half tempted to try and have a go at him. But seeing as how she was unable to even land a hit in the last few minutes, any attempt to kill him would result in failure. And that would just tire her out even more. “Now is a better time than ever to unravel the wool around your eyes.” Sebas murmured. 

She looked at the glass. 

“To the temple.” Sebas smirked, once the girl took the glass. He mockingly tilted his glass in a toast. He downed the alcohol in a single mouth. Lanaya followed suit, swallowing the alcohol, ignoring the burning it caused on the back of her throat. “The greatest keepers of lies and secrets.”

A great silence followed soon after. “So what happened?” Lanaya asked softly, her purple eyes large and curious. Sebas looked at her, his face looked pained for the first time in a long while. 

The silence continued. 

Sebas started, breaking the silence. “I was a young man once, and had killed tens of people by then. One day, by a cross of fate, I happened to target a templar assassin.”

Sebas refilled their glasses. Lanaya looked at him. He was off guard right now. She could simply try and chop his head off. But something held her back. Maybe because she didn't know how to kill him. Maybe it was because she didn't know if he was still on his guard. Maybe it was because the story seemed interesting. She didn't know. 

Sebas took a sip of the burning liquid. “Of course, I didn't manage to even touch him. He seemed to weave around me, shooting and cutting me up with his pink shards of energy. I lost outright.” 

Lanaya looked at the man. He seemed ageless, the cuts on his face concealing any sign of age or youth. He looked neither young nor old. He looked up, smiled at her kindly, before taking a sip of the golden liquid from his scarred lips. 

“He didn't kill me however.” Sebas smiled. “He realised I didn't have anywhere to go, so he adopted me. As an apprentice. He told me he was impressed by my natural aptitude, and I had the talent to surpass even the greatest of our predecessors.” Lanaya watched him carefully, trying to spot a single lie in his story. She found none. “I smiled for the first time. It was the first time anyone had said anything about me. Or had noticed me.”

Sebas took another swig. 

“So on and on it went. We spent every day, chatting and eating, training and killing. We were each other's world. He saw me as the son he failed to have, with a woman who failed to love him back. I saw him as the father I never had.” Sebas whispered. His fingers began to unconsciously drum on the table. 

“What happened?” Lanaya asked, looking at him in the eye. The silence permeated the room once more. 

“Good things come to an end. He died on a mission.” Sebas replied, his face devoid of emotion. “I watched the way the beast tore into his flesh, tearing him to shreds. The man he was supposed to kill, Morningstar, laughed as he was eaten alive.” 

“I had nowhere to go. But I knew that he was from some sort of elite group of warriors. And that since he died, they would be looking for new volunteers.” Sebas smiled, taking another sip. The cup was almost empty. “I ransacked his bedroom that night, finding and scavenging whatever I could that would give me information about the temple. I burned whatever was left. Whatever that could point our enemies towards where I was going.”

Lanaya was impressed. Sebas definitely had some sort of aptitude at espionage and stealth, even as a young man. 

“It took me three years. By that time, I had seen the sad world, it's cruellest atrocities. Many times, I almost gave up. But the thought of avenging my father, my master pushed me along. The thought of sinking my knives into the man who killed him drove me on.”

Lanaya took another sip. It was weird for her to be able to empathise with the enemy. Especially considering that she was trying to kill him five minutes ago. And that he helped Razor hold Rylai hostage. But something seemed to stop her from raising her fist and striking the man down in a blink of an eye. 

“You know the rest.” Sebas smiled. “I found the temple, it's thrives of knowledge.” he took a sip of his glass. “Although, at that point in time, I only cared about vengeance, uncaring of the powers and mysteries hidden in its walls.”

“I spent the next three years training. It was a revenge that took many years in the making. But it was worth it to me. No matter how long it took, I would have my revenge.” The purple haired girl took a sip of alcohol, her head spinning from the effects of it. 

“The temple sent me out to kill. And I did. But every night, my heart would only think about Morningstar, and how good it would be to eventually sink my knives into his stomach. Five years passed by. I killed and killed, every mission successful. The temple was impressed with my efforts, and several times wanted to promote me to an elder. I refused of course. I wanted to see Morningstar’s death at my own hands.”

“When I asked, however, they refused it. Morningstar was no longer a threat, they reasoned. Any move against him would threaten the temples security. But I wanted to spill his blood. Years and years of asking and requesting, but the temple ignored me, sending me like their dog out to just kill and kill more meaningless people.”

Sebas emptied the rest of his glass in one. “That continued, until one day, I heard from an acolyte that my father had been set up. Morningstar had been employed by the temple to create a breed of animals to try and keep the temple secure. The temple had, of course, sent its best to kill Morningstar, just to test how strong these beasts really were.”

“I snapped. I went out on my own accord. And killed Morningstar. He was an old man by then, but I ripped him limb from limb, tearing into him with my bare hands, after I made him watch as I slaughtered his entire household. I kept him alive until I made him watch how I killed everyone he loved, just like how he killed everyone I loved. Women, children, servants, it didn't matter. My wrath was uncontrollable.” Sebas sighed, picking up his refilled glass of alcohol and walking over to the window, sadly looking out into the night, into the moonlit sky. 

“I would have killed everyone in the temple as well, but as we both know, assassins are forced into a seal of binding. We can't even touch any of the high masters without their permission, as long as the seal remains.”

Lanaya remained silent, taking a small sip from her glass. She walked over to the pained man, drenched in silver moonlight. The light was thick and obscene, highlighting every gradient of the scars on the man's face, illuminating every inch of burden he had to bear. 

“The temple didn't take it well of course.” Sebas smiled sardonically. “Why would they? They have no use for a person like me who can't obey orders.” Sebas took a sip from his cup. “After serving them loyally, I was just thrown away. Like a used item. I was forgotten, my name erased from their records.” Sebas smiled, taking another sip. 

Lanaya looked at the scarred man quietly. “Is that how you got those..” She gestured to her face. 

“The temple cut my face as punishment, to mark me so my soul will never find paradise, doomed to wander the narrow maze forever. They drew and quartered me. I still remember my screams of pain.” Sebas replied mechanically, his face emotionless. “Not that I minded the maze, of course. I met some good company there. A certain Mr. Smahlt. But I digress.”

“Then Razor found me.” Sebas whispered. “She had been watching me, as a way of spotting talent. She offered me an option. To wander aimlessly through the maze for the rest of eternity, fearing the sound of her whip as it cracked overhead, or to join her. Join her, and become more powerful than I ever dreamed. The rest is history.” Sebas politely refilled Lanaya’s glass. 

“What does that have to do with me?” Lanaya’s asked suspiciously, taking another taste of the alcohol. Sebas wouldn't have told her this much just for leisure. 

“For a while now, I've been looking for a replacement.” Sebas smiled. “Ms. Razor has given me the opportunity to serve her. But she also has given me the opportunity to.. Right some wrongs. But one day even the dead will die. One day, I will die.” Sebas replied nonchalantly. “It's only natural. Death will come for me.”

“I want you to replace me when that happens, if my work still remains undone.” Sebas smiled, looking at the quiet girl. “I want you to be my apprentice. I will teach you more than you could ever hope to know from the temple. You owe them nothing. Just like how I owe them nothing now. I'm giving you a chance to be free. Be free of this war. Be free of suffering.” Lanaya looked at him, her heart pounding. She wanted that. She really did. But her friends needed her. She brought her attention to the alcohol, taking another sip.

Lanaya looked at Sebas, weighing the options. She sipped the alcohol once more. “Who will defend the temple?-”

“Someone will do it.” They walked back towards the table. “Everyone is replaceable. I learned that the hard way.” Sebas raised his glass to his mouth, downing the shot in one gulp. “By this time, next week, the temple will probably have a new assassin.”

“what choice do I have?” Lanaya asked, weighing her options. She was torn. Sebas was no longer the evil person she once assumed. She couldn't bring it out in her to strike him down now. And after seeing his powers, she wouldn't mind learning more from him. That was why she even joined the temple, to learn everything on the earth. Now she could learn even the secrets of death. But then again, she couldn't leave her teammates. It felt wrong. “Will I get to see my friends again?” Lanaya asked, looking at the butler. 

“Yes.” Sebas replied. “Rylai is healthy and well. Although I must stress that trying to escape is forbidden.” Sebas changed the subject quickly, skipping over how Lina was being tortured. 

“Ms. Razor doesn't know you are here. She has no idea of the stunt I pulled when I ordered the attack on the rescue party.” Sebas lied casually. “Rest assured, if she did know however, she would want me to pull out your fingernails and torture you like the rest of our prisoners. While I have no doubt you can brave such pain, I think that you have more potential here as an apprentice than a punching bag.” 

“How is she going to react to this whole event, by the way?” Lanaya asked, looking at the old man. She noticed how Sebas had purposefully left out the part about Lina or sven. “She's not going to be pleased about this, is she?”

“I will handle her when the time comes.” Sebas replied evenly. “But I swear to you, no harm will come to you if you become my apprentice. Who knows. In a few years, you might even come to enjoy the job. I saw it in your eyes when we were sparring. Your adrenalin levels were higher than normal. Somewhere deep inside you, you are like me. You enjoyed the thrill of it all.”

“Very well. But first, I must know. What happened to my friends?” Lanaya asked, looking at the white haired man in the eye. Sebas hesitated for a second, deciding whether or not to tell the girl the truth. He decided to go for a half truth. 

“The big man died. He fought valiantly, and died with honour.” Sebas put out plainly, maintaining eye contact with Lanaya, who stiffened up a bit. “Lina is still alive, and remains unhurt. As far as I know, she is not mutilated in any permanent way.” Lanaya heaved a sigh of relief. Lina had not died. While it was sad that Sven had died, Lanaya was never really that close to him. She saw him as a friend, no doubt, but not as close a friend as Lina or Rylai was. 

“Except..”

“Except?” Lanaya asked, her heart speeding up. Something unpleasant was coming, she knew it.   
Sebas hesitated to add to the theatrical authenticity of his lie. “She's not with us. She is in another's castle right now. She is in Akasha’s household.”

Lanaya sank to her knees, crestfallen. Akasha was known to be a less than hospitable host, happily performing sick twisted experiments on her prisoners for her own amusement. And one of her best friends was in her dungeon. Sebas smiled inwardly at how well his little lie worked. She was already broken and cracked. Now if he could show her how he could fix those cracks, she would be sold. 

“Listen.” Sebas responded immediately, bending to his knees. He was leaving himself wide open for Lanaya wanted to use her attack to kill him. But he had already calculated that she wouldn't do it. She was too hooked by the idea that he could help her. He put his hands on Lanaya’s shoulders, comforting her. 

“I can't promise, but I can try to convince Razor to negotiate with Akasha. To negotiate for a change of prisoners, or to trade for something else more valuable. I can try to get Lina out of there.” He whispered to the purple haired girl, who was trying her best not to cry. She looked up at the scarred face, hopeful. “I can help your friend.”

“Are you sure?” 

“Very.” Sebas smiled, trying to hide the fact that he was lying. Lina was still in the dungeons, several stories below them. And she would remain in there for as long as Razor wanted. “I can be very convincing to Ms. Razor when I need to be.” Sebas continued, helping the girl up to her feet. 

“Th- thank you..” Lanaya murmured, unsure. “I still don't know your name, though.” She murmured, her purple eyes finally meeting the grey irises in a long time. Maybe it was the alcohol, but it was strange that she was thanking her captor, especially since he was the one who caused this in the first place. But she didn't really care. All she knew was that she felt safe and assured, knowing that someone had a plan. 

She really hated being the leader. Being the level headed one. Being the one that everyone turned to for guidance, to make the hard calls. She never wanted the mantle of leadership, or the glory that accompanied it. But it just seemed to fall on her shoulders before she could protest. She had been torn by doubt and indecision ever since she had put on the mantle. She tossed and turned every night, thinking of the countless mistakes she had made, which had undoubtedly caused people to die. 

But when she was being controlled, being told what to do, she suddenly felt safe. It was strange. She wasn't torn by worries or doubts about her inadequacies. She felt secure. 

“Sebas.” The butler smiled, pressing another drunk into the girl's hands. “But you could call me Sir. Bass for short-”

“Sebas.”

“Well, that settles it. Nobody is calling me that anytime soon.” The man sighed, smiling ruefully as he drank from his glass. 

“Last question.” Lanaya put the glass on the table, making a clinking sound as it touched the wooden surface. “You mentioned something about your work.”

“And what does it entail, you may ask.”

“Yes.” Lanaya replied. “I have no intention of serving as a butler to Razor for the rest of eternity, nor do I intend to aid the enemy to destroy the council.”

“While it may be an immensely enjoyable act to destroy those pretentious children, I have no reason to crush the radiant council. And even I agree that it would be unbearable to serve Razor forever.” Sebas smiled, gesturing to Lanaya with his hand. “The target I have in mind is something more.. Personal?”

“The temple.” Lanaya murmured, her eyes widening. 

“Yes, Lanaya. I want to destroy the holy pretentiousness of the temple. I want to kill every last immortal elder in it, and raze it to the ground.”

“You can't expect me to do that, even after knowing your story. I'm sorry for your loss, but you can't expect me to turn on them.” Lanaya growled, after a second of hesitation, her pink flames bursting to life. Sebas could tell it was half hearted. The flames failed to burn as brightly as they once did. She was afraid, unsure of the right thing to do. “I am it's defender. I'm to guard it from enemies.”

“I know it seems traitorous now.” Sebas replied, raising his hands, trying to calm the situation down. “But think about it. What has the temple done for you? Thrown you into a war? Kill meaningless people? They owe you nothing, they owe us nothing.”

Sebas continued, looking evenly at the purple haired girl. “We are nothing more than dogs to them, Lanaya. Hounds they sent out to kill, to be put down when we know too much, when we see too much. They have put their leash around your neck. I'm here to try and remove the chains.”

Lanaya looked at the old man, her heart beating faster than normal, throwing itself against her chest. The mood hadn't changed at all, but she was unsure of how this would pan out. She didn't know what to do. Her purple eyes scanned the scarred face of the handsome man in front of her. 

“So. Will you take a journey with me tonight?” Sebas smiled, his grey eyes beautiful. “All you have to do is take my hand, follow me past these walls of death.”

“If I say no.” Lanaya said, her voice lower than a corpse's breath. “What will you do, Sebas?”

“I can't say I can keep your presence a secret from Razor forever.” Sebas decided, lying between his teeth. Lanaya was already hooked into his idea. The fact she asked the question was proof enough. All she needed was a little pull. 

“When she finds out I attacked the rescue party, she will ask that I torture you in the most vile of ways, if she feels merciful. If not, she would come here and do it herself.” Sebas sighed, pouring another glass of alcohol. Lanaya stiffened up, her hands clenched into fists, ready to fight. 

“I don't want that.”

The purple haired girl looked surprised. She glanced at the tall man, who looked at her grimly. “We are too much alike. I don't know how to explain it. If that time comes, and you really don't want to be my side, I will not force you. I will let you escape. I have no intention of watching you hurt.”

“Will Razor punish-”

“It's fine. I can always lie to her. And once again, I'm very convincing. I can convince her that your escape is an unfortunate but forgettable occurrence. You could be set free right now, if you want.” Sebas lied, looking at Lanaya, trying to spot any hint of wariness in her eyes. He snapped his fingers, and the pair of double doors at the end of the room opened up, showing the way out. 

If she was really going to walk out, he would kill her in an instant, snapping her neck like a twig the moment her back was turned. It was the smallest mercy he could do for her, compared to the torture Razor could potentially inflict. He would just explain to Razor, saying that she tried to jump him, and the best method of option was this. Razor wouldn't be happy, but she wouldn't be annoyed, either. 

“Whatever your choice is, I don't want to force you. You can live here with me, and I will teach you more than you could ever know. The facilities of this castle are yours, until we tear down the temple.” Sebas continued. “From then on, we can separate and decide what to do next. You could forget this unwinnable war, and decide to move on with your life. You could even see your friends again.” 

”The second option is, you can return to the temple and protect it like their guard dog. And the next time we see each other, it will be on the killing field.”

Lanaya looked at Sebas for the longest time. The silence filled the room, the only sound coming from her own beating heart. Sebas looked back at her, his lips still, no longer smiling. He was ready to kill her if she even gave a sign of leaving. 

The silence continued. 

“I...” Lanaya whispered, after what seemed like an eternity, her face ashamed at what she was doing. She was betraying everybody and everything she knew just to further herself. It was so dishonest, but felt so right. “Yes. I will join you.”

Sebas smiled. “I knew you would see sense. Wise choice.” He took out a small knife from his pocket, and cut his hand. Instead of blood, a inky black liquid poured out, running down his palm. He would never admit it, but deep down, he was relieved that he didn't have to kill the pretty girl in front of him. The reason why eluded him. 

“Hand, please.” Sebas smiled, taking Lanaya’s smaller hand into his rougher ones. Lanaya winced as Sebas ran the blade down her hand. Instead of pain, she felt a coldness, like ice pressing where the knife met her skin. She looked down and saw the same black liquid leak from the wound. 

“There only a few ways to get rid of a binding seal.” Sebas smiled. “Not even death can get rid of one. It was in fear that necromancers used templar assassins that were dead against the temple elders. That's some examples of their implicit racism for you right there. Necromancers are generally edgy, but peaceful people. They are more likely to cut themselves than you.”

Sebas grabbed her hand and held it roughly, tightly. Lanaya gasped as the feeling of heat ran through their palms, burning her hand. The black liquid bubbled violently, as if boiling between their interlocked hands. The liquid began to trail around their wrists, engraving itself into their flesh. Lanaya hissed as smoke filled the air. The nauseating smell of burning flesh filled the room. 

“One of the ways involve using a stronger binding seal. To use a deadlier poison to cure a deadly one.”

When it was all over, Sebas let go of the former assassin's hand. Lanaya looked at her palm, and in the center, was a small concentric circle, with several ancient rune markings running along its parameter. Sebas smiled and took out the bottle of alcohol. “This is an auspicious night, and I believe a toast is in order.” 

He smiled, pouring a generous amount in the cups. He passed one to the unsteady Lanaya, who felt a wave of dizziness wash her for a few moments after the pact. 

“To Lanaya.” Sebas smiled, raising the cup. “My apprentice.”

Lanaya looked at him as he raised his cup. She should have felt guilty for betraying the council. But all she felt was free. Maybe she never thought about it, but she hated the war. All the bloodshed. All the suffering. All she wanted was to spend her days reading and enjoying time with friends. But she had been dragged into a mindless cycle of killing and watching others die. It wasn't as if she liked any of her councillors either. As far as she was concerned, they were a bunch of spoilt, self righteous brats.

Sebas was giving her a way out. 

She could spend her time reading, learning from this man. She could spend her time with Rylai and even Lina after she finished tearing the temple down. She would be free. She never realised it up to now, but she was fed up with the whole assassin stint. She just wanted to learn and understand the secrets of the world. And she ended up becoming their killer, who was thrown headfirst into a war that she didn't know why she was fighting for. An expendable asset. 

She was not so sure Rylai and Lina would be thrilled if she knew how she had betrayed the council. But she would cross the water when she got to the bridge. After all, the ends, if it meant saving her friends, justified the means.

“Yes.” Lanaya smiled, as she raised her glass. For the first time in a long while, she felt truly happy. She felt free. 

“To me.” And she drank from the glass.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "That's right, I'm going to fuck the fear turkey!!
> 
> Follow me on twitter, @thecrimsonfucker."
> 
> Jesus that line made my fucking day.

“Goddamnit!!” 

The blue tyrant snarled, smashing her fist against the table, sending cracks spiralling down its granite frame. Red sparks immediately spilled out, fixing the unfortunate table that found itself in Razor’s warpath. “You really fucked this up for me, Sebas.” Razor hissed, her eyes taking an electric blue hue instead of her usual black. Razor usually never swore, using polite tones and smiles, even when cutting off people's fingers. Today, she was really, really pissed off. 

“Ms. Razor-”

“That's enough!!” The woman pointed at the butler, who almost winced. Almost. But Sebas never winced. Never showed any sign of fear. “You really fucked this one up for me. I told you to go and torture the prisoner, and what do you do?” Razor growled, her blue eyes now narrowed in fury. She would have loved to peel off Sebas’s skin, square inch by square inch, just to teach him a lesson. Maybe she would crucify him and leave him outside for the Juskanaks to feast on his screaming body. 

“You go ahead and recruit her as your apprentice. You realise that the moment Rylai and her meet, she's going to spill the beans about our assault on the rescue team?” Razor hissed, livid. The air around her crackled with electricity, white sparks bouncing off nearby surfaces. Razor felt the urge to gouge out the older man's eyes, and pour hot oil into the bloody sockets. His one little mistake of disobeying her orders could destroy the entire plan she had been orchestrating. Rylai would see through her lies, and relapse into hating the blue overlord. The thought of it made Razor clench her fist in anger. 

Sadly, Sebas was rather.. Irreplaceable. If it was anyone else, Razor would have happily smashed their toes into a pulp without a moment of hesitation. Maybe cut their achilleus ligaments and make them crawl on all fours for the next half a year. 

However, loyalty over the years was to be commended. And although Sebas did fuck up massively, this whole issue was solvable. Still, Razor’s eyes glinted with rage as her hands trailed along the table, curling into a fist. Sebas casually looked at his mistress, trying his best not to show any fear. He knew that when he had brought Lanaya into the team, this would have happened. Razor was a control freak in some aspects, and was going to go berserk at her orders being defied.

Razor’s gaze was steely as she looked at the taller man in the eye, daring him to look away. Sebas met her eyes, looking calmly into the blue orbs. It was like staring into the face of an apex predator. A single blink, a single flicker of a sign of fear would result in detrimental consequences. Sebas had to act that this was all part of the plan, and he had everything under control. 

“Ms. Razor.” Sebas smiled, casually bringing down the tension. He had that sort of effect on people. A good, well timed smile could shift the mood of an entire conversation. Razor probably knew what he was trying to do, but she usually let him humour her. “If I may explain why I did such an act.”

Razor swiftly turned away from the butler, who heaved a silent sigh of relief. “Go on.”

“I did it for the fact that it would fortify Rylai’s standing with you, if she met her friend. Right now, she is within your grasp. All she needs is a little push, a little nudge. We can use her friend to do so. Rest assured, I have thought of all loose ends.” Sebas quickly said, changing the subject before Razor could really probe into his selfish intentions behind sparing Lanaya. “The assassin has no clue that you are behind the assault. As far as she is concerned, I planned and orchestrated the events. Rylai would see you as completely innocent.”

“I see.” Razor whispered, shifting her whip subtly. She was quiet now, and Sebas knew that was when she was most dangerous. She looked ready to either leave the situation as that, or break the kneecaps of people’s legs. 

“Furthermore, I will ensure that their meetings will be kept brief. And as little as possible. Just enough for them to know each other are fine. Rest assured, Rylai’s pest of an older sister will stay in the basement until you feel it is time to kill her.”

Razor looked at Sebas for a long time, the silence loud and obscene. Sebas felt a thin trail of sweat trickle along the nape of his neck, and suddenly his throat felt dry. Razor had this effect on everyone. He was no exception. However, he was probably the only one who dared to calm her down when she was enraged. Most just hid or ran away. She turned away, looking out of the nearby window. Razor was surprised she was not completely seething with rage. While Sebas had defied her, he had somehow put her in a better position than before. She knew that he had some selfish intentions behind doing this, but that hardly mattered. She worked on his plan, trying to sharpen and refine it to suit the situation better. 

Razor turned around to face Sebas suddenly, and she was no longer scowling. In fact, a smile was perched across her face. It was the same smile Sebas kept seeing in his first week of work. It said that Razor had something planned for him that was incredibly humiliating, theatrical and unpleasant for him to do. Possibly something she would record and replay for her personal amusement at a later time. Sebas knew that she still had a magical archive of him dancing in a lamb suit, as well as one where she made him strip off his clothes and juggle objects of varying sharpness and weight, all the while keeping his balance on a broken chair, while carnival music played in the background. If Zeyres or Helena or god forbid, those idiotic twins, saw those collections, he would just have to slit his wrists. Sure, he couldn't die, but he sure could try to kill himself. 

Despite it being better than facing her undiluted rage, it didn't make whatever that was coming next any more pleasant. Sebas’s face froze as Razor approached Sebas, smiling, her arms akimbo. Oh hell. 

“Uh, Ms. Razor. What are you smiling at?-”

“Tell me Sebas, do you know what the word ‘scapegoat’ means?”

Oh, fuck. 

() 

Things were always so simple. 

The quiet blond haired girl had spent the entire morning exploring the vast castle, after wolfing down her breakfast. She smiled innocently as she looked at him, at his single eye. He had shown her around the castle, from the stables, where they had stroke the soft muzzle of the brown horses, to the kitchens, where some servants were loafing around, playing cards. 

Zeyres liked her. 

“Jack of hearts!!” Rylai laughed excitedly, as she put the card in the table, on the pile of the other cards. “That makes seven sets, right?” She asked the slender, slit eyed man next to her. 

“Indeed that does. Seventh a pack, seventh a draw. I believe that we are the winners of this game, yeah?” The man smirked, pulling his black coat around him tighter. His eyes were thin and slitted, his pupils like a cat’s. His hair, black as sin, was covered by an oversized fedora. 

“Goddamnit, this girls gon make me run out of cash soon enough, innit?” the other bald man smirked to his twin across the table. They were both large in built, with dark skin to match their eyes, and their good natured grins were identical, showing off rows of straight white teeth, contrasting their dark skin. Their names were Thomson and Tompson. Nobody could tell them apart, and nobody tried because nobody could separate them. 

“She's got an uncanny ability at this game, I'll tell you that.” His twin grinned to him, as they pushed their coins over to Lee, who giggled, tilting his hat. Lee split the rewards in half, pushing the slightly smaller half of it over to Rylai. “I still think it's beginner's luck.” Thomson pouted. 

“Yeah, for eight rounds.” Lee grinned, drumming his fingers. He casually counted his coins, ignoring the pouts of the Thomson twins. “I told you mate, she ain't a walk in the park, not a chip off a wall.” Lee smirked, his choice of language as weird as the way he grinned and twisted his body. 

“Wanna go another round?” The slender trickster quietly contorted his leg next to him and used his foot to pull out an ace that was taped to the bottom of his seat, passing the card to Rylai, who tried to stifle her giggles. She had no idea what she was playing for the last half hour. Lee just kept passing her cards under the table using his foot and grinning. And she kept putting the cards on the table and winning. 

Zeyres watched her quietly. She was like an older sister that he never had, just like how Sebas was like a father he never had. Until he had come here, he had never known what family was. Or what things like love or friendship was. Or what they were for. Ever since he had been born, all he knew was how an empty stomach felt like. How it was like to sleep in the cold rain. How it was like to scavenge through dumps of trash for a meagre amount of food to soothe his belly. How it was like to hear the sounds of magic and lightning as the soldiers raided his town, seizing all their possessions. How the edge of the blade had felt like when it pressed into his face, gouging out his-

He shook his head, swaying the thoughts from his head. He looked up at the blond haired girl, who looked down at him and asked him what was wrong. He looked like he had been zoning out. He smiled innocently, and said that it tends to happen. She smiled at him and hugged him, patting his soft blond hair. He smiled. He liked it when she patted and hugged him. It felt nice and snuggly and warm. She even pulled him onto her lap and let him play a few rounds with her. 

As long as she was here, she could be the family he never had. She would protect him and keep him safe. He would never let her go, like her teammates did. If anyone tried to take his older sister away from him, he would just have to kill them. 

The answer was always so simple.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you cut a hole in a net, there will be less holes than before.
> 
> *GASSPPSS *
> 
> . 0.

The blue overlord closed her eyes. She could sense it. The ebb and flow of her magic. The way it all flowed into something that flowed into something else, and into nothing. 

Razor sat in her room, on a black mat, her legs crossed. Her eyes were closed, but her brows were furrowed with concentration as she focused on the sensations on the skin of her hands. She could feel the electrostatic forces of attraction between each molecule in the air, the way each electron oscillated and hummed, spiralling about in their various orbitals. Slowly, she focused on the sensations that held the molecules together. And began trying to disassemble them. 

Air was mainly comprised of Nitrogen, even in the underscape. Twenty one point eight percent of it belonged to oxygen molecules. Razor focused on the oxygen molecules. They provided less of a challenge than the Nitrogen bonds. She could feel the electrons in the atoms, buzzing and energised at her beck and call, trying their hardest to vibrate and tear the atomic structure of the oxygen molecule apart. 

An oxygen atom, not taking into account its ions, contained around eight protons and eight electrons. Each one with a different charge. The raven haired girl focused on each individual atom around her, pouring energy into the electrons in their various orbitals. The control of such a small and microscopic particle was an immense feat, and the woman felt a trail of sweat slowly trickle down her face, falling onto her neck. She swallowed quickly, reinforcing her mental alacrity, her eyes still closed. 

She could sense it now, millions of molecules of oxygen, with their electrons vibrating on their orbitals, ready to be atomised. And when she felt ready, she let her magic flow out of her skin, pouring energy into the particles. 

The silence in the room was ended with a small crack caused by the energy released. Each oxygen molecule tore itself up into its constituent elements, becoming an oxygen atom once more. 

One gram of oxygen had roughly eight to the power of twenty-three atoms. The fact that there was even a small crack like that was quite a feat in itself. The blue tyrant smiled, satisfied. Her magic was amazing in itself, but it was the scientific application of it that made her something else to be feared altogether. Razor sighed, relaxing her tense shoulders, her body drenched in sweat. The whole process tired her out more than she would liked to have admitted. But damn, it was satisfying. She let out a low breath, and realised that she had been holding her breath through the whole process. Sure, she didn't need to breathe, but the feeling was nice. After that sharp crack, the room was once again silent, aside from the woman's heavy breathing, and the slight burning smell. 

A small knock interrupted the silence. Razor looked at the door, slowly getting up from her mat. It was probably Sebas. Nobody else dared to even think of approaching her room other than him. He just seemed so fearless and confident of all his exploits, that Razor had to just give it to him sometimes. She had already guessed that Sebas had something else in mind with concern to the assassin he adopted under his wing. The act itself was in no way a act of self-sacrificing kindness for the good of his master, no matter how Sebas tried to sugarcoat it. 

Razor didn't care though. Whatever her servants had planned was not really her concern. She knew that Sebas was a slippery snake since the second she hired him. She also knew that the servants in general, led by those two idiotic twins, had formed an ‘After hours poker club’ that was supposedly a well kept secret from her. Also, that Helena kept a jar full of caramelised onions in her library drawer, despite the ‘no eating in the library’ rule. 

As long as they were up and running the next day, it didn't really matter what they did. They could even sneak out of the castle and get drunk and come back the next day, hungover and smelling like a local stable, ( which was what one of the Thompson twins did on one memorable occasion) and as long as things got done, Razor would pretend she didn't see anything. To be fair, she was impressed that he even managed to make it through the narrow maze drunk. The Thompson twins were idiots, but they were powerful idiots. Imagine if they actually put effort into their work. 

Another soft knock jolted her out of her thoughts. 

“Come in.” Razor called out in response, expecting to see the familiar white crop of hair on the cut up faced. Instead she was greeted with a more welcome surprise. 

“Uh... Ms. Razor?” A soft, gentle voice called from the door. Rylai poked her head in, and Razor had to lower her gaze down by about half a meter, her eyes meeting the silky gold hair. Razor swallowed her shock. This was quite a pleasant situation. Rylai was even dressed up cutely, in a light blue blouse with white matching outlines. Her stockings ended at mid thighs, showing every inch of her slim, small legs. 

“Rylai.” Razor smiled, looking up at the shorter girl. The blue overlord was more anxious than she would like to have admitted. Her mouth was dry, and her heart was beating faster than usual. She unconsciously licked her lips, moistening them. “How have you been? I hope you've enjoyed your stay-”

Razor caught herself. Goddamnit. That was pretty fucking dumb. Rylai got raped two times in four days and was held here as a hostage. Razor’s smile froze on her lips. What was wrong with her? All these flustered feelings and all these idiotic questions. She quickly composed herself. 

“Thank you.” The short girl replied, blushing. Her eyes were wandering around the room unconsciously, and Razor thanked whatever divine power that existed that Rylai was distracted. “I.. I mean, the..” The blonde girl quickly kept quiet, and faced the floor. “How.. How was your day?..” she tried an attempt at small talk. 

Razor looked around the room. Jesus. This silence was deafening. And awkward. Did everyone have trouble with these sort of thing? Was everyone supposed to undergo this excruciating silence? This awkward, stupid, painful silence? Razor just opted for standing still, like a statue, her black eyes locked on Rylai, waiting for her to continue. 

Rylai wasn't faring any better. She kinda pictured this whole occurrence better in her head. That particular image involved her smoothly knocking on the door and asking Razor what was the meaning of her actions last night. And what entailed next. To be fair, she managed to knock the door with the same gusto she had imagined. After that, it all went downhill. And now, Razor was looking at her silently, piercing Rylai with an intense gaze. No doubt she thought that the blonde girl was wasting her time. 

“Well.” Razor finally broke the painful silence. “I'm going to take freshen up. Feel free to take a seat somewhere.” She gestured to the sofas at the middle of the room, surrounding a small table, clad in blue. 

“Uh.. Thanks!! I mean, thank you.” Rylai blurted out, quickly trying to deepen her voice as it broke awkwardly. Razor smirked, quickly getting back in control of herself. Rylai was obviously just a bit scared. It wasn't because of her. She was fucking Razor, for fuck’s sake. The woman smirked, casually pushing her black hair out of her face. 

Rylai looked away, blushing furiously as Razor walked off into a nearby room. Goddamnit. There went her attempt to pretend to be strong. She hit herself mentally. As she made her way to the couch, she gave the room a quick look. The room was clad in blue and black, similar to the armor the overlord wore. It was quite empty, having only a large bed facing the door, and a small coffee table, with several couches surrounding it in a ‘U ‘ shape. 

The walls were decorated with the bare minimum. No photos. No ornaments. The night table at the side of the bed was equally bare and small. Rylai spotted a small book on the side of the desk, but didn't dare look through it. 

She quietly took a seat on one of the couches, her back facing the toilet door. She really didn't want Razor to see how hard she was blushing right now. The thought that she had even considered appearing here at all seemed laughable now. She quickly fiddled with an imaginary spot on her dress, smoothing it out, tense and awkward. What was she supposed to do? She could look around in the drawers, or at the book at the night table, but she wasn't sure if Razor would get angry. 

“So, love.” A smooth voice whispered from behind Rylai, and the small girl jumped a bit in shock. She felt two strong arms gently wrap themselves around her petite frame, holding her in place. “What did you come here for? You really didn't come all the way up to my room just to ask me how my day was, did you?” 

Rylai craned her neck and her blush deepened, if that was even possible. 

Razor was clad in nothing but a midnight blue lingerie, which she had specially chosen to fluster the blonde girl. Rylai gasped and swallowed, her mouth suddenly wet and overflowing. Razor smirked, imaging her tongue prying open those soft pink lips, dipping into the saliva and spit. She would slowly take her time, tracing her teeth along every inch of the girl's pale neck, to her shoulders, making her scream out and tense up. Rylai’s face was already red and flushed. The blue overlord imagined how it would look like, twisted in pleasure as her captor rammed her member inside her tight little body. 

“I.. I.. Why. Why are you naked?!” the blonde girl squeaked, uncomfortable. “Get!!.. Get off me!!” Her assertion was less convincing given the fact that she was not struggling, and her thighs were dripping with arousal. 

“I'm not naked.”Razor grinned, whispering softly into the inexperienced girl's ear. Rylai tensed up, and Razor smiled. She loved the feeling of breaking in innocent things, corrupting them and painting them a deep black. “I'm just wearing very little.”

“I..uh-”

“What were you here for?” Razor continued hugging the girl, who despite her attempts at pleading with Razor to let her go, was not struggling in the slightest. 

“I..” Rylai whispered, trying to maintain her composure, but failing. Her back felt really squishy, with Razor’s voluptuous rack supporting it. “I.. Wanted to ask about.. About your day..” Rylai lied, trying to buy time and create space, as her stomach did somersaults in her belly. She could feel Razor’s warm breath on the nape of her neck, making her shudder as the tyrant’s soft lips brushed against her skin.   
“That's a lie.” Razor whispered. “Coming all the way here to make small talk?” The blue overlord ran her hands lower down the maiden’s body, traversing across it. The innocent hug was suddenly turn into something less innocent, as Rylai felt her captor’s hands slip down her stomach, stroking along her hips, running small little circles along the bone. Rylai shivered, her body flexing involuntarily. 

“Ms. Razor!! Stop!!” Rylai squeaked, as she felt hot fluids slowly pool at her groin. She didn't want to admit it, but she was getting aroused at the turn of events. If she was going to be honest, she had wanted this. She had wanted this so badly, ever since she had stepped into the room to ask Razor what she meant last night. “I..i don't like..”

“Another lie.” The lightning revenant continued, a thin smile on her lips. Her hand, slender and long, with pale thin fingers began to travel down the helpless girl's body, caressing her soft thighs. Her other hand began to slowly undo Rylai’s zip, pulling it lower as the smaller girl squeaked, face flushing. “Why not tell the truth? Make it easier for both of us.”

“I.. I wanted to ask!!” Rylai cried out, as Razor nipped her ears, making the poor girl sit up straighter than before. 

“Continue?” Razor prompted her, her words soft and seductive in the captive’s ear. “Don't mind me.” She adjusted her body, over the couch , such that they were now sitting next to each other. 

“What..what did you mean? Last.. Last night.” Rylai moaned, her voice higher pitched than before. It was probably due to the way Razor’s hands were now slipping closer and closer to her small chest, circling her sensitive nipple through the thin layer. 

“When I said I love you?”

“Ye..yes..”

“I meant every word I said.” Razor murmured, unzipping the top of the blonde girl’s blouse and tossing it on the floor near her feet. The girl yelped. “Pervert!! Don't.. Don't touch me!!” Rylai squeaked, struggling weakly against Razor. It was a weak attempt, her arms weighing like lead. Razor felt so warm and passionate, it was as if the small girl was melting gently into her arms. 

“Aww..” Razor smirked playfully, nuzzling against the crook of the blonde girl's neck. “I meant every word I said, though.”

“I.. Uh..” Rylai blushed, flustered at the aggressiveness of the overlords advances. Despite her protests, she wasn't exactly resisting, as Razor leaned her over the couch, pushing her over. The small girl gulped as she felt her back against the firm black leather. Without her thin blouse, she could feel every inch of the cool material on her pale skin. “But.. We shouldn't-” her lips betrayed her first, giving out a small whimper as Razor held her down, biting against the nape of her neck. 

“We shouldn't?..” Razor smirked, leaning in and gently nibbling the helpless girl's ear. Her slender fingers gently slipped past the hemline of her dress, pulling the garment off. The dress quickly fell onto the floor, leaving the girl at the bottom as underdressed as the blue overlord above her. 

“.. Do.. Do this.” Rylai whispered, her face beet red, as she looked sideways, embarrassed. 

“Why not?” Razor grinned, looking down at her prey. The petite ice mage shuddered as she felt Razor's hand slowly slip down the front of her panties-

Razor had long, slender fingers, perfect for playing the piano. She kept the nails blunt and well manicured, and even asked Helena from time to time to help her touch them up, whenever she was done with her library duties. Rylai only realised how long and slim they were as two of them began to press against her entrance, stroking firmly against her twitching slit. 

“Ngh!!” The girl gasped, her lips pressed tight against each other, refusing to make any sound. She looked so cute, it was hard for Razor to resist the urge to just tear her apart and eat her up where she lay. The girl was shuddering helplessly, twitching in guilty pleasure, as her enemy began to lovingly caress the most intimate parts of her body, a sensation that caused her to blush and gasp. “St..stop..please..i..i don't want this-”

“You do. You just don't want to admit it yet.” The blue overlord whispered into the girl's ear, making her shiver. Her long slender fingers ran up and down the slick entrance, playfully dipping the tips in and out of their master's lover. “And I'm going to enjoy breaking you.” 

Rylai held her breath, unable to squeak as Razor's two digits slid into her, taking her breath away. “Stop!!” the blonde girl gasped, her eyes watering as Razor held her tightly against her own body, enjoying every shiver and shake the girl at the bottom produced. Teasingly, she put her tongue against the shell of the smaller girl's ear, licking along the gradient of it. 

Rylai tried her best to resist, trying to imagine the looks on her friends’ faces if they saw her like this, but her body failed her. Her arms felt like jelly as they shook under her weight, unable to support her, much less fend off the cruel queen who was slowly pushing her fingers deeper inside her and licking against the edge of her ear so lovingly. Rylai lay, weak and betrayed by her own body, gasping as Razor overpowered her there and then. 

“Ra.. Razor.. Please..” The girl gasped, her hands bunched up in a fist, trying to maintain her sanity. Razor frowned. That wouldn't do. “If.. If you continue, I'm.. I'm gonna get.. Angry..” Rylai whispered unconvincingly, her breaths coming out in short, irregular bursts.

The woman on top smirked, and began to brush her thumb along the maiden’s twitching clit, toying with it, tracing small circles around the edge of it, flicking it, sometimes pinching the small nub sharply. The feeling of an experienced thumb on her little clit was enough to make the inexperienced girl drop her composure, melting down briefly. 

“AH- NGGH!! Razor!!” The effect was instantaneous. Rylai jerked in her enemy’s lean arms, unable to cope with the pleasure rushing through her body, turning her brain to mush for a split second. With two or three carefully placed fingers, Razor had full control of the small girl, making her scream and beg and gasp in uncontrollable pleasure. Rylai could feel a knot of pleasure building in her stomach as it tightened instinctively against the overlord’s pleasurable ministrations. 

“Please!! Please!! If you.. Don't.. STOP.. I'm gonna kill you!! I'll kill you, I swear!! Please!!” She cried desperately, her body trembling vigorously as Razor’s fingers began to slowly unravel her, brushing along every sensitive spot in her tight cunt. “NGGHH!! I.. I'm feeling..i don't want to.. I don't want to-”

“Kill me?” Razor smiled patronisingly, enjoying every second of the blonde girl's face. No matter how much she tried to resist, she knew that Rylai wanted this. Her body was betraying her, her arousal thick and pooling on the leather sofa. With each flick of her little clit, and a gentle pump of her two fingers deeper into the smaller girl, Rylai would moan and let out a stifled scream, trying to control herself. “Getting ahead of yourself, aren't you?” Razor dug her fingers against the side of Rylai’s walls, crushing a particularly sensitive spot. The poor girl screamed incomprehensibly, unable to stifle her screams any longer. Her body was shaking as Razor began to dig deeper and deeper inside her, gouging against her slick walls. 

“Does this feel good, pet?” Razor whispered softly into the trembling girl's ears, the texture of the girls insides had changed, becoming softer and tighter. Razor guessed that it was probably on the edge of her captive’s cervix. A small, stifled scream confirmed her theory. “I can feel every dripping inch of you. You can't tell me you don't like this, with the way your legs are trembling.”

Rylai whimpered pitifully in response. 

“I knew it from the start, though.” Razor smirked into her ears, as Rylai tried in vain to struggle. “You had that look on your face the moment that you walked into my room. The look that said you'd like nothing better than to be slapped in a pair of handcuffs and fucked like there's no tomorrow.” Razor could feel her thick meat stick twitching in her panties, threatening to tear apart the small cloth. Rylai, on the other hand, wasn't faring any better. She had worn white panties and stockings when she came in. They were now grey from her crotch to just above her knees, soaked right through by her arousal. 

“P.. Pl.. Please!!” Rylai lied, managing to catch and hold back her scream of solid pleasure that threatened to rip her apart. “Stop.. Stop.. I..I don't.. Don't like this, stop-” Her hands were scrambling wildly, trying to find something to grab onto, to relief the pleasure pulsing through her lower body. 

“What a liar.”

Rylai pressed her head against the hard leather as Razor began to really ram her fingers inside her. Rylai had assumed that the underlord’s fingers were as deep as they could go inside her. She was wrong. Razor lifted her legs, and pushed the digits further inside, making her give out a sharp scream, her body tightening around the two fingers. Rylai blushed and quickly covered her mouth, face burning as Razor smirked and began to move her fingers. 

“Oh god.. Oh god.. Ohgod.. Razor!! Please!!-” Rylai cried, her entire body wrecked by trembles and shakes as the pleasure of Razor's slim digits against her slick insides eroded her mind. “I don't.. Ahh!!-”

“Look how wet you are.” Razor leered, her fingers buried up to the knuckles in Rylai’s pussy, pumping in and out rapidly. “And you say you aren't enjoying this?” Rylai could only lie back, her head pressed against the black leather of the couch as Razor’s graceful fingers purposefully slid deeper and deeper inside her, stirring her insides. She could feel her mind turning white, her brain unable to function as she bucked and whimpered pitifully against her captor, a slave to Razor’s playful administrations. Every little brush on her sensitive clit, and a quick pump inside her took her breath away, erasing her capacity to resist her captor’s aggressive advances. 

“Plea.. Please!!” The blonde captive begged, and Razor finally obliged, slowing her fingers down, dragging the girls pleasure out. There was no need to end the fun so soon. She had the whole night to fuck the soon to be submissive girl in any tender, twisted way she wanted.

Rylai was lying down, unable to get up, her chest heaving, face red, her breath short and ragged. Although Razor had stopped in accordance to her begs, her body, disobedient to its owner, began to twitch and squirm uncomfortably, aching and yearning for Razor to continue stirring her up. Or better yet,spread her thighs wide open and fuck her senseless. 

“You are so cute, I can't stand it.” Razor casually leaned over and kissed the trembling girl, who whimpered as she felt the soft, dark red lips against her paler ones. Without knowing what she was doing, Rylai realised she was kissing the blue overlord back. Their soft lips gently pushed against each other, caught in a twisted, decadent connection that made something in the small girl's chest race. Her heart was hammering itself against the side of her chest, pounding wildly as Razor pressed her down against the sofa, their lips slowly running over each other. Razor ran her hands down Rylai’s gentle sloping body, completely in control of the choreography of the sensual dance they were doing. Rylai’s hands unconsciously began to trace around the taller girl's slender waist, running along the perfect hourglass shape. 

The girl's brain was a mess of feelings and confusion. One one hand, she was worried what her sister and best friend would think if they ever saw her like this. On the other, she was afraid of what Razor would think if she tried to push her off, if she even could. And somewhere deep inside her, she actually felt guilty because she liked it. She didn't want Razor to stop. It felt too good, and her body was craving for more. She wanted Razor to hold her like this and stir her up, to fuck her until she was screaming. 

“Don't kiss me..like.. Like that.. Pervert!!” Rylai gasped, as soon as they broke the kiss. Razor smiled, looking at the girl below her. “It's.. It's not like I hate this..it's just.. It's just.. ” Rylai looked away, to the side, under Razor's smug gaze. 

A quick nibble to the side of Rylai’s neck made her moan softly as Razor left a line of bites down her neck. Razor noted that the girls pale flesh was soft and tender, and resisted the urge to bite down any harder. As it was already, she was leaving a trail of purple and red marks that would still be there tomorrow, and probably the day after. Rylai was desperately trying to control herself, her hands raking down Razor's sleek back, leaving red marks. Razor didn't mind. If anything, it made the sex more fun. A bit of pain always spiced things up. 

When she was sure the small girl could take it, Razor began to pry her open, finally moving her fingers that were buried inside Rylai after what seemed like an eternity. Rylai’s eyes widened as she felt the strange, lewd pleasure that came as Razor's fingers began to open her insides up in a scissoring motion, widening her up for the thick, throbbing cock that was about to come. Rylai whimpered as the two slim fingers spread her open, her entire body shaking. 

“Do you hate this, Rylai?” Razor whispered, laying down soft kisses on the side of her neck, leaving another trail of red and purple down the smaller girl's jugular vein. Her free hand slowly ran down Rylai’s head, stroking the soft, gold hair, tugging it gently to adjust the angle of the girl's face. Rylai was left clawing against Razor's back, her body arched and twisting. She still had enough willpower to manage to shake her head. 

“I.. I.. Don't like this.. You can.. Do what you want with me.. But you can't make me enjoy it!!” The small girl gasped, resilient. She was back to trying to act like she wasn't into it. In some ways, it helped. In other ways, it didn't. Razor grinned, amused and all the more ready to break her. Rylai was strangely unrelenting, and that made her more fun to crack. Razor pulled out her fingers, making the small girl squeak. 

“What to do.. What to do..” Razor smirked, trailing the two soiled digits down the smaller girls navel, drawing a small trail of lewd juices along her body. “But you are only half right. I can do what I want to you. But you will enjoy it.”

Before the small mage could get up, Razor put her strong hands in between her soft, thin thighs, and spread them wide. “Wait!! Razor!! What- what are you doing?” Razor pulled the smaller body to the edge of the couch, before kneeling down. 

“Anyone ate you out before?” Razor smirked, putting what she was going to do bluntly, all the while enjoying the look of embarrassed curiosity that Rylai was giving her. “Probably not. You don't look like that sort of girl that sleeps around with others.”

For some reason, that line agitated the inexperienced ice mage. She couldn't stand being treated like this, as if she was an adorable, prudish damsel in the center of Razor’s more experienced hands. 

“I.. That's not true!!” Rylai protested, cringing inwardly, as she reminded herself of a little child. “I.. I.. I had.. Se.. Sex!! I've had sex..before!!” her face became an undignified red, as she felt all the blood rush to her face when she said the ‘s-word’. 

“Liar.” Razor grinned. She was too cute not to devour. “But you are so adorable. My opinion actually means something to you.” Razor leaned in and pulled off the girl’s penultimate shred of clothing, which was drenched in arousal, freeing her dripping slit for all to see. “It's fine to indulge in your true feelings. I know you want this, no matter how much you deny.”

“You.. You are.. Wr...Wrong.” The small girl stuttered, obviously lying. Her body said it all. Her clit was aroused and hard, her entrance drenched and begging for something to fill her up. It was excruciating for Rylai at this point, to resist the urge to lie back and let Razor tear into her. But her pride, her selfless, foolish pride was the only thing in the way of her body’s craving. 

“We will see.”

“You.. That place is dirty!!..” Razor leaned in, pressing her soft lips against the lying girl's little pussy. Rylai’s protests fell on deaf ears, and Razor hummed happily as she began to lick, pressing her upper pair of lips around Rylai’s lower pair. Rylai shivered, biting into her hands, trying to stifle her screams of orgasm bliss. Razor’s tongue was long and slender and skilled, digging her out, running along the right spots that incited the lewdest of squeals from her. Her knuckles were soon red and bruised, as she tried her best not to release any hint of pleasure while Razor ate her cunt out like a piece of candy. 

Razor smirked, enjoying the way the small girl shook and shivered, the way Rylai tensed up her legs and back when she licked across a particularly sensitive spot. Razor traced her soft lips around the suddenly erect clit, and Rylai whimpered softly. The whimper became a short scream when Razor gently nibbled the clit with her lips, overloading the girl, making her legs spasm uncontrollably. 

“Nghh..Razor.. Please!!..” Rylai’s mind was a white mess, as she writhed helplessly, pressed between Razor and the leather couch. “I'm.. I'm gonna.. Gonna break!! I'm gonna die!!” She whimpered, her groin pressed up hard against Razor’s mouth, her body betraying her. She wanted the pleasure so badly, her body craving and yearning for the relief and ecstacy it would bring. “Please!! Plea.. Please!!” Razor had already buried her long tongue deep inside Rylai’s insides, and was gently wiggling it, sending crippling sensations through her body. Rylai let out a small gasp when Razor pushed the slab of dexterous meat deep inside her. She could feel the way each centimeter of tongue spread her apart and rubbed along her slick insides. And she loved every second of it. She tried to grab the hard leather of the couch, but it was near useless. Razor’s persistent and slender tongue was gently pushing deep into her, making her walls clench and squeeze down, her body shaking helplessly. 

“It's fine to admit you like it, you know?” Razor grinned, giving a small kiss to Rylai’s groin. She began to lovingly place kisses on the insides of the ice mage’s thighs, enjoying the way Rylai tried her best to stifle her erotic sounds, or the way her body would vibrate in her enemy's hands. Razor's tongue slowly began to trace upwards, up towards Rylai’s smooth navel, to the cute little belly button engraved in her soft stomach. Her tongue dipped into the small hole, gently licking the girl, making Rylai squeak. 

“R.. Razor..” the girl murmured quietly, her fingers running through the overlords hair, tousling the sleek raven hair. Razor had begun to trail down once again, her tongue meeting Rylai’s twitching clit, which was desperate for attention. “I.. I can't take much..much more..please..NGGH!!” Razor didn't show any mercy, immediately attacking the engorged organ with her lips, sending the small girl receiving it crazy. Rylai shut her eyes tight, trying to maintain her composure but failing. Her face turned scarlet as she let out her most intimate of sounds. “Razor!! Please!! PLEASE!!” Rylai rode the pleasure, broken. The feelings coursing through her body rubbed out any care in the world. All she wanted right now was Razor. Razor and her perfect hourglass body and flawless confidence. Razor and her sleek, raven hair. Razor and her captivating black eyes, like staring into the edge of a beautiful abyss. 

“Please what?” Razor smirked, looking up from Rylai’s groin level. She looked amazing like this, her body exposed and torn open for Razor to see. “What do you want me to do? Stop?”

“No!! Please!!” Rylai cried, blushing. Almost instantly, she covered her mouth, embarrassed of what she had said. Razor smiled taking that as her cue to press her advantage. Sliding her hands along the girl's body, she began to move, crawling towards the helpless girl. 

“No?” Razor grinned, their faces barely a centimetre apart. Rylai flinched as she felt the warm breath on her cheek. “Then what do you want? You need to say it out, if not I wouldn't know what to do.” Razor peeled off her pair of panties, taking out her cock. Rylai blushed as she felt its length on her thigh. It was thick and long, comparable to some oversized garden vegetables. Razor noticed Rylai looking, and playfully took her erect phallus and gently smacked her stomach with it, making the mage shudder at how long and hard it was. Razor was going to fuck her senseless with that tonight. Rylai felt her mouth instinctively drool a little at that thought, but quickly dismissed it, trying to resist the burning temptation to let Razor have her way with her. 

“I.. I.. Want it.. Please.” Rylai murmured. “But it's not like I...uh.. Need it..” The small girl blushed, and Razor nuzzled into her neck in response, making her gasp. 

“Is that so?” 

“Its.. It's just that.. That I feel bad..your..your cock looks painful..” Rylai stuttered as she said it. Razor was delighted. Rylai obviously wasn't used to this. That meant she was probably the first person Rylai was ever with. And that made her smirk abit inside. She wasn't going to share Rylai with anyone, not even if it was in the past. “And.. And..”

Razor smiled, taking control of the situation. She pressed her lips against the scared girl's again, silencing her stutters. Rylai had barely a moment to gasp before she felt Razor's lips against her own, the blue overlord’s tongue digging into her cheek, pressing and licking and tasting the flavours of her mouth. The small girl sagged in Razor’s arms, her willpower eroded. Rylai was kissing back, yet again, her lips pressing harder and harder back. Worst yet, this time she realised she was actually enjoying it. The way Razor’s tongue danced with hers, Razor's soft mouth devouring Rylai.

“Get on the bed.” Razor immediately whispered to her when they broke the kiss. Rylai’s world was spinning, as she surfaced, gasping for air. “I...i thought I told you.. Not to.. Not to kiss me..” Rylai moaned weakly, her breath taken out of her, her body unbearably hot and aroused. She wanted it so badly. She wanted Razor to hold her down and kiss her all over. To press her against the hard leather with her strong hands, and fuck her until she was crying in orgasm ecstasy. 

Razor grabbed her by her legs, lifting the shorter girl up effortlessly, in a bridal position. Rylai gave a shout, as she felt the Overlord’s firm hands wrap around her, lifting her up suddenly. She could see and feel Razor's huge rack, pressing against the side of her body, making her gasp. She resisted the urge to turn her head and stare at it. It was stupidly unfair how Razor could make her horny with so little effort. 

Rylai looked away when Razor gently set her on the blue sheets. The sheets were smooth and soft on her back, and Rylai shifted uncomfortably, unused to how comfortable it was. Razor smiled, looking at the demure girl's reaction. 

“On your hands and feet, like a dog.” Razor ordered, her voice steely hard. Rylai gasped, and quickly obeyed, her stockings soaked at this point. Her arousal was dripping on the sheets, leaving a small grey stain that was increasing its radius with every passing second. Razor grinned. The girl was a natural born masochist, getting aroused just by being ordered around and told what to do. 

“You really like being bullied, don't you, Rylai?” Razor grinned, as she ran her sleek finger over Rylai’s twitching cunt, enjoying her soft gasps that filled the whole room. Rylai was vibrating and shaking, her face pressed hard into the mattress. She was actually biting into the silk, trying her best not to show how good it felt. “You like being ordered around, and punished for being a bad girl, don't you?” Razor growled, pressing two slender fingers against Rylai sex, enjoying the way her juices flowed freely, coating her hand. 

The submissive girl shook her head weakly, whimpering, unable to say anything, her voice gone. 

“You are such a liar, Rylai.” Razor grinned, positioning her oversized cock at the entrance of the submissive girl's tight cunt. “But I'll still make you feel really, really good.” She breathed into the small girl's ear, and Rylai released a small groan of wanton pleasure, biting harder into the bedsheets. Razor smirked and slowly traced the tip of her cock over the girl's small opening, and Rylai gasped abit, realising just how big Razor was. 

“Don't.. Don't you dare put that in.. Inside me!!” Rylai managed, even though her body said a different story. It was shaking and trembling now, burning hotter than before, dripping with sex fluids as it practically begged Razor to stuff her throbbing shaft inside her. 

“Are you sure?” Razor asked, her hands traversing over the pale flesh of the smaller girl. Rylai gasped, whimpering as Razor pressed her mouth on Rylai’s back, undoing the small light blue bra with her teeth. Razor's hands ran up to the captive’s gentle sloping chest, toying with the girl's small nipples. Rylai shivered, and Razor saw her pussy flex a little. Her whole body was unbelievably sensitive, each small motion causing orgasm like pleasure coursing through the small girl. The bra fell off Rylai, leaving her naked. Razor held her breath. Rylai looked amazing, her soft golden hair gently splayed against the backdrop of her pale, almost snow white skin. The overlord smirked as she felt her shaft get hard, all the way to the tip. That was a somewhat seldom, but not unwelcome feeling. 

“Don't you.. Don't you dare!!”

“Sorry, love.”

Unable to wait another second, Razor put her pale hands back onto the girl's hips, holding her still, as she gently began to insert her giant dick inside her. Rylai tensed up, her face scrunched up in painful pleasure as the huge head slowly split her open, forcing her little pussy to flex and stretch to accommodate the large member sliding deeper inside her. 

“Oh.. Oh my.. God..”Rylai let out a small moan as Razor’s cock touched her cervix, pressing up against her womb. Razor was going as gently as she possibly could, not wanting to make the penetration too painful for the small girl. Judging from the lewd panting sound the small blonde mage made as she grabbed up the soft sheets in her fists, it was causing her an excessive amount of pleasure. “Oh god.. I.. I feel so.. Full..” Rylai whispered, every muscle in her body suddenly weak and heavy, unable to resist Razor. Razor's cock was pressing firmly against her womb, causing an uncomfortable form of pleasure, a pressure against her deepest and most intimate of insides. Rylai gasped, chancing a look at the member that was pressing inside her, and shuddered when she realised Razor was only half inside her. “I'm so full.. It.. Oh god..”

“Does this feel good?” Razor asked Rylai from behind her, and Rylai suddenly felt Razor’s weight shift slightly, and the feeling of the overlord’s cock suddenly pressing against her, harder and harder, drilling slowly deep into her. Rylai let out a few lewd pants, trying to manage the feeling as Razor held her hips still and began to bury more and more of her length inside the whimpering girl. 

“AHHH!!” Rylai gasped, finally breaking under all the pleasure Razor gave her, her body's cravings overwhelming her dignity and pride. “Please!! Please!! It feels too good!! You..you are gonna break me!! I'll die-” She was crying now, her body shaking, her lewd moans no longer silenced. She enjoyed the sensation of Razor forcing her cock deeper and deeper into her, sheathing her meat blade into her tight little cunt. Her stomach did a loop the loop, tying into a knot as Razor’s thick shaft pushed into a deeper, more sensitive region, running against every erogenous spot in her pussy, sending bolts of white hot pleasure through Rylai. With a cock the size of Razor’s, all it took was a gentle push to stretch out the petite mage’s tight insides, rubbing every soft spot mercilessly. It didn't matter where it was, Razor’s monster meat seemed to find it and crush every spot with ease. 

“I was going easy on you in front of the council.” Razor whispered into Rylai’s red ears, her longer, curvy body pinning Rylai’s smaller, weaker body down. “I didn't want to embarrass you in front of your friends. But now that we are all alone, I'm going to really make you scream.”

With that, Razor slammed her entire length deep into Rylai, without warning the girl. Rylai realised how long her lover's dick really was when it pushed up her cervix, smashing and battering against her rubbery, soft barrier. 

“NGHH!! AHH!! RAZOOORR!!” Rylai cried, her body twitching. Her hands were clutching the sheets tightly, as she held on for her sanity. Razor continued to torture the girl, pumping and pounding the thick cock into Rylai’s little pussy, banging against her womb with each thrust. Rylai could feel the way Razor's head pushed out against her stomach, stretching her belly in an unsightly manner with each of Razor’s well aimed thrusts. “Please!! Oh god!! Don't.. DON'T MOVE!! I'm.. I'm.. Gonna.. Please!!” 

Razor marvelled at the torrent of words pouring out from the usually quiet girl's mouth. She was always usually so polite. But it was all the more rewarding when she broke like this, making Razor want to tease her more. Razor began to speed up, and Rylai’s screams of lewd pleasure became louder. The sensation of being overwhelmed, being completely helpless against her enemy was arousing the magician more that it should have. The blue overlord had begun to set up a smooth rhythm, pushing and pulling her length out of the tiny girl, each action causing the girl to grind her teeth, as she moaned erotically, her body burning up. 

“Razor!! MMMM!! Please!! Don't.. Don't stop!!-” the girl whined, submitting to the overlord. Razor felt her cock pulse, ecstatic. 

Razor grunted. Rylai’s pussy was superb. It was soft like an overripe fruit, but firm and tight in contrast. As she sheathed her cock deeper into her, Rylai murmured something incomprehensible, shaking and shivering in her arms. Razor knew she loved every moment of the penetration though, as Rylai’s slick walls squeezed tightly around her shaft as it slid in and out, the little mage’s insides clutching tightly against her enemy's monster cock, reluctant to let it go, begging her to continue. 

“Mmm..” Razor hummed into Rylai’s ears, steadying the trembling girl as she swayed unsteadily. The pleasure in Rylai’s groin was overwhelming, to the point she couldn't raise a finger, much less think of a retort or form a resistance of any kind against Razor. One final hard push, and the whole of Razor’s meat rod was ramming its head against Rylai’s cervix, crushing the small boundary. Any second now, it would probably push through the canal and impale Rylai’s womb. “You really like this, don't you. Tell me how good you feel, you little slut.”

“Razor!! Razor, please!! I feel so good!!” Rylai screamed, no longer bothering to act like she wasn't enjoying it. The ruthless pounding she was being given by Razor's eleven inch cock wiped any facade of the innocent girl everyone knew, showing the slut inside her. “Oh God!! It feels so good!! It feels so good-” Rylai’s back arched, her eyes shut tight, her entire body shaking and spasming. “Shit!!” She finally cried out, gasping as she felt a strange feeling pool out from the bottom of her gut, crashing down onto her, pouring over her and tearing apart her senses, making her spasm violently, turning her world into a white. “Shit!! SHITSHITSHIT- AHNGH!!”

“RAZOR!!”

Rylai shuddered in her arms, screaming Razor's name uncontrollably, and Razor felt her walls press, flexing hard against the enthusiastic length of her shaft, almost making her cum. Quickly, Razor wrapped one arm around the small girl, pinning her down against the soft sheets, preventing her from thrashing and falling off the bed. Her other hand went to Rylai’s mouth, securing her jaw, to prevent her from biting off her own tongue. 

Rylai just had an orgasm, no doubt about that. She laid on the sheets, panting, as she felt Razor pull out of her, still hard. Her world was a white void, separated yet not truly apart from reality. The orgasm this time was much more intense and mind breaking than when Razor had raped her in for the of the council. Razor wasn't joking about going easy on her that time. If Rylai had shown the council the orgasmic,undignified dance that she had displayed in front of Razor, no amount of words from Lanaya or Lina could save the situation. 

“You just came, didn't you?” Razor grinned, stroking Rylai’s soft blonde hair, tousling the silky smooth waves. The girl blushed and nodded, unable to say anything. Razor flipped the girl around, laying her on her back. Razor loved this position. She could see all of Rylai this way, from the perfect golden locks, to the small breasts that cutely perked upwards nervously. Her slim, slender thighs were spread as far as they could go, as the girl whimpered, hungry for more of her beloved’s cock. Every inch of her pale, soft flesh was on display, and Razor drank it in tantalisingly, as Rylai whimpered impatiently, desperate for Razor to fill her up again, mewling like a cat in the heat. 

“Razor.. Please..” Rylai moaned, as Razor looked down at the girl, her dick hard and throbbing, ready to fuck the small girl. Her voice was high and breathless, begging for the taller woman to hold her down and make her feel good. The blue overlord smiled, as she took the girl by her hips, leaning over and kissing the small girl, once again. Rylai accepted the kiss, and as Razor’s tongue explored her small mouth, Razor began to slide inside her, for the second time tonight. They broke the kiss just as Razor’s tip pushed into the slight mage, making her squirm and whimper. In response, Razor put her arms around her and held her tight, her hands coiling around to stroke the golden locks of hair. Rylai’s hands when to Razor's back, scratching it as Razor’s cock slowly pushed inside her cunt, filling her up. 

“NGH!! Shit!!” Razor’s cock hit her cervix, sending a bolt of numbness through her brain. She tensed up again, as the same feeling she felt before rolled through her, sending her world into a spiral, her body shaking helplessly. Her cunt squeezed against Razor, and Razor grunted, almost losing control of herself. Rylai was still hypersensitive from her last orgasm, and as Razor’s length slid into her, she screamed incomprehensibly, her eyes shut tightly as Razor’s thick cock once again ripped her apart. 

“Fuck, Rylai. You are so hot.” Razor whispered into the smaller girl's ears, making her whimper and shiver in the blue overlord’s arms

The rock hard head of the dick was pressed up against the rubbery insides, making Rylai spasm violently. Razor looked into the blurred, hazy eyes of the small girl, piercing her blue eyes with the powerful gaze of her black ones. Razor felt the girl's walls tighten against her cock, her face red and flustered. Rylai was going to come again, from the looks of it. Her pants and mewls were becoming louder and more salacious, imploring Razor to run her through with the giant meat stick half buried inside her. 

“Now now, love.” Razor whispered, holding the small girl tighter as her hips began to speed up, her huge dick pumping in and out of the helpless mage, making her scream and spasm. “You've got to start using adult words like a real girl. Say ‘fuck’.” Razor teased her, pushing her shaft deeper inside the blushing mage. 

“That's.. That's too distasteful!!-”

Razor grabbed her thin, slender calfs and leaned in, stuffing the other three inches that weren't already inserted. “AHH!!” Rylai’s body went numb and burned up once again. Razor took one of Rylai’s hardened nipple in her fingers and began to toy with it, twisting it. Rylai’s cries hit a new high note. Razor pinned Rylai’s arms down, and began to thrust harder and harder into her, slamming her shaft deep inside Rylai. All Rylai could do was lay there and take it, as the stronger woman began to ravage her. Razor's cock was slick and wet with Rylai’s vaginal juices, and it was only going to get more soaked as Rylai cried and tightened around the meat smashing itself inside her, turning her pussy into a sloppy mess. 

“Say it.”

“AHH!! FUCK!! Razor!! FUCKFUCKFUCK!!” Rylai screamed, her voice cracking. Her hands were thrashing, scrambling about to try and grab onto something to help her retain her sanity. Her nipples were hard like icebreakers, and each brush of the soft sheets against them sent bolts of pleasure into her. Razor smirked, in total control as she stirred Rylai up, churning her insides to a paste as the small girl screamed and held on for whatever she could manage. “Fuck!! Fuck!! Oh my god-” Rylai was unable to control herself. 

Rylai leaned up and kissed Razor, her hands wrapped tight around Razor’s neck, pulling the blue overlord closer, taking the lead for the first time. As her soft lips met Razor's own, Razor felt her heart flutter. For the first time, Rylai had instigated the act, reinforcing and reciprocating Razor’s feelings. Razor felt a warm feeling spread through her, and that sparked her to plow the timid mage in her arms with everything she had. 

Razor’s hips sped up, slamming her engorged member into the screaming girl. “Razor!! Razor!! I think.. I think I'm gonna..” Rylai pressed her head into Razor’s firm shoulders, biting into it, making Razor grunt. In response, Razor shoved her cock deeper inside her, faster and faster, making the girl mewl and purr. Razor grabbed two girl's chin and angled it, kissing it vigorously one last time before Rylai came. 

As Razor's tongue violated her mouth sensually, Rylai’s consciousness exploded, her mind turning into a pure white void as she came again, making her see stars. Her insides, still slick and tight despite the precious pounding she received, contracted and flexed, sending ecstacy to her brain. The small mage could do nothing except close her eyes and let the feeling flow over her like running water over stones. She was being submerged, pulled below the surface by the undercurrent that was Razor, and drowned.

The feeling of Rylai’s walls pressing down on her cock was too much, and Razor hissed, breaking the small connection of a kiss in return for a more juicy one- pumping every drop of her semen into her submissive’s womb. Rylai’s pussy was squeezing her dry, holding her as deep as it could inside its owner so as to allow Razor to fill Rylai up with her cream. The mage’s body was begging to be dominated, to be held down and fucked into oblivion. And Razor gladly accepted the request. 

“AH!! Fuck!! FUCK!! Razor-” Razor held the thrashing girl tightly in her arms, as Rylai gave out a scream of orgasmic euphoria, leaning into her captor’s arms. Rylai unravelled, her mind eroding away into a indiscernible mess, as she lay against the midnight blue sheets, panting weakly. Razor bit into her lips as she came, twitching slightly but otherwise not giving any sign of climaxing. Rylai gasped, as she felt the Razor’s cock burst open, pouring its hot cream deep inside her. It felt like molten metal, slowly filling her to the brim, pumping her insides full of hot semen. Rylai gave one last tremble, before she sagged against Razor’s body. They both lay on each other, panting slowly, as Razor gently patted her blonde head, stroking the soft gold hair. 

“Mmm…” Rylai melted into the larger girl’s arms, moaning softly. With a few soft strokes on her head, she was sighing contentedly, nuzzling into Razor's shoulders. “That.. That was..”

“Amazing?” Razor finished for her. 

“Idiot!!” Razor’s face snapped sideways as Rylai slapped her. Hard. 

“Ow!!” Razor’s face stung a little, even for an extremely durable being like herself. She was still grinning though, much to the small mage’s infuriation. 

“You!! You perv!!” Rylai covered her face, screaming and blushing. “Lecher!! Gigolo!! You just raped me, and.. Idiot!!” Rylai looked away from Razor, her face beet red. Razor smirked smugly, hugging her tight, pulling Rylai on top of her. Rylai didn't pull away. 

“I'm.. Not going to forgive you.” Rylai scowled, blushing, as Razor hugged her. She somehow found herself nuzzling against Razor, contended and warm. “I'll never forgive you.” She pouted, and Razor smiled, stroking Rylai. The quiet mage probably rarely had a chance to misbehave, and Razor was more than willing to spoil her a bit. She had been hurt so many times, by so many people. It was high time someone took care of her. Soon, she would be Razor's queen, ruling by her side. Razor would let Rylai handpick whatever deserved to be in this world, and above it. 

“Are you sure?” Rylai’s face became scarlet as Razor whispered into her ears, nuzzling against her soft, pale skin. Rylai could feel her captor’s warm breath on the shell of her ear, sending small shivers through her. “I'm pretty sure there's something I can do to make you forgive me.” Rylai looked away, her eyes downcast and shy. 

“If..if you kiss me again, maybe I'll forgive you.” The girl finally said, looking away from Razor’s obsidian eyes. Razor’s grin widened. 

“As you wish.” Razor whispered, smiling as she softly pecked her small lover on the lips, making Rylai blush and purr softly. Razor looked forward to the coming days with the small girl she held tenderly in her arms. Everything was going as planned.


End file.
